Gay or Straight?
by baekhyeol
Summary: Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Mereka memiliki banyak sekali perbedaan salah satunya adalah; Chanyeol seorang biseksual sedangkan Baekhyun tidak mengetahui orientasi seksualnya dan Chanyeol berniat untuk membantu Baekhyun mengetahui orientasi seksualnya. Bagaimana caranya? CHANBAEK. YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**Gay or Straight?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Pair: Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Length: One Shot**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Fluffy(?)**

 **Disclaimer: All the casts aren't mine but the story's originally mine.**

 **Warning: BoyxBoy, Shou-ai, OOC, typo(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Mereka memiliki banyak sekali perbedaan salah satunya adalah; Chanyeol seorang biseksual sedangkan Baekhyun tidak mengetahui orientasi seksualnya dan Chanyeol berniat untuk membantu Baekhyun mengetahui orientasi seksualnya. Bagaimana caranya?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jari-jari lentik milik seorang pemuda mungil dan manis itu bergerak dengan cepat untuk membuat goresan-goresan di sebuah buku sketsa miliknya. Keningnya mengernyit ketika mendengar penjelasan yang diberikan oleh salah seorang pegawai yang saat ini duduk dihadapannya. Tapi, setelah itu pria itu menganggukan kepalanya dan mendongakan kepalanya lalu menatap ke arah pegawainya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu–"

Ucapan pemuda mungil itu terhenti ketika pintu ruangannya dibuka oleh seseorang secara tiba-tiba tanpa mengetuk terlebih dulu. Pemuda mungil itu melirik sekilas sebelum akhirnya dia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada pegawainya dan mengacuhkan sosok tinggi yang saat ini berdiri dihadapannya.

"YA! Byun Baekhyun!"

Pemuda mungil yang dipanggil Baekhyun itu hanya diam lalu menghela napasnya sebentar.

"Aku akan melihat contoh bahan yang kau rekomendasikan itu. Besok semuanya harus ada di atas mejaku, oke?"

"Baik bos. Apa ada lagi?"

"Ya, tolong bawakan aku latte dan cappucino"

Sosok tadi tersenyum lalu mengangguk dan berjalan pergi dari ruangan milik Baekhyun. Kini ruangan itu hanya terisi oleh Baekhyun dan sosok yang masuk ke sana secara tiba-tiba. Baekhyun melepaskan kacamata dengan frame coklat kesayangannya lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi kerjanya. Pandangan hazelnya menatap sosok tinggi yang masih berdiri di depannya dan menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Jadi, ada masalah apa kau sehingga datang ke sini Park Chanyeol?"

Sosok tinggi bernama Chanyeol tadi mendengus lalu mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang ada di sana. Pandangannya masih menatap tajam ke arah Baekhyun yang hanya menatapnya santai. Sama sekali tidak terintimidasi oleh tatapan tajam yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol.

"Apa kalau aku datang ke sini tandanya aku sedang memiliki masalah?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya santai. Apalagi yang dilakukan sosok sahabatnya itu di ruangannya pada saat jam kerja begini kalau pria itu tidak memiliki masalah?

"Ya! Baekhyunnie aku tidak seburuk itu!"

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya santai sedangkan Chanyeol hanya berdecak melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. Ketika Chanyeol ingin bersuara sebuah ketukan terdengar dan Baekhyun menyuruh sosok itu untuk masuk. Seorang pemuda berjalan masuk lalu meletakan secangkir latte dan cappucino di atas meja kerja Baekhyun lalu setelahnya pemuda itu berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Jadi, Chanyeol? Tidak mungkin kan seorang CEO sepertimu datang ke butik-ku kalau kau tidak memiliki urusan apapun denganku?" tanya Baekhyun setelah menyesap lattenya.

"Aku punya urusan denganmu. Tapi, aku ke sini bukan untuk menceritakan masalahku. Lagipula aku tidak memiliki masalah apapun!"

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya tapi setelahnya dia hanya diam saja menunggu sahabat tingginya itu menyampaikan urusan yang dikatakan olehnya itu. Padahal seingat Baekhyun mereka tidak memiliki urusan apapun.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?"

"Mengatakan apa?"

"Kalau kau sudah kembali dari Milan!"

"Apa itu penting?" tanya Baekhyun dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat.

"Astaga! Tentu saja Baek! Kau berada di Milan selama dua minggu dan kau tidak mengatakan kalau kau sudah kembali dari Milan tadi pagi!"

"Memangnya kalau aku mengatakannya padamu kau mau apa?"

"Aku sahabatmu! Tentu saja aku harus mengetahuinya karena aku khawatir denganmu!"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya santai dan menyesap lagi lattenya. Sedangkan Chanyeol mengacak rambut hitamnya karena kesal dengan tingkah sahabatnya yang sangat cuek itu. Padahal kalau Chanyeol akan melakukan perjalanan bisnis keluar kota, Chanyeol akan mengatakannya pada Baekhyun tapi kenapa Baekhyun sama sekali tidak pernah mengatakan apapun pada Chanyeol? Dua minggu lalu saja, Chanyeol tau kalau Baekhyun pergi ke Milan dari asistennya Baekhyun – Minseok – dan Chanyeol tau kalau Baekhyun sudah pulang dari Milan dari kekasih sahabatnya yang lain yang juga menjadi sekertarisnya di kantor.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan pada Luhan sedangkan padaku tidak?"

"Aku memiliki urusan dengan Luhan nanti malam. Lagipula aku memberitaunya untuk menkonfirmasi pertemuan kami nanti malam"

"Kenapa kau mau bertemu dengan Luhan malam-malam? Memangnya kau punya urusan apa dengannya?" tanya Chanyeol dengan mata memincing.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas ketika melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. "Jangan berlebihan. Kami hanya akan membahas masalah pekerjaan saja"

"Tapi Baek, setidaknya kau kabari aku kalau kau memang berniat untuk pergi keluar kota atau keluar negeri"

"Ya, aku akan melakukannya lain kali"

Chanyeol mendesah lelah. Beberapa bulan lalu, Baekhyun pergi ke Singapura untuk mengurus salah satu cabang butiknya yang ada disana selama tiga minggu dan pria itu tidak mengabari Chanyeol sama sekali sehingga Chanyeol marah padanya dan Baekhyun mengatakan kalau dia akan pergi keluar kota atau keluar negeri lagi maka dia akan mengabari Chanyeol, tapi mana buktinya? Dua minggu lalu saja pria itu sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Jadi, kau kemari benar-benar tidak memiliki masalah?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Dan Chanyeol hanya mendengus lalu menyesap cappucinonya.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol. Mereka berdua sudah bersahabat sejak kecil bahkan rumah mereka juga bersebelahan yang membuat kedua orang ini sangat dekat. Mereka selalu berada di satu sekolah yang sama dan sesekali keduanya akan berada di kelas yang sama dan kalau mereka sudah satu kelas maka otomatis mereka juga akan duduk bersebelahan. Saking dekatnya, mereka bahkan sudah menganggap kedua orang tua masing-masing seperti orang tua mereka sendiri. Meskipun begitu, mereka memiliki sifat yang berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat. Kalau Baekhyun adalah sosok yang pendiam maka Chanyeol adalah sosok yang cerewet, kalau Baekhyun adalah sosok yang mudah diatur maka Chanyeol adalah sosok yang sulit diatur, kalau Baekhyun adalah sosok yang rajin maka Chanyeol adalah sosok yang malas, kalau Baekhyun adalah sosok yang cuek dengan sekitarnya maka Chanyeol adalah sosok yang peduli dengan sekitarnya. Meskipun begitu, keduanya sama sekali tidak masalah dengan sifat masing-masing yang berbeda itu. Tapi, ada sebuah perbedaan yang membuat Baekhyun kadang jengkel dengan Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol adalah seorang _playboy_.

Sejak dulu Chanyeol suka sekali memainkan hati wanita ataupun pria manis – Chanyeol adalah biseksual – dan sebenarnya Baekhyun sama sekali tidak masalah kalau Chanyeol menceritakan masalahnya dengan _kekasih-kekasih_ nya, yang menjadi masalah adalah kalau mantan-mantannya Chanyeol menghubunginya agar bisa membantu mereka kembali pada Chanyeol bahkan ada beberapa diantara mereka yang menyalahkan Baekhyun kalau Baekhyun-lah penyebab kandasnya hubungan mereka padahal Baekhyun tidak pernah melakukan apapun.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol berubah menjadi _brengsek_ sejak dia duduk di bangku kuliah. Saat itu Baekhyun memutuskan untuk kuliah di sekolah mode di Paris sedangkan Chanyeol mengambil jurusan bisnis dan kuliah di Korea. Chanyeol saat itu sempat protes dan meminta Baekhyun untuk kuliah saja di Seoul karena Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bisa berpisah terlalu lama dengan sahabat mungilnya itu tapi saat itu Baekhyun bilang kalau dia tidak akan lama di Paris dan Baekhyun akan menghubungi Chanyeol sesering mungkin. Pada awalnya, mereka memang lumayan sering berkomunikasi tapi karena Baekhyun memiliki banyak kesibukan Baekhyun jadi jarang menghubungi Chanyeol, selain itu perbedaan waktu juga menjadi salah satu penyebab sulitnya mereka untuk berkomunikasi. Sejak saat itu, Chanyeol bergaul dengan teman kuliahnya yang sama _brengsek_ nya dengannya. Chanyeol sering pergi ke club malam, minum-minuman keras, dan menjalin hubungan main-main dengan pria dan wanita. Bahkan Chanyeol sering bolos kelas dan hal ini membuat ibunya sangat kesal dengan perubahan Chanyeol yang negatif.

Ibunya sempat mengancam kalau Chanyeol tidak akan boleh menghadiri acara wisuda Baekhyun kalau dia masih belum bisa merubah sikapnya, tapi Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun lulus nya masih lama dan dia akan berubah nanti pada saat akan menjelang semester akhir. Sayangnya, Chanyeol lupa bahwa Baekhyun adalah sosok yang rajin dan juga jenius. Sahabatnya itu lulus terlebih dulu dan dengan kejamnya ibu-nya tidak memberi tau bahwa Baekhyun sudah lulus kuliah. Alhasil Chanyeol merajuk karena tidak datang ke acara wisuda Baekhyun dan pria itu baru berhenti merajuk saat Baekhyun kembali ke Korea dan membujuknya.

"Padahal aku berniat untuk menetap di Paris selama satu tahun atau lebih untuk mengembangkan bisnis ku" ucap Baekhyun saat dia memasuki kamar Chanyeol untuk membujuk sahabat besarnya itu.

Oh ya, Baekhyun merintis usahanya dalam menjual pakaian dan sepatu hasil desainnya sendiri lewat online sejak dia masih dibangku kuliah. Setelah lulus, dia berencana untuk membuka sebuah butik di Paris tapi ketika mendengar bahwa sahabatnya merajuk karena tidak datang ke acara wisudanya Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk pulang dan memulai usahanya di Seoul. Baekhyun yang saat itu kurang mengerti tentang bisnis pun bertanya kepada Chanyeol karena Chanyeol kuliah di jurusan bisnis tapi Chanyeol yang selalu bolos kelas kebingungan karena dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui apapun. Sejak saat itu, Chanyeol pun rajin masuk kelas dan tidak membolos lagi walaupun kebiasaannya yang suka minum dan bermain hati dengan pria dan wanita tidak bisa dihentikan. Sampai sekarang.

"Baekhyunnie"

Baekhyun yang sedang membaca majalah fashion di ruang tengah, segera menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Chanyeol yang berjalan dengan lesu ke arahnya. Pria tinggi itu mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Baekhyun lalu memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang bingung dengan tingkah sahabatnya hanya mengernyit dan menatap dengan bingung.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Ibuku Baek" rengek Chanyeol.

"Ada apa dengan Heechul eomma?"

"Dia menyuruhku untuk menikah" ucap Chanyeol.

"Ya sudah menikah saja sana" ucap Baekhyun datar.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sahabatnya yang sangat cuek itu dengan tatapan datar. Dia disuruh menikah dan dengan santainya Baekhyun menyuruhnya menikah? Memangnya menikah itu sama seperti memilih baju? Chanyeol mendesah kesal lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tau kalau sahabatnya itu merajuk, menutup majalah yang sedang dibacanya dan meletakannya di atas meja lalu menarik kepala Chanyeol untuk bersandar lagi di bahunya.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku. Jadi, kenapa Heechul eomma memintamu untuk segera menikah?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Katanya agar aku tidak bermain-main lagi dalam menjalin hubungan"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. "Kurasa kau memang harus menikah Yeol"

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol kembali mendesah kesal. Padahal tadi dia sudah senang karena Baekhyun memanjakannya tapi kenapa Baekhyun yang cuek dan menyebalkan kembali?

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Bukannya kau punya banyak kekasih?"

"Mereka hanya kekasihku bukan berarti calon pendamping hidupku Baek"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. Apa bedanya pikir Baekhyun.

"Lagipula sudah hampir satu bulan ini aku tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun" ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya segera menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Pria itu lalu menangkup wajah Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya dan matanya memincing tajam.

"Ada apa Baek?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun malah mendekatkan keningnya dan kening Chanyeol yang entah kenapa malah membuat pria tinggi itu agak salah tingkah. Setelah kening mereka menempel selama beberapa saat, Baekhyun menjauhkan lagi wajah keduanya.

"Ada apa denganmu Yeol? Suhu tubuhmu normal-normal saja"

'Jadi, dia mengecek suhu tubuhku'

"Ya! Aish kau pikir aku sakit hah?!" seru Chanyeol kesal sambil mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan imut lalu mengusap pipi yang tadi di cubit Chanyeol. Melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sangat jarang dia tunjukan itu membuat Chanyeol malah semakin gemas dengan Baekhyun.

"Habisnya kan tumben sekali kau tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun selama satu bulan. Biasanya kau tidak tahan kalau tidak punya kekasih" ucap Baekhyun masih dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut itu.

"Entahlah aku hanya malas saja" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Tunggu. Kenapa kita jadi membahas ini? Seharusnya kan kita mencari cara agar eomma tidak menyuruhku menikah lagi"

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang merasa kalau Chanyeol sudah mendapatkan solusi juga ikut menatap Chanyeol.

"Baek, kita kan seumuran tapi kenapa eomma hanya menyuruhku untuk menikah? Kenapa kau juga tidak disuruh untuk menikah?"

Baekhyun mendesah malas. Dia pikir Chanyeol sudah menemukan solusi eh ternyata dia malah menanyakan hal yang Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol juga mengetahui jawabannya.

"Pertama, aku bukanlah seorang _playboy_ yang suka memainkan hati seseorang sepertimu. Kedua, aku bahkan tidak tau orientasi seksual-ku jadi bagaimana aku bisa menikah?" ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menepuk dahinya lalu meringis. Ya, ini juga salah satu perbedaan antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Kalau Chanyeol adalah biseksual maka Baekhyun tidak tau orientasi seksualnya karena dia bilang dia sama sekali tidak pernah tertarik dengan siapapun. Kalaupun tertarik, Baekhyun hanya merasa kagum saja tidak lebih.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencari tau saja orientasi seksualmu itu Baek?"

"Untuk apa? Nanti juga aku tau sendiri"

Chanyeol berdecak. "Aku tidak mau menikah kalau kau juga tidak menikah. Aku ingin kita menikah pada tanggal yang sama! Kalau bisa tempatnya juga sama saja!"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas ketika mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang menurutnya sangat konyol itu.

"Ayolah Baek! Kita selalu melakukan segala hal bersama-sama dan aku ingin kita juga menikah bersama-sama. Tapi, kita harus mengetahui orientasi seksual-mu dulu. Aku akan membantumu, bagaimana?" ucap Chanyeol semangat.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan kening mengernyit.

"Jadilah kekasihku!" ucap Chanyeol dengan tegas.

Baekhyun semakin mengernyitkan keningnya sebelum akhirnya dia menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menyentil dahi Chanyeol dengan keras. Apa-apaan idenya itu? Apa tidak ada yang lebih buruk lagi?

"Jangan konyol. Itu adalah hal yang tidak mungkin kulakukan"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Aku memiliki alasan untuk tidak melakukan hal itu"

"Sebutkan alasanmu!"

Mata sipit Baekhyun memincing. "Kau yakin?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan tegas.

"Pertama, aku tidak tertarik denganmu. Kedua, aku dan kau hanyalah sahabat. Ketiga, kalau aku memang seorang gay aku tidak akan mungkin menjadi kekasihmu. Keempat, kau itu genit. Kelima, kau–"

"Ya! Ya! Cukup Baek! Astaga kenapa banyak sekali?!"

Baekhyun hanya diam sambil menatap datar ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang ditatap begitu hanya menghela napasnya.

"Ayolah ini hanya untuk mengetahui apakah orientasi seksual-mu. Lagipula kalau kau gay kau pasti tidak akan jijik dengan-ku dan kalau kau straight kau pasti akan langsung merasa risih dengan sikap-sikap ku"

"Dengarkan hal ini Park Chanyeol. Kita sudah berteman sejak kita duduk di bangku sekolah dasar dan bagaimana mungkin aku akan jijik dengan sikap-sikap mu kalau aku sudah terbiasa dengan sikap-sikapmu? Aku bahkan merasa biasa saja saat kau melakukan skinship dengan-ku"

Chanyeol terdiam. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol itu sejak dulu sangat manja kepada Baekhyun dan sikapnya semakin manja ketika pria itu kembali dari Paris. Tapi, Chanyeol tidak akan rela kalau Baekhyun mengetes orientasi seksual-nya dengan orang lain.

"Ayolah Baek! Ya? Ya? Ya? Kalau kau mau menjadi kekasihku aku tidak akan genit dengan yang lain dan aku bersumpah bahwa aku akan setia padamu" rengek Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya pasrah. Menurutnya, untuk apa Chanyeol bertanya apakah Baekhyun ingin menjadi kekasihnya atau tidak kalau pada akhirnya Baekhyun dipaksa menjadi kekasihnya?

"Terserah kau saja"

.

.

Baekhyun menyesap lattenya sebelum akhirnya dia menunjukan beberapa desain baju pengantin pada kliennya yang kini sedang menatap antusias pada desain Baekhyun.

"Aku suka yang ini. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya wanita itu.

"Menurut saya, Anda akan cocok dengan pakaian yang Anda pilih itu. Pakaiannya tidak terlalu terbuka dan juga tidak terlalu glamour seperti yang Anda minta" ucap Baekhyun.

Wanita itu menganggukan kepalanya setuju. "Kalau begitu aku pilih yang ini"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Besok Anda bisa datang ke butik saya yang berada di Gangnam dan Anda bisa langsung bertemu dengan saya atau dengan asisten saya – Minseok – untuk mengukur tubuh Anda"

Wanita tadi mengangguk. "Baiklah. Sebelum ke sana aku akan menghubungimu terlebih dahulu"

PLAK

Kedua orang yang sedang berdiskusi itu segera menolehkan kepala mereka ketika mendengar suara tamparan yang keras. Mereka melihat seorang wanita tinggi sedang berdiri dan menampar pria yang sedang duduk dihadapannya itu. Bukan hanya mereka saja, tapi beberapa pengunjung yang lain juga melihat adegan _drama_ itu. Baekhyun masih menatap ke arah mereka sebelum akhirnya dia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada kliennya yang berbicara dengannya.

"Baekhyun-ssi, maaf tapi aku harus pergi lebih dulu karena harus mengurus masalah undangan"

"Ya tentu, tidak masalah Jihyun-ssi"

Wanita bernama Jihyun tadi tersenyum sebelum akhirnya dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari cafe itu. Baekhyun yang melihat Jihyun sudah keluar cafe segera membereskan desain-desainnya dan kembali menatap ke arah tadi dan mendengus.

"Si bodoh itu tidak bisa apa kalau tidak membuat masalah sedikit saja" gumam Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah meja milik _pasangan_ yang tadi bertengkar dan kini hanya tersisa sang pria saja. Entah kemana sang wanita tinggi tadi mungkin saja dia sudah pergi setelah menampar pipi pria ini. Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di depan pria itu membuat pria yang menunduk tadi segera mendongak dan menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Bagaimana rasanya ditampar didepan umum, Park?"

Pria tadi terkejut ketika mendengar ucapan Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya dia hanya mendengus dan mengusap pipinya yang masih berwarna merah. Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa tau? Apa dia sudah berada disini sejak tadi?

"Bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini Baek? Ini bahkan sudah lewat jam makan siang"

"Aku baru saja bertemu dengan seorang klien. Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan disini? Berpacaran dengan kekasihmu di jam kantor begini?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak berpacaran! Lagipula kau kekasihku!" protes Chanyeol.

Baekhyun diam dan tidak berkomentar apapun tapi Chanyeol tau kalau Baekhyun saat ini sedang menunggu penjelasan mengapa Chanyeol bisa berada disini. Ditampar pula. Chanyeol menghela napasnya.

"Dia bilang dia ingin bertemu denganku untuk yang terakhir kalinya dan aku menyetujui hal itu karena kupikir toh hanya pertemuan biasa. Tapi, dia malah berkata dia ingin kembali denganku dan tentu saja aku menolaknya karena aku sudah berpacaran denganmu tapi dia terus memaksa dan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak masalah kalau menjadi yang kedua dan aku tentu saja menolaknya" jelas Chanyeol.

"Apa dia menamparmu hanya karena kau menolaknya?"

"Setelah aku menolaknya dia malah bilang kenapa dia tidak bisa menjadi yang kedua padahal ketika aku berpacaran dengannya aku memiliki kekasih yang lain selain dirinya setelah itu dia berdiri dan menamparku lalu pergi begitu saja"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya. Tapi, dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat siapa orang yang menampar Chanyeol tadi karena selain membelakanginya wanita yang diselingkuhi oleh Chanyeol itu banyak. Jadi, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat seluruhnya sekalipun dia jenius.

"Apa pipimu masih terasa sakit?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya seperti anak kecil membuat Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Terkadang Chanyeol sering membuat Baekhyun gemas dengan tingkahnya itu.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau segera kembali ke kantor Tuan Park. Aku yakin Sehun pasti sedang kewalahan sekarang"

"Aku tidak mau kembali ke kantor kalau kau tidak ikut" rengek Chanyeol.

"Jangan konyol. Aku juga harus bekerja"

"Kau bisa menggambar desain-desain itu diruanganku Baek. Ayolah"

Baekhyun kembali menghela napasnya sebelum akhirnya dia mengangguk dan Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki mereka memasuki kantor milik keluarga Park sambil bergandengan tangan. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah menolaknya tapi Chanyeol terus memaksa dan akhirnya dia mengalah. Beberapa karyawan tampak membungkukan badan mereka ketika keduanya lewat. Mereka sama sekali tidak terkejut ketika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergandengan tangan seperti itu karena mereka tau keduanya sudah bersahabat sejak kecil bahkan Chanyeol pernah merangkul pundak Baekhyun ketika Baekhyun berkunjung ke kantornya.

"Lama tak jumpa Baek" sapa Sehun ketika keduanya sudah berada di depan ruangan Chanyeol.

"Ya, kapan terakhir kali kita bertemu? Beberapa bulan lalu ya?" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya matanya memincing melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang bergandengan tangan. Yah, sebenarnya dia sudah biasa melihat skinship keduanya karena dulu mereka satu sekolah, tapi Sehun heran karena Baekhyun mau melakukan skinship di depan umum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tumben kau datang ke kantor Baek. Biasanya Chanyeol yang pergi ke butikmu"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia datang ke kantor hah? Apa salah dia mengunjungi kekasihnya sendiri?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun yang mendengar ucapan Chanyeol menganga. Kekasih? Siapa kekasihnya Baekhyun?

Sebelum Sehun sempat bertanya apa-apa, Chanyeol malah mengatakan jangan masuk ke ruangannya kalau bukan untuk membahas hal penting dan setelahnya dia dan Baekhyun memasuki ruangan Chanyeol dan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berdiri di depan pintu sambil menganga.

"Mereka berpacaran? Tidak mungkin" gumamnya.

.

Chanyeol meletakan dengan kasar dokumen yang sejak tadi dia baca. Mata bulatnya menatap ke arah Baekhyun yang kini duduk disofa yang mengarah kepadanya dan menatapnya dengan tajam. Sejak satu jam yang lalu mereka memasuki ruangan Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam dan diam saja ketika Chanyeol bertanya padanya.

"Baiklah Baek aku menyerah. Aku tidak bisa diacuhkan begini olehmu, katakan apa salahku?"

Baekhyun masih diam.

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Baekhyun. Mata sipit Baekhyun mengikuti pergerakannya dan Chanyeol bisa menangkap bahwa mata itu kini agak bingung ketika Chanyeol berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun dan menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan lembut.

"Katakan padaku Baek. Apa kesalahanku?" tanya Chanyeol dengan lembut.

Baekhyun masih diam sebelum akhirnya dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Dia tidak bisa menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol yang bersikap lembut dan menatapnya lembut seperti itu. Baekhyun mendengus. Dasar penggoda ulung!

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti tadi?"

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar mencoba mencerna maksud perkataan Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya dia memahami bahwa maksud Baekhyun adalah perkataannya dengan Sehun tadi di depan pintu. Chanyeol tersenyum dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Memangnya kenapa? Toh kau memang kekasihku"

"Bukan begitu. Sehun pasti sangat terkejut sekali tadi lagipula kita berpacaran hanya untuk mengetahui orientasi seksual-ku saja"

Tatapan Chanyeol yang lembut kini berubah menjadi tajam ketika Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa mereka berpacaran hanya untuk mengetahui orientasi seksualnya saja.

"Jangan berkata begitu. Kalau kau memang pada akhirnya jatuh pada pesonaku aku akan menikahimu Baek. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, kau tau kan aku sudah berjanji tidak akan genit pada siapapun dan juga bersumpah bahwa aku akan tetap setia? Aku benar-benar serius denganmu Byun Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol dengan tegas.

Dan sadar atau tidak sebuah semburat berwarna merah muda muncul dipipi Baekhyun.

.

.

"Kau serius Park Chanyeol?" tanya Sehun.

Chanyeol mengangguk sebelum akhirnya dia menyesap cappucinonya. Satu jam yang lalu Baekhyun dijemput oleh Minseok karena mereka harus bertemu dengan klien lain dan ketika mengetahui kalau Baekhyun sudah pergi, Sehun langsung masuk ke ruangan Chanyeol dan menanyakan hal ini pada sahabatnya itu.

"Ck. Yang benar saja kau mengatakan bahwa kau ingin mengetahui orientasi seksual Baekhyun? Apa susahnya dengan menyatakan perasaanmu langsung padanya?"

"Tidak bisa. Aku tidak ingin hubunganku dengannya menjadi canggung kalau dia tau perasaanku yang sebenarnya padanya lagipula selama dia menjadi kekasihku aku akan membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku secara perlahan" ucap Chanyeol dengan yakin.

Sehun mendesah lelah. Sehun dan Chanyeol sudah saling kenal ketika mereka duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama saat itu Chanyeol yang sudah mengerti tentang cinta – Chanyeol puber dengan cepat – mengatakan pada Sehun bahwa Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun dan Sehun bilang untuk menyatakan perasaannya itu pada Baekhyun saja, tapi Chanyeol menolak karena dia takut hubungannya dengan Baekhyun akan menjadi canggung.

Hal ini-lah yang menjadi alasan kenapa Chanyeol sangat manja kepada Baekhyun dan sangat protektif kepada sahabat mungilnya itu. Ketika tau Baekhyun sekolah diluar negeri saja, Chanyeol protes karena dia tidak ingin Baekhyun pergi jauh darinya tapi karena dia tau mimpi Baekhyun adalah menjadi desainer terkenal maka Chanyeol mengalah. Ketika Baekhyun pergi, Chanyeol memainkan hati wanita ataupun pria sebagai pelampiasan rasa rindunya pada Baekhyun. Dia bisa gila karena di pikirannya hanya ada Baekhyun saja, oleh karena itu Chanyeol menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun namun perasaan Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun sama sekali tidak berubah.

Chanyeol pikir dia akan kembali menjadi biasa saja ketika Baekhyun kembali dari Paris, tapi ternyata keinginan untuk memiliki sahabat mungilnya malah semakin besar, oleh karena itu kebiasaannya untuk menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun tidak pernah berubah sekalipun Baekhyun berkata bahwa dia jengkel dengan sikap Chanyeol yang satu itu. Tapi, sejak satu bulan lalu ketika Chanyeol diacuhkan oleh Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bisa menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun karena dipikirannya hanya ada Baekhyun, Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun.

Lalu beberapa hari lalu, eomma-nya menelpon dengan berkata pada Chanyeol untuk berhenti menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun dan menikah secepatnya. Chanyeol yang pusing lalu menceritakan masalahnya dengan Baekhyun dan malah mengeluarkan alasan-alasan konyol agar Baekhyun mau menjadi kekasihnya. Sekonyol apapun permintaannya, Chanyeol tau kalau Baekhyun pasti akan menurutinya dan Chanyeol berjanji akan membuat Baekhyun jatuh ke dalam pesonanya sehingga dia bisa memiliki Baekhyun selamanya.

"Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun ternyata straight?" tanya Sehun setelah mereka terdiam beberapa saat.

"Satu hal yang harus kau ketahui Oh Sehun. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menolak pesonaku dan aku yakin kalau Byun Baekhyun akan jatuh ke dalam pelukanku"

Sehun berdecak. "Dasar pemaksa"

.

.

Baekhyun merapihkan rambutnya lalu menyemprotkan minyak wangi ke beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Mata sipitnya menatap penampilannya pada cermin sebentar sebelum akhirnya dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk turun ke lantai satu.

Ini adalah malam Minggu, lalu rencananya dia dan Chanyeol ingin menonton film istilah lainnya mereka ingin berkencan. Sudah sekitar dua minggu mereka menjalin hubungan dan bisa dibilang ini merupakan kencan pertama mereka walaupun selama dua minggu itu mereka terkadang selalu makan siang bersama kalau sempat.

TING TONG

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu lalu membukanya dan melihat Chanyeol berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyuman manisnya. Baekhyun terdiam sambil meneliti penampilan Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu mengenakan kemeja hitam polos sehingga tubuh atletisnya agak terbentuk dengan lengan yang digulung hingga siku, lalu dia juga mengenakan sebuah jeans hitam dan sepatu hitam.

"Apa kau berniat untuk menghadiri acara pemakaman?" komentar Baekhyun.

"Ya! Apa begitu caramu mengomentari penampilan kekasihmu?" protes Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas sebelum akhirnya dia menutup pintu rumahnya lalu menguncinya. Ketika dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol, pria itu kini berdiri dengan sebuket bunga tulip merah digenggamannya. Dimana dia tadi meletakan bunga itu?

"Untukmu, malaikatku" ucap Chanyeol lembut lalu membawa tangan Baekhyun ke bibirnya dan mengecupnya dengan lembut.

"Te-terima kasih Yeol" ucap Baekhyun dengan terbata. Dia benar-benar terkejut dengan tingkah Chanyeol yang sangat romantis ini.

Chanyeol tersenyum ketika dia menyadari sebuah semburat merah muda di pipi putih Baekhyun. Chanyeol lalu menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dan membuka pintu mobilnya lalu menyuruh pria mungil itu untuk masuk.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini Yeol"

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi. "Ketika kau adalah sahabatku aku tidak perlu melakukan itu. Tapi Baek, kau kini adalah kekasihku dan aku harus memperlakukanmu dengan spesial"

.

.

"Ya ampun Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun tersentak ketika mendengar asisten sekaligus sahabatnya itu berteriak dengan kencang. Mata sipitnya melihat bahwa Minseok saat ini sedang menatapnya dengan kesal. Uh, apa Baekhyun melamun ketika Minseok sedang menjelaskan sesuatu?

"Ya, kau melamun. Ada apa denganmu Baek? Sejak tadi kau tersenyum sambil menatap cincin– ASTAGA TUNGGU DULU! CINCIN?! KAU DAPAT CINCIN DARI SIAPA?!"

Baekhyun mendengus sambil mengusap telinganya yang terasa berdengung ketika mendengar teriakan Minseok. Apa Minseok tidak bisa berkata dengan pelan? Baekhyun kan tidak tuli!

"Aish iya iya aku akan mengatakannya padamu. Tapi, jangan berteriak lagi"

Minseok mengangguk semangat sebelum akhirnya dia memusatkan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun yang sedang bercerita, bahkan pria berpipi chubby itu lupa bahwa mereka saat ini sedang membahas masalah pekerjaan. Ketika Baekhyun selesai bercerita, Minseok langsung tersenyum lebar dan menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan menggoda.

"Sudah kuduga kalian akan berakhir dengan menjadi sepasang kekasih"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi Baek, bagaimana Chanyeol bisa memberikan cincin padamu?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya sebelum akhirnya sebuah semburat merah muda muncul di kedua pipi putihnya ketika kejadian malam Minggu kemarin kembali berputar di otaknya.

.

 _Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dalam mobil Chanyeol ketika pria tinggi itu membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengatakan terima kasih pada pria itu. Keduanya lalu berjalan hingga mereka berhenti di depan pintu rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menekan tombol password rumahnya dan ketika dia ingin masuk ke dalam sebuah lengan menahannya membuatnya berbalik._

" _Ada apa Yeol?"_

" _Baek, terima kasih untuk malam ini"_

 _Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Bukankah kau sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali?"_

 _Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang terasa tidak gatal sama sekali tanda dia sangat gugup. Seumur hidupnya ini adalah pertama kalinya pria tinggi itu merasa gugup di hadapan sahabat mungilnya. Melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang gugup, Baekhyun kini menatap Chanyeol dengan intens._

" _Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"_

 _Chanyeol meringis. Setelah itu pria tinggi itu meraih tangan kiri Baekhyun dengan tangan kanannya, lalu tangan kirinya merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah. Baekhyun terdiam sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung. Chanyeol hanya diam lalu membuka kotak tersebut dan mata Baekhyun membelalak ketika dia melihat dua buah cincin di dalam kotak beludru tersebut._

" _Chanyeol?"_

" _Saat ini aku memang tidak ingin melamarmu Baek. Aku tau kau mungkin masih bingung dengan perasaanmu sendiri tapi aku hanya ingin kau tau bahwa aku sama sekali tidak bermain-main dalam hubungan ini. Aku serius menjalani hubungan denganmu Baek, karena aku mencintaimu sejak dulu" ucap Chanyeol tegas sambil menatap ke dalam mata Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun terdiam mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang dan Baekhyun benar-benar takut kalau Chanyeol akan mendengar suara jantungnya yang sangat keras itu. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya tanda pria mungil itu sedang gugup. Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang menurutnya menggemaskan itu lalu melanjutkan perkataannya._

" _Kalau kau juga menganggap hubungan ini dengan serius pakai cincin yang berada di sebelah kanan, tapi kalau kau tidak menganggap hubungan ini dengan serius tutup kotaknya Baek"_

 _Baekhyun menatap kotak cincin yang ada ditangan Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya pandangannya beralih ke arah mata Chanyeol. Mata hazel Baekhyun menatap dengan intens bola mata hitam Chanyeol dan pria mungil itu bisa melihat kesungguhan dan juga ketulusan di dalam mata Chanyeol. Baekhyun menutup matanya lalu menghela napas sebelum akhirnya dia menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan malu-malu._

" _Aku tidak ingin memakai cincin ini sendiri. Jadi, maukah kau memakaikannya untukku Yeol?"_

 _Chanyeol terdiam dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Apa barusan Baekhyun memintanya untuk memakaikan cincin ini padanya? Jantung Chanyeol rasanya ingin meledak karena Baekhyun terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih manis ketika menatapnya dengan pandangan malu-malu._

 _Chanyeol lalu memakaikan cincin pada jari Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama pada jari Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sebelum akhirnya dia mencium dahi Baekhyun dengan lembut._

" _Terima kasih Baek"_

 _._

"Ya Tuhan! Baekhyun-ah! Dia manis sekali!" seru Minseok ketika Baekhyun mengakhiri ceritanya.

Sebelum Baekhyun sempat membalas perkataan Minseok, seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan Baekhyun yang pintunya belum ditutup oleh Minseok ketika dia masuk tadi.

"Siapa yang manis, Minseok-ah?"

Minseok yang mendengar suara bass di belakangnya segera menoleh dan melihat Park Chanyeol berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan masih lengkap dengan pakaian kerjanya membuat pria tinggi itu terlihat lebih tampan. Minseok menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan menggoda ketika matanya melihat cincin yang melingkar di jari Chanyeol. Baekhyun melotot ketika Minseok menatapnya seperti itu dan setelahnya Minseok terkekeh kecil.

"Kenapa kau ingin tau sekali?" tanya Baekhyun datar.

"Ya ampun Baek, apakah aku bertanya padamu?"

Baekhyun mendengus ketika mendengar jawaban Chanyeol membuat pria tinggi itu tertawa ketika melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Minseok yang merasa bahwa dirinya mengganggu, segera membereskan kertas-kertas yang ada diatas meja Baekhyun dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Aku akan menelponmu nanti malam untuk membahas masalah yang tadi Baek, oke?"

Baekhyun yang melihat Minseok sudah keluar ruangan hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Karena dia bercerita tentang masalahnya dengan Chanyeol tadi, Baekhyun dan Minseok tidak jadi membahas tentang produk-produk terbaru yang rencananya akan rilis bulan depan.

Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya di kursi tempat Minseok duduk lalu dia menatap Baekhyun sambil menyangga kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya yang dia tumpukan di atas meja. Baekhyun yang ditatap oleh Chanyeol hanya diam sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda dia bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Memandangimu"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum akhirnya dia mendengus. "Maksudku, kenapa kau ada disini Yeol. Kenapa kau tidak ada dikantormu?"

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya ketika mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun.

"Makanya kalau bicara itu yang jelas Baek biar aku tidak salah paham. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku ada disini? Aku kan merindukan kekasihku yang manis ini" goda Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas dan Chanyeol kembali tertawa.

"Ini sudah waktunya pulang Baek. Kau mau menginap di butik memangnya?"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya sebelum akhirnya dia melihat jam dinding yang ada di ruangannya dan sudah menunjukan waktu pukul tujuh malam. Baekhyun meringis sebentar, sebelum akhirnya dia membereskan beberapa sketsa yang ada diatas mejanya dan memasukannya ke dalam map.

"Ayo Yeol"

.

.

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa yang ada diruangannya. Matanya terlihat lelah dan pria tinggi itu benar-benar malas untuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Tentu saja dia malas karena dia tidak memiliki semangat apapun sejak dua hari lalu.

"Astaga kenapa kau santai-santai begini?" ucap Sehun ketika dia memasuki ruangan Chanyeol dan mendapati pria itu yang sedang duduk di sofa bukannya mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

Chanyeol hanya mendesah lelah dan tidak berniat untuk menyahuti ucapan Sehun. Sehun yang paham kalau bos sekaligus sahabatnya itu sedang galau ikut-ikutan mendesah. Selalu seperti ini. Setidaknya selama dua bulan sekali atau tepatnya ketika butik Baekhyun akan meluncurkan produk-produk baru Chanyeol pasti akan menjadi seperti ini. Memangnya apa hubungannya antara Baekhyun yang meluncurkan produk baru dengan Chanyeol yang galau? Oh, tentu saja ada. Setiap butik Baekhyun meluncurkan produk baru itu tandanya pria mungil itu akan menjadi lebih sibuk dari biasanya dan itu tandanya dia akan mengacuhkan Chanyeol padahal Chanyeol itu paling tidak bisa diacuhkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Telpon saja Yeol"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya ketika mendengar usul Sehun. Dia tidak mungkin menelpon Baekhyun sekarang karena dia benar-benar tau pria mungilnya itu sedang sibuk-sibuknya dan Chanyeol tidak ingin mengganggu kekasih mungilnya itu.

"Daripada kau seperti ini dan menyusahkanku lebih baik kau telpon saja. Apa salahnya menelpon beberapa menit?"

Ketika Chanyeol ingin menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, ponsel yang dia letakan di atas meja berbunyi dan dengan cepat pria itu langsung bangkit dan mengambil ponselnya. Mata bulatnya berbinar ketika mengetahui siapa yang menghubunginya.

Park Baekhyunnie.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sebelum akhirnya dia menekan tombol hijau dan memanggil nama Baekhyun dengan semangat. Sedangkan Sehun yang mengetahui hal ini hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar pasangan baru"

.

.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya lelah ketika sambungan telponnya terputus. Baru saja dia mendapatkan kabar dari manajer yang menangani salah satu cabang butiknya di Singapura dan mengatakan bahwa ada beberapa masalah di butik dan Baekhyun harus menanganinya langsung.

"Padahal kupikir aku bisa beristirahat setelah ini" gumamnya.

Sudah sekitar dua minggu sejak produk terbarunya dirilis dan Baekhyun benar-benar lega karena dia sudah bisa bersantai sejak beberapa hari lalu. Bahkan kemarin, dia dan Chanyeol sempat makan malam romantis berdua. Ngomong-ngomong soal Chanyeol, Baekhyun sepertinya sudah benar-benar jatuh ke dalam pesona sahabatnya itu. Chanyeol benar-benar membuktikan bahwa dia tidak genit dan juga setia kepada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun percaya kalau sahabatnya yang kini menjadi kekasihnya itu sudah benar-benar berubah dan serius untuk menjalin hubungan dengannya.

"Baek, jadi kapan kau akan ke cabang yang ada di Singapura?" tanya Minseok sambil memasuki ruangan Baekhyun.

"Kurasa besok aku akan berangkat ke sana. Aku minta tolong padamu untuk mengurus butik ini ya?" pinta Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja Baek. Kau ingin aku memesankan tiket untukmu?"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya, tolong ya"

Minseok kembali mengangguk sebelum akhirnya dia menatap pria mungil di hadapannya. "Jangan lupa untuk memberitau Chanyeol tentang hal ini Baek. Aku tidak ingin dia menjadi khawatir sama seperti saat kau pergi ke Milan waktu itu"

"Tentu. Dia baru akan kembali nanti malam dari Busan dan dia bilang dia ingin menginap di apartemen Sehun jadi aku akan ke kantornya lebih dulu sebelum pergi ke bandara"

Minseok menganggukan kepalanya ketika mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun.

.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung kantor kekasihnya dengan santai. Beberapa pegawai membungkukan badan ke arahnya yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman kecil dari pria itu. Baekhyun berjalan ke arah lift yang akan membawanya ke lantai 27 tempat ruangan Chanyeol berada.

"Si bodoh itu pasti akan merajuk kalau aku memberi taunya dengan mendadak begini" gumam Baekhyun sambil membayangkan wajah Chanyeol yang merajuk padanya.

TING

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dalam lift dan dia sempat berpapasan dengan Sehun yang sepertinya baru kembali dari toilet. Pria tinggi itu agak terkejut ketika melihat Baekhyun di kantor Chanyeol pada saat jam kerja.

"Baek? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Apa Chanyeol ada diruangannya? Aku ingin menemuinya sebentar sebelum aku pergi ke Singapura"

"Singapura? Kenapa kau mau pergi ke sana?"

"Ada beberapa masalah di sana dan aku berencana untuk menangani masalah itu secara langsung"

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. "Baiklah, kebetulan aku juga ingin ke ruangan Chanyeol kita pergi bersama saja Baek tapi aku harus mengambil dokumen dulu"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya dia berjalan lebih dulu ke arah ruangan Chanyeol. Sehun menyuruh Baekhyun untuk langsung masuk saja sedangkan pria itu memasuki ruangannya dulu untuk mengambil dokumen.

Ketika Baekhyun ingin memasuki ruangan Chanyeol, pria itu melihat bahwa pintu ruangan Chanyeol tidak sepenuhnya tertutup ada celah yang lumayan besar sehingga Baekhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas ke dalam ruangan Chanyeol.

"Chan-"

Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti ketika mata hazelnya menatap Chanyeol yang saat ini sedang berpelukan dengan seorang wanita yang Baekhyun tidak tau siapa itu. Dadanya terasa sesak ketika melihat pemandangan dihadapannya dan tanpa dia sadari pelupuk matanya sudah dipenuhi dengan air mata.

"Baek? Kenapa kau diam saja dan tidak masuk?" tanya Sehun ketika melihat kekasih bosnya itu hanya diam di depan pintu.

Baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya ke arah Sehun bersamaan dengan air mata yang lolos dari matanya membuat Sehun terkejut melihat Baekhyun yang menangis.

"Ada apa–"

Ucapan Sehun terhenti karena Baekhyun sudah berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari sana. Kening Sehun mengernyit sebelum akhirnya dia membuka pintu ruangan Chanyeol dan matanya membelalak ketika melihat Chanyeol dan seorang wanita yang tidak dia kenal sedang berpelukan.

"ASTAGA PARK CHANYEOL! APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Chanyeol yang mendengar teriakan Sehun segera melepaskan tangannya pada pinggang wanita itu dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan terkejut. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Chanyeol dan menatap tajam pria itu.

"Kupikir kau sudah berubah Park Chanyeol!" ucap Sehun tajam.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kupikir kau sudah tidak bermain-main lagi dengan yang lain"

"Apa? Aku memang tidak"

Sehun diam dan hanya menatap Chanyeol dan wanita yang sedari tadi diam sambil menunduk. Pandangan Sehun menajam ketika samar-samar dia melihat wajah wanita itu memerah. Chanyeol yang melihat pandangan tajam Sehun segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Yuri-ssi terpleset dan aku hanya menangkap tubuhnya saja tidak lebih" jelas Chanyeol.

Sehun masih diam. Chanyeol mendesah lelah.

"Aku bersumpah Oh Sehun bahwa aku hanya mencintai Baekhyun dan aku setia kepadanya!" seru Chanyeol.

Sehun mendesah sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Tapi setelahnya, pria tinggi itu langsung panik ketika dia ingat bahwa bukan hanya dia saja yang melihat kejadian ini. Tapi, Baekhyun juga!

"Astaga astaga astaga!" serunya panik.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Ini gawat Yeol! Ini benar-benar gawat!" pria itu kini berjalan mondar-mandir di hadapan Chanyeol membuat pria yang lebih tinggi menjadi pusing dan menahan tubuh Sehun.

"Diamlah bodoh! Aku pusing melihatnya. Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?"

"Baekhyun tadi datang ke sini dan dia melihat kau dan Yuri-ssi sedang berpelukan dan dia menangis lalu pergi dari sini"

Mata Chanyeol membulat ketika telinga perinya menangkap kata 'Baekhyun', 'kau dan Yuri-ssi berpelukan', dan 'dia menangis'. Tangannya mencengkram dengan erat bahu Sehun dan matanya tampak panik dan khawatir.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi bodoh?! Dimana dia sekarang?!"

"Err...Yeol. Dia bilang bahwa dia ingin pergi ke Singapura sekarang" ucap Sehun pelan.

Tanpa mendengar ucapan Sehun lagi, Chanyeol langsung berlari keluar dari ruangannya dan berusaha mengejar Baekhyun ke bandara.

.

.

Baekhyun menyesap lattenya sambil menatap ke arah menara Eiffel yang malam ini terlihat sangat indah. Baekhyun merapatkan mantelnya karena angin berhembus lumayan kencang.

Sudah dua bulan ini, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak kembali ke Korea. Setelah dia pergi dari kantor Chanyeol, pria mungil ini segera mengganti tujuannya yang tadinya ingin pergi ke Singapura menjadi ke New York dan meminta asistennya untuk mengurus masalah butiknya yang ada di SIngapura. Alasannya adalah karena Sehun pasti akan memberi tau Chanyeol kalau dia akan pergi ke Singapura dan pria mungil ini belum siap untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Satu minggu setelahnya, Baekhyun baru pergi ke Singapura untuk memantau perkembangan butiknya yang sudah stabil dan setelahnya dia pergi keliling Eropa karena tidak ingin pulang ke Korea.

"Kapan kau akan pulang Baek?"

"Entahlah. Aku masih betah di Paris" ucap Baekhyun pada Minseok melalui telpon.

"Kau tau Baek keadaan Chanyeol–"

"Bisakah kita tidak membahasnya? Aku menelponmu untuk menanyakan masalah pekerjaan"

Di sebrang sana Minseok menghela napasnya lelah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang keras kepala.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengirimkan laporannya padamu lewat e-mail sekarang"

"Terima kasih"

Baekhyun menutup telponnya sebelum akhirnya dia menyesap lagi lattenya. Manik hazelnya kini terlihat sendu. Sejujurnya dia sangat merindukan Chanyeol, tapi dia benar-benar merasa sakit hati karena pria itu ternyata malah memeluk wanita lain dan melanggar janjinya untuk tidak genit pada siapapun dan akan setia padanya. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya dia mendengar notifikasi ponselnya berbunyi yang menandakan sebuah e-mail masuk.

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan dengan pandangan fokus ke layar ponselnya. Manik hazelnya terlihat serius ketika membaca laporan tentang butiknya yang dikirimkan oleh Minseok. Namun, langkah pria itu terhenti ketika dia melihat sepasang sepatu berwarna hitam berdiri tepat di hadapannya lalu dengan kepala yang masih menunduk Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke kiri tapi sepasang sepatu itu ikut melangkah ke kiri dan ketika dia melangkah ke kanan, sepasang sepatu itu mengikutinya.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal lalu mendongakan kepalanya dan ingin memarahi sosok yang terus menerus menghalangi jalannya tapi napasnya malah tercekat dan matanya membelalak karena terkejut.

"Cha-Chanyeol?" bisiknya lirih.

Sepasang lengan kokoh melingkar dengan sempurna di pinggang ramping Baekhyun dengan erat. Kepala Chanyeol di letakan di antara ceruk leher Baekhyun yang sampai saat ini masih terdiam karena terkejut.

"Kau salah paham Baek" bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Demi Tuhan Baek aku dan wanita itu tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Kau salah paham! Dia saat itu terpleset dan aku hanya mencoba menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh. Kau tau Baek aku memang sering melakukan hubungan bermain-main tapi aku bukanlah seseorang yang suka melanggar janji apalagi sumpahku sendiri. Aku berjanji dan bersumpah bahwa aku tidak akan genit dengan siapapun dan aku akan setia padamu dan sampai sekarang aku masih berpegang teguh dengan ucapanku"

Baekhyun terdiam ketika mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol. Tubuhnya menegang ketika dia merasakan tubuh Chanyeol bergetar dipelukannya dan dia merasakan bahwa ceruk lehernya terasa basah karena Chanyeol menangis.

"Chanyeol..."

"Demi Tuhan Baek aku benar-benar frustasi ketika aku sama sekali tidak bisa menemukanmu di Singapura. Bahkan Minseok sempat tidak mengetahui lokasimu dan aku benar-benar panik saat itu. Selama dua bulan ini, aku bahkan tidak fokus bekerja dan hanya berusaha untuk menemukan lokasimu karena diotak-ku hanya ada kau, kau, kau, dan kau!" ucap Chanyeol dengan suara serak.

"Chanyeol, maafkan aku" ucap Baekhyun pelan sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kenapa kau yang meminta maaf? Aku yang salah Baek"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak Yeol. Kalau aku mau mendengarkan penjelasanmu kau pasti tidak akan seperti ini"

Tangan Baekhyun terulur untuk menyentuh wajah Chanyeol. Dia mengusap-ngusap pipi Chanyeol yang lebih tirus dari sebelumnya membuat Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan menikmati sentuhan Baekhyun di wajahnya. Jari-jari lentik Baekhyun juga mengusap kantung mata Chanyeol yang tebal dan itu membuat Baekhyun merasa bersalah kepada Chanyeol.

"Kembalilah padaku Baek" ucap Chanyeol lirih.

"Kembali padamu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ya, jadilah kekasihku lagi"

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan bingung.

"Memangnya siapa yang memutuskan hubungan?"

Chanyeol terdiam.

"Hah?"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Chanyeol yang menurutnya sangat lucu itu.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan putus Yeol. Tunggu, apa kau yang memutuskan hubungan kita?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah serius yang dia buat-buat. Mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan mungkin melakukannya! Melepasmu sama saja dengan bunuh diri"

Baekhyun kembali tertawa.

"Astaga aku hanya bercanda. Kenapa kau menjadi semakin bodoh Yeol?"

Chanyeol menghela napasnya lega. Dia sama sekali tidak marah ketika Baekhyun mengatainya bodoh, pria tinggi itu malah tersenyum ketika melihat Baekhyun yang saat ini sedang tertawa hingga matanya menjadi berbentuk bulan sabit. Baekhyun sangat mempesona.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajah keduanya sehingga kening keduanya menempel. Baekhyun segera menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan terkejut. Chanyeol terkekeh sebelum akhirnya dia kembali mendekatkan wajah keduanya hingga hidung keduanya menempel.

"Aku mencintaimu Baek"

Baekhyun merona sebelum akhirnya dia menjawab dengan pelan.

"Aku juga Yeol"

Chanyeol terkejut. Ya, walaupun selama ini mereka menjalani hubungan yang cukup serius tapi inilah pertama kalinya Baekhyun membalas pernyataan cintanya dan Chanyeol benar-benar sangat senang saat ini. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar lalu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya sehingga bibir keduanya menempel. Keduanya menyalurkan rasa cinta dan juga rindu tanpa ada nafsu didalamnya.

Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dan dia tersenyum ketika melihat wajah Baekhyun yang merona hingga ke telinga. Baekhyun yang ditatap oleh Chanyeol hanya menoleh ke arah lain karena salah tingkah. Chanyeol tertawa melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang menggemaskan sebelum akhirnya dia menarik Baekhyun ke pelukannya dan mengecup pelipis Baekhyun berkali-kali.

"Jangan pergi lagi Baek"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak akan Yeol"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notes: Ini ff pertama yang aku post di akun ini. Maaf kalau ceritanya aneh atau plot-nya yang terlalu kecepetan. Rencananya, pengen bikin ini sebagai ff one shot yang berlanjut (kalau dapat ide). Gimana?**

 **Mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gay or Straight? (Sequel)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Pair: Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Other Casts: Park (Kim) Heechul (GS), Oh Sehun, Luhan, Kim Minseok, Yoona SNSD, Park Yoora**

 **Length: One Shot**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Fluffy(?)**

 **Disclaimer: All the casts aren't mine but the story's originally mine.**

 **Warning: BoyxBoy, Shou-ai, OOC, typo(s)**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Baekhyun pergi ke Paris dan tidak mengabari Chanyeol sehingga pria itu merajuk dan mengurung dirinya selama tiga hari di kamar. Karena dia ingin agar Baekhyun merasakan hal yang sama dengan Chanyeol, Chanyeol berniat untuk balas dendam dengan Baekhyun. Tapi, apa Baekhyun akan merasakan hal yang sama seperti Chanyeol?_ | _"Aku akan balas dendam kepada Baekhyunnie" "Baekhyun ada di rumah sakit!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

TOK

TOK

TOK

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL! CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA!"

Seorang wanita paruh baya mengetuk pintu kayu di hadapannya ini dengan keras. Wanita itu mendengus kesal ketika dia sama sekali tidak mendengar sahutan dari dalam kamar anaknya. Jangankan sebuah sahutan, sebuah suara dari dalam saja wanita itu sama sekali tidak mendengarnya tiga hari belakangan ini.

Sejak tiga hari lalu, putra bungsunya itu tiba-tiba datang ke rumah dan langsung mengurung diri di dalam kamar yang dulu dia tempati sebelum akhirnya dia pindah ke rumah barunya. Wanita itu tidak perlu bertanya apa yang menyebabkan pria tinggi itu merajuk dan mengurung diri di dalam kamar.

Benar,

Alasannya hanyalah satu,

Byun Baekhyun.

Seorang pria mungil yang sudah dia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri itu yang sekarang berstatus sebagai kekasih anak bungsunya itu pergi ke Paris tanpa memberi tau putranya entah alasan apa yang membuat pria mungil itu tidak menghubungi anaknya dan kini malah berujung dengan anaknya yang merajuk dan mengurung diri di dalam kamar selama tiga hari.

"Nyonya, Tuan Muda Baekhyun menelpon Anda"

Heechul mengalihkan pandangannya dari pintu kamar Chanyeol ke arah salah satu pelayannya yang kini menyerahkan telpon rumah kepadanya. Sebuah senyuman cerah muncul di wajah Heechul ketika mendengar Baekhyun menelpon.

"Baekkie-ya~"

"..."

"Kau sudah sampai? Perlukah eomma mengirimkan seseorang untuk menjemputmu?"

"..."

"Ah arrasseo"

"..."

"Ne, berhati-hatilah Baek"

Heechul menyerahkan telpon rumahnya kepada pelayannya lalu beranjak turun ke lantai satu untuk menunggu Baekhyun diruang tengah.

.

.

Heechul mendongakan kepalanya dan melihat seorang pria mungil memasuki rumahnya dengan langkah yang terburu-buru. Heechul berdiri lalu menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeluknya.

"Baekkie! Sudah lama ya kau tidak berkunjung?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Maaf eomma, karena sibuk dengan butik aku jadi jarang mengunjungi Sungmin eomma dan Heechul eomma"

"Tidak masalah. Bagaimana perjalananmu?"

"Yah perjalananku akan baik-baik saja kalau saja seorang _bayi besar_ tidak dalam keadaan yang mengkhawatirkan'' ucap Baekhyun dengan sarkastik.

Heechul tertawa kecil. "Naiklah ke atas dan bujuk _bayi besar_ itu. Eomma akan menyusul nanti dan mengantarkan makanan"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya dia berjalan ke lantai dua. Dia tidak perlu diantar lagi karena dia sudah sangat hafal dengan baik seluruh seluk-beluk rumah ini karena sejak kecil dia sudah sering main ke sini.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya sebelum akhirnya dia mengetuk pintu kayu dihadapannya. Tidak terdengar sahutan apapun. Baekhyun mengetuk pintunya lagi dan kali ini lebih keras.

"Chanyeol..."

"Ini aku Baekhyun. Buka pintunya Yeol"

Tak sampai satu menit, Baekhyun samar-samar mendengar sebuah suara dari dalam kamar. Tak lama dia juga mendengar suara kunci yang diputar tapi pintu tidak terbuka sama sekali. Baekhyun lalu memutar kenop pintunya dan dia melihat seseorang yang sedang menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal dan kini memunggunginya.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Semarah-marahnya Chanyeol padanya, pria tinggi itu tidak akan mungkin bisa mengacuhkannya. Dia tau kalau tadi yang membuka kunci adalah Chanyeol dan pria itu masih merajuk padanya makanya dia sama sekali tidak membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-ah..."

Baekhyun berjalan memasuki kamar Chanyeol yang terlihat agak berantakan dan mendudukan dirinya di tepi kasur. Tangannya terulur untuk mengguncangkan bahu Chanyeol dengan pelan.

"Chanyeol, apa kau sudah makan?"

"..."

"Hei, Chanyeol-ah..."

"..."

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu"

Ada sedikit pergerakan di balik selimut, tapi selimutnya tidak terbuka sama sekali.

Baekhyun mendesah lelah. Apa aku benar-benar harus melakukannya? Aish, sial! pikir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya,

"Chanyeollie~" cicitnya pelan.

Tubuh Chanyeol yang tadi memunggungi Baekhyun, kini memutar sehingga berhadapan dengan Baekhyun tapi selimutnya masih belum terbuka.

"Chanyeollie~ aku merindukanmu~"

GREP

Baekhyun langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona di ceruk leher Chanyeol ketika pria tinggi itu langsung membuang begitu saja selimutnya dan kini menarik Baekhyun hingga posisi tubuh Baekhyun berada di atas tubuh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Baekhyun dan dia bisa merasakan nafas hangat Baekhyun mengenai lehernya. Matanya melirik Baekhyun dan dia terkekeh ketika melihat wajah Baekhyun yang merona hingga telinganya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Baekhyunnie~" bisik Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya di telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Demi Tuhan dia benar-benar malu karena berbicara dengan nada manja seperti itu kepada Chanyeol. Kalau bukan karena pria ini merajuk, Baekhyun tidak akan mau memanggil Chanyeol dengan nada manja seperti itu.

Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya dan Baekhyun lalu memangku pria mungil yang sampai sekarang masih memeluk lehernya dengan erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk lehernya itu.

"Hei Baek, tunjukanlah wajahmu"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Tidak mau" rengeknya.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Kenapa?"

"Aish! Aku malu bodoh"

Dan tawa Chanyeol terdengar lebih keras sehingga memenuhi ruangan kamarnya.

.

Baekhyun meletakan mangkuk yang kini sudah kosong itu di atas nakas di sebelah tempat tidur Chanyeol. Pandangannya beralih ke arah pria tinggi yang kini tersenyum lebar sambil menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau merajuk?" tanya Baekhyun.

Senyuman di wajah Chanyeol kini berganti menjadi sebuah cemberut.

"Kau tau alasannya Baek"

Baekhyun bersedekap dan kini menatap kekasihnya dengan alisnya yang terangkat sebelah.

"Kau tidak mengabariku lagi ketika kau pergi keluar negeri! Kau bilang akan selalu mengabariku"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau pikir siapa seseorang yang bodoh yang menjatuhkan ponselnya ke dalam toilet sehingga tidak bisa menyala?"

Chanyeol semakin cemberut.

"Tapi, kau bisa mendatangiku langsung!"

"Kau pikir kau ada dimana saat itu Tuan Park Chanyeol?" desis Baekhyun tajam.

Chanyeol terdiam dan malah mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain sebelum akhirnya dia kini menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan menuduh seperti anak kecil.

"Kau bisa menghubungiku lewat e-mail!"

"Katakan itu kepada seseorang yang bahkan tidak mengecek e-mailnya sejak empat hari lalu" ucap Baekhyun sambil memutar bola matanya.

Chanyeol terdiam. "Tunggu, kau menghubungiku lewat e-mail?"

Baekhyun hanya mendengus sebelum akhirnya dia mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku dan menunjukan beberapa e-mail yang terkirim ke alamat e-mail milik Chanyeol.

"Sehari sebelum berangkat ke Paris aku sudah mengirimimu e-mail dan kau tidak membalasnya. Jadi, jangan salahkan aku"

Chanyeol langsung menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan bersalah.

"Maafkan aku Baek"

Chanyeol kini mengakui bahwa itu salahnya. Seminggu yang lalu, pria itu pergi ke Jepang untuk mengurus sebuah proyek di sana, pria itu juga menjatuhkan ponselnya ke dalam closet toilet sehingga ponselnya basah dan tidak menyala, dan karena terlalu sibuk pria itu bahkan tidak mengecek e-mail pribadinya sehingga dia tidak tau kalau Baekhyun sudah memberinya kabar.

"Kau boleh saja merajuk tapi paling tidak kau harus makan Yeol. Jangan membuatku khawatir"

Chanyeol menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya sebelum akhirnya dia menganggukan kepalanya dengan ragu. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya dia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi di kamar Chanyeol yang terletak di pojok ruangan.

"Kau mau kemana Baek?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kamar mandi"

Mata Chanyeol membulat. Pria tinggi itu lalu bangkit dari kasur dan ingin mengejar Baekhyun tapi dia malah tersandung selimut yang tadi dia buang begitu saja dan dia terjatuh ke lantai. Baekhyun yang mendengar sesuatu yang terjatuh dengan keras hanya menolehkan kepalanya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Sama sekali tidak khawatir dengan Chanyeol yang baru saja terjatuh.

"Si bodoh ini..." gumamnya.

Baekhyun memutar kenop pintu kamar mandi dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk lalu menutup pintunya. Chanyeol yang kini sudah duduk di lantai kamarnya kini memukul-mukul kepalanya.

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL! APA-APAAN SEMUA INI?!"

Chanyeol meringis.

"Mati aku"

.

.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat Chanyeol yang kini sedang lesu dan hanya memutar-mutar pulpennya dengan jarinya itu. Ya, sudah hampir satu minggu pria itu terlihat uring-uringan. Ini karena Baekhyun yang marah kepada Chanyeol karena perbuatannya tempo hari lalu.

Sehun sudah mendengar keseluruhan ceritanya dari Baekhyun ketika pria tinggi berkulit pucat itu menelpon Baekhyun. Ternyata, ketika Chanyeol merajuk dan dia sama sekali tidak menerima makanan yang di berikan oleh eomma-nya, pria tinggi itu menyimpan banyak sekali makanan sebelum mengurung dirinya selama tiga hari di dalam kamar. Chanyeol yang kaget karena Baekhyun datang tiba-tiba, hanya sempat meletakan sampah-sampah makanannya di dalam kamar mandinya dan ketika Baekhyun melihat kamar mandi Chanyeol penuh dengan sampah pria mungil itu langsung pergi dari sana dan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Aish jangan hanya memutar-mutar pulpenmu begitu. Cepat tanda tangani dokumennya!" seru Sehun kesal.

Chanyeol melirik Sehun sekilas sebelum pria tinggi itu kini mengacuhkan Sehun sepenuhnya.

"Sialan. Apa maumu?"

"Aku mau Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol cepat.

"Jangan kekanak-kanakan Yeol. Astaga, aku benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan kenapa Baekhyun mau-maunya menjadi kekasihmu" ucap Sehun sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tentu saja karena dia mencintaiku"

Sehun berdecak. Chanyeol hanya mau menanggapi ucapannya kalau topik yang mereka bicarakan berhubungan dengan Baekhyun, kalau Sehun membahas pekerjaan jangan harap Chanyeol mau menanggapinya. Syukur-syukur Chanyeol mau menatapnya ketika Sehun berbicara tentang pekerjaan.

"Kalau kau membereskan pekerjaanmu sebelum makan siang aku akan meminta Luhan agar dia membujuk Baekhyun untuk makan siang bersama denganmu"

Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan mata berbinar. "Benarkah?"

"Hanya kalau kau membereskan pekerjaanmu sebelum makan siang"

.

Luhan mengetuk pintu di hadapannya sebelum akhirnya dia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan sahabat mungilnya. Mata rusanya berbinar ketika dia mendapati Baekhyun dan Minseok yang kini sedang berbincang-bincang dengan santai.

"Hai Baekhyunnie, hai Minseokkie"

"Hai Luhannie"

"Hai Lu"

Luhan tersenyum sebelum akhirnya dia mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Minseok. Maniknya kini menatap Baekhyun dengan riang dan membuat yang lebih muda ikut menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ada apa Lu? Tumben kau mampir ke butik-ku"

"Apa pekerjaan kalian sudah selesai?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, Luhan malah balik bertanya.

"Ya, rencananya kami akan makan siang bersama setelah ini. Kau mau bergabung?" tawar Baekhyun.

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat. "Tentu saja, tapi bisakah aku yang memilih restorannya?"

Baekhyun dan Minseok menganggukan kepalanya setuju.

"Bagus! Aku yang traktir. Ayo cepat! Perutku sudah berbunyi sejak tadi" ucap Luhan sambil menarik keduanya dengan semangat.

Minseok terkekeh sebelum akhirnya dia dan Baekhyun mengikuti Luhan dengan pasrah. Keduanya bahkan menurut saja ketika mereka dipaksa Luhan untuk memasuki mobilnya dan setelahnya mobil itu pergi ke arah pusat kota.

"Sebenarnya kita mau makan siang dimana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau akan tau nanti, Baek"

Sekitar dua puluh lima menit kemudian, Luhan memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah parkiran restoran yang menjual berbagai macam masakan Eropa. Sebelah alis Baekhyun terangkat ketika Luhan membawanya ke sebuah restoran tempat biasanya dia dan Chanyeol makan siang.

'Entah kenapa aku merasakan ada sesuatu' ucap Baekhyun dalam hati.

Tapi, Baekhyun hanya diam dan mengikuti Luhan yang kini sudah menarik dirinya dan juga Minseok masuk ke dalam restoran. Suasana restoran sangat ramai mengingat ini adalah jam makan siang bagi para pekerja kantoran.

"Meja yang sudah direservasi atas nama Luhan" ucap Luhan kepada seorang pelayan.

Pelayan tersebut terlihat melihat daftar yang ada ditangannya sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum dan membawa mereka bertiga memasuki restoran di bagian VIP. Kening Baekhyun semakin mengernyit ketika dia melihat seseorang yang dia kenal kini melambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka.

"Sehunnie" panggil Luhan dengan riang.

Baekhyun dan Minseok hanya berjalan mengikuti Luhan yang kini menghampiri Sehun di salah satu meja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, sayang?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Aku berniat untuk makan siang dengan Baekhyun dan Minseok. Kau sendiri?"

Sehun berdecak. "Makan siang dengan Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu hanya mau makan siang di sini. Padahal aku sudah bilang aku sedang tidak ingin makan makanan Eropa"

Luhan tertawa mendengar gerutuan kekasihnya. "Bagaimana kalau aku membuatkanmu makanan lain nanti malam?"

Mata Sehun berbinar. "Setuju"

"Lu, dimana meja–"

Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti ketika sebuah tangan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dengan erat dan membawanya pergi dari sana. Mata sipit Baekhyun membulat ketika melihat seseorang yang kini sedang menariknya pergi, tapi setelahnya Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

'Ck. Kedua orang itu lihat saja nanti' ucap Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Aish, lepaskan aku"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya pasrah dan hanya mengikuti pria yang kini membawanya pergi menuju ke bagian outdoor restoran. Chanyeol menarik sebuah kursi untuknya dan mau tidak mau Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di sana lalu menggumamkan terima kasih. Setelah itu pria tinggi itu duduk di hadapannya dan menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

"Baek, maafkan aku. Aku tau aku salah karena beberapa waktu lalu aku bersifat konyol dan kekanak-kanakan. Selain itu aku juga sudah membuatmu khawatir padaku, maaf"

"Bukan hanya aku tapi kau juga membuat Heechul eomma khawatir" ucap Baekhyun tajam.

Chanyeol cemberut.

"Khawatir dari mananya? Eomma hanya menggedor-gedor pintuku saja lalu berteriak-teriak tanpa membujukku dengan lembut"

Baekhyun melotot mendengar ucapan kekasihnya. Astaga pria ini benar-benar kekanak-kanakan pikir Baekhyun.

"Perlukah aku mengingatkan berapa umurmu sekarang, Park?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak perlu, aku masih mengingatnya" ucapnya polos.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Jadi, apa kita baikan Baek?"

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan mengulanginya"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar lalu menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat.

.

.

TOK

TOK

TOK

"Masuk"

Pintu kayu itu terbuka, seorang pria berkulit pucat masuk ke dalam ruangan besar itu bersama dengan seorang wanita berumur dua puluhan. Chanyeol mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap keduanya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ada apa Sehun-ssi? Yoona-ssi?"

"Ada permasalahan pada proyek kita di Jepang, Tuan Park" ucap Yoona sambil meletakan sebuah dokumen di atas meja.

Chanyeol mengambil dokumen yang di letakan oleh karyawannya di atas meja dan membacanya dengan cepat. Keningnya berkerut ketika dia membaca permasalahan yang di maksudkan oleh karyawannya itu.

"Lalu? Langkah apa yang akan kita ambil?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Anda harus menyelesaikan masalah ini langsung ke Jepang, Tuan" ucap Sehun.

"Apa tidak bisa menanganinya dari sini saja?"

"Maaf, tapi tidak bisa Tuan. Ini adalah salah satu proyek terbesar perusahaan dan Anda harus menanganinya langsung"

Chanyeol menghela napasnya lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Yoona-ssi tolong siapkan segala yang di perlukan olehku dan juga Sehun-ssi ke Jepang"

"Baik Tuan" ucap Yoona.

"Kau boleh pergi. Sehun-ssi, tetaplah di sini ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu sebentar"

Yoona membungkukan badannya ke arah Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol yang sekarang hanya terdapat Chanyeol dan Sehun saja.

"Sehun-ah..."

Sehun yang mengira Chanyeol akan membicarakan masalah pekerjaan menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung karena pria tinggi itu memanggilnya dengan panggilan informal. Keduanya memang akan menggunakan ucapan yang formal apabila mereka sedang membahas pekerjaan. Profesionalitas katanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku punya ide"

Alis Sehun berkerut. "Ide apa?"

"Aku akan balas dendam kepada Baekhyunnie"

Sehun melongo. "Hah?"

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya seperti anak kecil.

"Aku tidak akan memberitaukan kepadanya kalau aku pergi ke Jepang untuk menangani masalah proyek ini, kau juga jangan memberi tau Baekhyun ya? Aku ingin dia merasakan penderitaanku dan membuatnya jera agar dia tidak mengulangi lagi perbuatannya yang sering pergi tanpa kabar"

"Astaga Park Chanyeol! Kau bahkan baru berbaikan dengan Baekhyun beberapa hari lalu dan kini kau mau mencari masalah lagi dengannya? Kau gila?! Jangan berbuat hal konyol" seru Sehun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol mendengus. "Ayolah, ya? Lagipula aku punya sebuah rencana yang aku yakin Baekhyun pasti akan langsung memaafkanku kalau dia marah"

"Apa rencanamu?" tanya Sehun dengan curiga.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, Chanyeol malah tersenyum lebar lalu menunjukan layar iPadnya pada Sehun dengan semangat. Sehun menatapnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya dia menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, tapi aku sama sekali tidak ikut-ikutan dengan rencanamu"

.

.

Baekhyun melirik ponselnya dengan malas. Ini sudah hampir jam makan siang dan belum ada tanda-tanda notifikasi yang masuk ke ponselnya. Keningnya mengernyit. Apa Chanyeol sedang rapat?

Sebuah ketukan terdengar dan Baekhyun langsung menolehkan kepalanya dengan semangat. Tapi, dia langsung menjadi lesu ketika yang masuk ke dalam ruangannya bukanlah sosok yang di harapkannya melainkan asistennya.

"Baek? Ada apa denganmu?"

Baekhyun menghela napasnya sebelum akhirnya dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kenapa kau ke sini?"

"Seorang klien meminta jadwal pertemuannya di majukan. Kau ingatkan kalau kita berencana untuk menemui klien nanti sore? Dia meminta agar kita menemuinya sekarang sambil makan siang karena nanti sore dia ada urusan. Apa kau memiliki janji dengan Chanyeol?"

Mendengar nama Chanyeol, secara tidak sadar Baekhyun kembali melirik ponselnya dan masih sama seperti tadi tidak ada notifikasi apapun yang masuk. Baekhyun menghela napasnya lagi.

"Kurasa Chanyeol sedang sibuk dan kami tidak bisa makan siang bersama. Ayo kita temui klien itu sekarang" ucap Baekhyun sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

.

Baekhyun menyesap lattenya dengan pandangan yang tidak teralih dari rumah yang berada di sampingnya.

Rumah Chanyeol.

Setelah Baekhyun kembali dari Paris, keduanya memutuskan untuk tinggal terpisah dari kedua orang tua mereka masing-masing dan mereka tinggal di salah satu perumahan dengan rumah yang bersebelahan. Tadinya, Heechul eomma menyuruh agar mereka tinggal serumah saja tapi Baekhyun menolak karena ada beberapa hal.

"Kemana si idiot itu?" gumam Baekhyun.

Manik hazelnya menatap rumah yang sepi itu. Hanya lampu di luarnya saja yang menyala sedangkan lampu yang di dalam tidak ada yang menyala sama sekali.

Ponsel yang berada di tangannya bergetar, Baekhyun lalu buru-buru melihat siapa yang menelponnya dan kembali mendesah ketika ternyata Luhan-lah yang menghubunginya.

"Yeoboseyo"

"..."

"Aku di rumah. Ada apa?"

"..."

"Datang saja"

"..."

"Ne, hati-hati"

Baekhyun melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan melangkahkan kakinya turun ke lantai satu dan berniat untuk menunggu Luhan yang sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumahnya. Sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian, bel rumahnya berbunyi dan Baekhyun langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan membuka pintu tanpa melihat melalui _intercom_ karena dia yakin itu Luhan.

"Hai Baek"

"Hai, masuklah Lu"

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah dan setelah menutup pintu, Baekhyun menyusul Luhan dan melihat pria bermata rusa itu duduk di sofanya dan membuka sekotak pizza yang tadi di bawa olehnya.

"Kau sudah makan? Makan lah" ucap Luhan ketika melihat Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di sofa lalu mengambil sepotong pizza dan memakannya.

"Tumben kau datang ke sini. Ada apa? Kau bertengkar dengan Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun.

Mendengar nama Sehun, Luhan yang tadinya ingin mengambil pizza lagi langsung mengurungkan niatnya dan malah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa.

"Aish, Sehun bahkan sedang di Jepang sekarang" cibir Luhan.

"Hah? Apa yang dilakukannya di sana?" tanya Baekhyun dengan alis berkerut.

Kini alis Luhan ikut berkerut. "Loh memangnya Chanyeol tidak memberitaumu Baek? Chanyeol dan Sehun kan pergi ke Jepang karena ada masalah dengan proyek mereka di sana"

Baekhyun terdiam sebelum akhirnya dia mendengus. Pantas saja sejak tadi Chanyeol tidak menghubunginya untuk makan siang bersama dan rumah pria itu terlihat kosong. Jadi, dia ke Jepang dan tidak memberitauku huh? Apa kau berniat membalasku Park Chanyeol?

Bukankah sudah di bilang di chapter awal kalau Baekhyun itu jenius? Jadi, dia tau kalau saat in Chanyeol sedang mencoba untuk balas dendam dengannya.

.

.

Chanyeol menggerutu kesal ketika tidak ada notifikasi yang masuk sama sekali ke ponselnya. Sudah lima hari dia dan Sehun menetap di Jepang untuk menangani masalah pada proyek mereka dan selama lima hari itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak berkomunikasi sama sekali.

"Ck. Ada apa lagi denganmu?" tanya Sehun setelah menelan makanannya.

"Tidak perlu bertanya, aku yakin kau tau jawabannya Oh Sehun"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku kan sudah bilang hubungi saja duluan"

"Tidak bisa! Bagaimanapun juga Baekhyun harus menghubungiku lebih dulu!" protes Chanyeol.

"Sejak hari pertama kita tiba di Jepang, kau sudah mengatakannya Yeol. Tapi, Baekhyun bahkan tidak menghubungimu sama sekali"

Chanyeol cemberut. Dia tau kalau Baekhyun itu tidak akan menghubunginya lebih dulu kalau bukan keadaan darurat tapi apakah pria mungil itu tidak penasaran kenapa Chanyeol tidak menghubunginya sama sekali? Apa pria mungil itu tidak merindukannya? Chanyeol bahkan tidak mendapatkan laporan apapun dari kantornya kalau Baekhyun berkunjung ke kantornya dan menanyakan keberadaannya.

"Sudahlah Yeol. Tidak ada kesempatan lagi tau? Kita bahkan akan segera pulang"

Chanyeol mendesah lelah. Mata bulatnya masih menatap ponselnya dengan penuh harap agar Baekhyun menghubunginya tapi bukannya ponsel miliknya yang berbunyi malah ponsel milik Sehun yang berbunyi. Bahkan Chanyeol bisa melihat siapa yang menelpon Sehun karena sebelumnya pria itu meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja.

Luhannie.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal sedangkan Sehun tersenyum lebar dan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan menggoda.

"Yeobose–"

"..."

"Benarkah?!"

"..."

"N-ne, aku dan Chanyeol saat ini akan segera check-in"

"..."

"K-kau kirimkan saja alamatnya padaku, oke?"

"..."

"Ne, jaga dirimu baik-baik"

Setelah menutup ponselnya, Sehun kini menatap Chanyeol yang masih menatap kosong ke arah ponselnya. Sehun menggoyangkan bahu sahabatnya itu dengan panik.

"Astaga Yeol! Kita harus segera check-in sekarang!"

Alis Chanyeol berkerut. "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Baekhyun _ada_ di rumah sakit!"

.

.

Chanyeol membanting pintu taksi dan langsung berlari masuk ke dalam rumah sakit tanpa menghiraukan Sehun yang berseru di belakangnya dengan keras tentang kopernya yang masih ada di bagasi. Untungnya, dia sudah bertanya tadi kepada Sehun dimana ruangan Baekhyun jadi dia tidak perlu lagi bertanya kepada petugas rumah sakit.

"Ruang 303, ruang 303, ruang 303..." gumamnya.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya ke arah lift yang baru saja terbuka dan menekan tombol yang akan membawanya menuju lantai tiga. Setelah pintu lift terbuka, Chanyeol langsung berlari lagi dan mencari ruangan 303 dan melihat Luhan baru keluar dari salah satu ruangan yang Chanyeol tebak itu adalah ruang 303.

"Luhan!"

Chanyeol menghampiri Luhan dan melihat Luhan dengan panik.

"Mana Baekhyun?"

"Dia di dalam. Ada apa–"

Tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Luhan, Chanyeol langsung membuka pintu ruangan dengan cepat tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu dan berseru dengan keras.

"BAEKHYUN-AH!"

"OEE OEE"

Chanyeol terpaku di depan pintu ketika mendengar suara tangisan anak kecil yang terdengar sangat keras dan memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Pria itu mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali dan melihat anggota keluarganya dan anggota keluarga suami kakaknya ada di dalam ruangan itu. Mata bulat Chanyeol melihat sang kekasih sedang berdiri di samping ranjang sambil menggendong seorang bayi yang kini menangis dengan keras.

"Noo-noona?!"

Mata bulat Chanyeol membelalak ketika sosok yang tidur di atas ranjang rumah sakit bukanlah Baekhyun melainkan noona-nya. Heechul yang ada di sana segera menghampiri Chanyeol dan memukul kepala anak itu dengan keras.

"Aduh! Ya! Eomma! Sakit..." ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"Rasakan! Daegyul baru saja tertidur dan kau malah berbuat keributan" omel Heechul.

"Daegyul?"

"Keponakanmu Yeol. Yoora noona baru saja melahirkan tadi pagi" ucap Baekhyun santai sambil menyerahkan Daegyul yang menangis kepada Yoora.

"Hah? Tunggu dulu. Jadi, bukan Baekhyun yang masuk rumah sakit?"

Baekhyun mendengus. "Kau mendoakanku masuk rumah sakit?"

Chanyeol masih melongo dan tak lama terdengar suara tawa yang tidak terlalu keras dari ambang pintu. Di sana dia melihat Sehun yang memandangnya dengan pandangan jahil dan sedang tertawa sambil memegang perutnya.

"OH– hmmpt"

Baekhyun menutup mulut Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya ketika melihat Chanyeol yang ingin berteriak. Sepertinya pria mungil itu sudah memahami apa yang terjadi pada kekasih tingginya itu. Pasti Chanyeol di kerjai oleh Sehun sehingga Chanyeol mengira bahwa Baekhyunlah yang masuk rumah sakit. Dasar si bodoh ini pikir Baekhyun.

"Jangan berteriak atau kutendang pantatmu" desis Baekhyun.

Chanyeol langsung terdiam. Setelahnya Baekhyun langsung membalikan tubuhnya menatap keluarga Chanyeol dan juga suaminya Yoora noona yang berada di dalam ruangan.

"Maaf membuat keributan. Aku akan membawa si bodoh ini keluar" ucap Baekhyun sambil menyeret Chanyeol keluar dari kamar Yoora.

.

Baekhyun memberikan satu kaleng cappucino kepada Chanyeol dan langsung di terima oleh Chanyeol. Setelah itu, Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Chanyeol dan menyesap lattenya.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah selesai balas dendamnya hmm?"

Badan Chanyeol menegang ketika mendengar suara Baekhyun. Pria tinggi itu menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun sambil meringis. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hehehe"

"Kalau Luhan tidak memberitauku kalau kau ada di Jepang, mungkin aku sudah melaporkanmu pada polisi kalau kau hilang"

"Maafkan aku"

"Jangan mengulanginya lagi, oke?"

"Kau tidak marah Baek?" tanya Chanyeol pelan.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Benarkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan yakin. "Justru aku malah ingin meminta maaf padamu ketika sebelum-sebelumnya aku pergi tanpa kabar"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis lalu menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Chanyeol menghirup aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang sangat dia rindukan itu dalam-dalam.

"Aku merindukanmu~"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar ketika mendengar ucapan Baekhyun dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada kekasih mungilnya itu.

.

.

"Baek, kau sudah di jemput tuh" ucap Minseok sambil memasuki ruangan Baekhyun.

Sebelah alis Baekhyun terangkat. "Kenapa Chanyeol tidak ke sini?"

"Bukan Chanyeol, dia bilang dia orang suruhan Chanyeol"

"Chanyeol tidak jadi menjemputku ya?" tanya Baekhyun entah pada siapa.

Minseok hanya mengangkat bahunya lalu berjalan keluar ruangan. Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli sebelum akhirnya dia berjalan menuju bawah dan berjalan keluar dari butiknya. Sebuah mobil yang familiar terparkir di depan pintu butik dan seorang pria paruh baya turun dari dalam mobil dan membukakannya pintu.

"Selamat malam Tuan Baekhyun. Saya akan mengantarkan Anda ke tempat yang sebelumnya sudah di beritau oleh Tuan Chanyeol" jelasnya.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya dia mengucapkan terima kasih dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Di dalam mobil, Baekhyun mengirimkan Chanyeol pesan yang isinya dia bertanya apa maksud pria itu dengan mengirimkan seorang supir untuk menjemputnya. Tapi, pria tinggi itu sama sekali tidak membalas pesan singkatnya itu.

"Kita sudah sampai Tuan Baekhyun"

Baekhyun yang tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya kini mendongakan kepalanya dan melihat bahwa mobil yang di tumpanginya sudah terparkir di sebuah taman dekat dengan perumahannya.

"Apa Chanyeol yang meminta untuk mengantarkanku ke sini?"

"Ya, Tuan"

Baekhyun turun dari dalam mobil dan melihat taman yang gelap. Mata sipitnya melihat sebuah lilin-lilin di sepanjang jalan setapak yang ada di taman itu. Alis Baekhyun terangkat sebelah tapi setelahnya dia mengikuti lilin-lilin yang ada di sepanjang jalan setapak tersebut. Di ujung jalan itu, Baekhyun melihat Sehun sedang berdiri seolah sedang menunggunya. Sehun tersenyum dan Baekhyun membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

Sehun lalu menyerahkan sebuket bunga tulip merah yang tadi dia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya itu, Baekhyun menerima bunga tersebut dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Setelah itu Baekhyun kembali berjalan mengikuti lilin-lilin lagi dan langkahnya terhenti ketika di tengah-tengah taman dia bisa melihat sebuah panggung kecil di sana. Di atas panggung itu, seseorang sedang duduk membelakanginya dan Baekhyun tidak perlu menebak siapa orang itu karena dia mengenali dengan baik punggung kekasihnya.

"Baekhyunnie"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Luhan dan Minseok berjalan ke arahnya sambil tersenyum manis. Keduanya lalu menyerahkan dua buah buket bunga – mawar merah dan putih – yang langsung Baekhyun terima dengan sebuah senyuman manis. Ketika kedua sahabatnya itu berjalan pergi, Baekhyun mengalihkan lagi pandangannya ke arah panggung dan melihat sosok itu sudah duduk sambil menghadap ke arahnya dengan sebuah gitar di pangkuannya.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya ketika Chanyeol menatapnya dengan intens dan setelahnya pria itu tersenyum manis ke arah Baekhyun dan mulai memetik gitar yang ada di pangkuannya.

'Sial, sial, sial! Chanyeol tampan sekali!' ucapnya dalam hati.

 _When your legs don't work like they used to before_

 _And I can't sweep off of your feet_

 _Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_

 _Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

 _And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70_

 _And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

 _And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

 _Maybe just the touch of a hand_

 _Well, me – I fall in love with you every single day_

 _And I just wanna tell you I am_

 _So honey now_

 _Take me into your loving arms_

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

 _Place your head on my beating heart_

 _I'm thinking out loud_

 _That maybe we found love right where we are_

 _Oh, baby, we found love right where we are_

 _And we found love right where we are_

 _Ed Sheeran – Thinking Out Loud_

Baekhyun merasa kalau jantungnya akan meledak saat itu juga ketika Chanyeol menyanyi sambil bermain gitar dan menatap matanya dengan sangat intens. Pria tinggi di hadapannya itu tersenyum kecil ketika dia melihat kekasih mungilnya merona walaupun samar-samar. Chanyeol bangkit lalu meletakan gitarnya di kursi dan berjalan turun dari panggung dan berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun yang masih menatapnya dalam diam.

"Baekhyun-ah..."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dan membiarkan Chanyeol kini menggenggam tangan kanannya yang tidak sedang memegang ketiga buket bunga yang tadi di berikan padanya.

"Maaf, karena terkadang aku membuatmu kerepotan dengan perbuatanku. Maaf, karena terkadang kau harus menurutiku untuk melakukan hal-hal yang menurutmu konyol. Maaf, karena beberapa waktu lalu aku membuatmu khawatir karena tingkahku yang kekanakan. Seperti yang kau tau aku hanyalah seorang manusia biasa yang memiliki banyak kekurangan. Tapi, Baekhyun-ah terima kasih karena kau sudah mau memahamiku, terima kasih karena kau selalu berada disampingku, terima kasih karena kau selalu memelukku ketika aku merasa gelisah dan mengkhawatirkan sesuatu, terima kasih karena kau selalu menggenggam tanganku untuk menguatkanku menghadapi masalah yang kuhadapi, terima kasih karena kau selalu memberikan cintamu kepadaku dengan tulus, dan Baekhyun-ah terima kasih karena kau sudah terlahir ke dunia ini dan melengkapiku..."

Mata sipit Baekhyun tergenang oleh air mata ketika mendengar kata-kata yang di ucapkan oleh Chanyeol.

"...Baekhyun-ah, maukah kau menikah denganku? Menemaniku setiap hari, memelukku ketika aku merasa gelisah, menggenggam tanganku untuk menguatkanku, dan memberikanku cintamu sampai akhir hayat kita?" ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun yang kini sudah menangis terharu mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya berulang kali. "Ya, Chanyeol. Ya. Semua pertanyaanmu jawabannya adalah ya" bisik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengambil seluruh buket bunga di tangan Baekhyun dan memberikannya pada Sehun yang ternyata sudah berdiri di sebelah Baekhyun. Chanyeol merogoh kantongnya dan mengambil sebuah kotak beludru dan membukanya. Chanyeol mengambil sebuah cincin dan memakaikannya di jari Baekhyun dan membawa pria mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan yang sangat keras dan membuat Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Chanyeol dan melihat seluruh keluarganya, keluarga Chanyeol, dan sahabat-sahabatnya sudah ada di sana. Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya karena malu dan Chanyeol tertawa kecil. Jari-jari tangan Chanyeol memegang dagu Baekhyun dan mendongakan kepala Baekhyun agar bisa melihat wajah merona kekasih mungilnya itu. Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya dan mempertemukan bibir tebalnya dengan bibir tipis milik Baekhyun yang manis. Chanyeol menyesap bibir itu dengan lembut dan Baekhyun ikut menyesap bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum di dalam ciuman mereka berdua dan samar-samar mendengar sebuah pekikan heboh yang Chanyeol yakin itu adalah suara eomma-nya.

Setelah melumat beberapa kali bibir Baekhyun dan menjilat bibir bawahnya sekali, Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka dan dia tersenyum lebar ketika Baekhyun terengah-engah dan menatapnya dengan pandangan malu-malu.

"Terima kasih Yeol"

"Apapun untukmu, malaikatku"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Big Thanks to:**

 **Lussia Archery – CussonsBaekby – xxobaekido – Ahn Sunyoung – meliarisky7 – cbstan – SHINeexo – yayahunnie – Chanbaek Numero Uno – chanmeeh – munakyumin137 – septianaditya1997 – skeyou – - anaals**

 **Hai, semuanya!**

 **Karena banyak yang minta sequel, ini aku udah buat ya sequelnya semoga sequelnya tidak mengecewakan.**

 **Ohiya, terima kasih buat para pembaca yang sudah meninggalkan jejak (review,follow,favorite) aku bener-bener menghargai itu. /bow/**

 **Dan rencananya aku mau bikin ff yang konfliknya lebih panjang tapi aku bingung dengan karakter Baekhyun sama Chanyeolnya. Kalian lebih suka siapa yang cuek? Chanyeol atau Baekhyun? Mohon sarannya ya. Kalo ada yang mau kasih saran lain juga boleh kok.**

 **Terakhir,**

 **Mind to review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gay or Straight? (Sequel)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Pair: Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Other Casts: Oh Sehun, Luhan, Kim Minseok, Choi Jinri, Yoona SNSD, Hani**

 **Length: One Shot**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Fluffy(?)**

 **Disclaimer: All the casts aren't mine but the story's originally mine.**

 **Warning: BoyxBoy, Shou-ai, OOC, typo(s)**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Baekhyun itu orang yang paling cuek dengan sekelilingnya, bahkan pria mungil ini juga cuek kepada kekasihnya sendiri; Park Chanyeol. Tapi, bukan berarti Baekhyun tidak mencintai Chanyeol. "Park Chanyeol itu milik-ku!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana?"

"Aku menyukainya! Tidak salah kalau aku memilih butik-mu untuk menangani gaun pernikahanku, B"

Baekhyun tersenyum ketika mendengar pujian yang di berikan oleh salah satu kliennya – yang juga teman SMA-nya – tentang gaun pernikahan yang di pesan olehnya.

"Kau akan datang ke acara pernikahanku kan?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya, tentu saja"

Hani tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Baekhyun lalu setelahnya perempuan itu tersenyum menggoda ke arah Baekhyun.

"Aku juga menunggu undanganmu dan Chanyeol"

Baekhyun melotot lucu dengan wajah merona ketika mendengar ucapan Hani. Ya, beberapa minggu lalu Chanyeol memang melamarnya dan saat ini mereka juga sedang mempersiapkan acara pernikahan mereka yang akan di selenggarakan beberapa bulan lagi. Hani yang melihat wajah Baekhyun tertawa.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tau hubungan kalian hmm?"

"Bagaimana–"

"Beberapa hari lalu ketika aku mengunjungi butikmu aku bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang sepertinya baru akan pergi dari sini. Kami sempat mengobrol sebentar di dekat pintu dan dia mengatakan tentang hubungan kalian"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya pelan ketika dia mendengar ucapan Hani.

"Ngomong-ngomong, selamat ya! Aku sebenarnya sudah menebak sejak dulu kalau suatu hari nanti kalian pasti akan menjadi pasangan"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Hani memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau benar-benar harus menghilangkan sifat cuek-mu itu Byun Baekhyun! Aku saja menyadari kalau sejak dulu Chanyeol sudah menyukaimu!"

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. "Bagaimana kau bisa tau? Apa si bodoh itu yang mengatakannya padamu?"

Hani mendengus. "Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mengetahuinya? Kalian bahkan selalu bersama kapanpun dan dimanapun! Lagipula masa sih kau tidak menyadari sikap Chanyeol yang terlalu _protektif_ kepada _sahabatnya_? Bahkan kekasihku dulu tidak sampai seprotektif Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya. Dia sadar sih kalau sikap Chanyeol itu memang sangat protektif kepadanya tapi Baekhyun mengira itu hal biasa karena orang tua Baekhyun dan Chanyeol meminta Chanyeol untuk menjaga Baekhyun dengan baik padahal Baekhyun merasa dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri – karena namja mungil ini menguasai hapkido dengan baik.

"Kupikir itu hal biasa karena orang tua kami meminta Chanyeol untuk menjagaku dengan baik"

"Apakah menjagamu dengan baik termasuk mengancam orang-orang yang menyukaimu untuk menjauh darimu?"

"A-apa?"

"Sudah kuduga kau tidak mengetahui hal ini. Makanya jangan terlalu cuek, B!"

"Masa sih sampai segitunya?"

Hani mendengus. "Chanyeol bahkan pernah mengancam salah seorang adik kelas karena adik kelas itu datang ke kelas kita dan mencarimu. Saat itu kau tidak masuk karena sakit. Chanyeol bahkan memberikan ultimatum di depan kelas"

Baekhyun terdiam sebelum akhirnya dia menggelengkan kepalanya ketika mendengar cerita Hani tentang sikap Chanyeol yang menurutnya kekanak-kanakan. Tapi, kenapa kau merona begitu Byun Baekhyun?

Ketika Baekhyun ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Hani, salah seorang wanita cantik berjalan menghampiri mereka dan bahkan wanita itu memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat membuat Baekhyun terkejut bukan main.

"Astaga! Byun Baekhyun! Aku merindukanmu!"

"H-hah?"

Hani yang masih ada di sana juga bingung ketika wanita itu memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat. Keningnya mengernyit ketika melihat wajah wanita yang memeluk Baekhyun itu. Sepertinya dia tidak asing. Tapi, siapa ya? batin Hani.

"Astaga! Apa kau lupa?! Aku Choi Jinri!" seru wanita cantik bernama Jinri itu.

'Ah pantas saja dia terlihat tidak asing. Eh, tunggu dulu Choi Jinri?!' batin Hani sambil menelan ludahnya.

.

.

Park Chanyeol itu adalah namja tampan, tinggi, kaya, dan juga ramah. Jadi, siapa yang tidak mengenal namja itu? Siapapun mengenalnya walaupun hanya mengetahui sosok itu saja. Saat berada di sekolah menengah atas, Chanyeol adalah salah satu anggota klub basket dan hal ini lah yang menyebabkannya menjadi sangat populer. Kalau Chanyeol adalah namja paling populer di sekolah maka yeoja paling populer di sekolah adalah Choi Jinri. Yeoja cantik, manis, dan juga pintar ini adalah kapten cheerleader di sekolah mereka. Banyak sekali yang mengincarnya dan ingin menjadikannya seorang kekasih tapi sayangnya yeoja cantik ini menyukai Chanyeol sejak duduk di tingkat pertama sekolah menengah atas. Semua _orang_ mengetahui hal ini, dan kalau di bilang semua _orang_ maka Baekhyun yang cuek itu juga mengetahuinya bahkan orang yang di sukaipun – Chanyeol – mengetahuinya.

Tapi, saat itu Chanyeol memilih untuk berpura-pura tidak tau walaupun banyak sekali teman-temannya ataupun teman-teman Jinri yang memberikan kode kepadanya. Chanyeol biasanya hanya menganggapnya sebuah candaan karena saat itu hatinya sudah terjerat oleh sahabat mungilnya, Byun Baekhyun. Bukan hanya teman-temannya dan juga Jinri saja, Jinri sendiri berusaha memberikan kode-kode kepada Chanyeol yang tidak di tanggapi oleh namja tinggi itu dan hanya menganggap Jinri teman biasa. Walaupun begitu, Jinri selalu berusaha untuk mendekati Chanyeol dan menempel kepadanya hampir setiap saat.

GREP

Sebuah lengan kekar memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dari belakang dengan erat membuat Baekhyun terkejut dan hampir menjatuhkan mug yang berisi coklat panas yang ada di tangannya.

"Ya Tuhan! Kau mengejutkanku, Park"

Chanyeol yang melihat reaksi Baekhyun hanya terkekeh dan mengecup pipinya membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain untuk menutupi wajahnya yang merona.

"Kenapa kau melamun hmm? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak ada. Lagipula siapa yang melamun?"

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Baekhyun dan meletakan dagunya di bahu namja mungil yang sangat di cintainya itu.

"Kau tau Baek kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku"

Baekhyun mendengus sebelum akhirnya dia melepaskan lengan Chanyeol yang melingkari pinggangnya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Kamar mereka? Ya, setelah Chanyeol melamar Baekhyun, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama – lebih tepatnya rumah Baekhyun dan membiarkan rumah Chanyeol kosong.

Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun yang masuk ke dalam kamar. Namja mungil itu meletakan mug nya dan mendudukan dirinya di atas kasur dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang. Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun dan duduk di sebelah Baekhyun, tangannya terulur untuk meletakan kepala Baekhyun di bahunya dan setelahnya Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan erat.

"Katakan padaku, Baekhyunnie. Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" ucap Chanyeol dengan lembut.

Baekhyun yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan malah memeluk lengan kekar milik Chanyeol membuat namja tinggi itu tersenyum lebar ketika kekasihnya sedang dalam mode manja.

"Tidak, hanya memikirkan masalah pekerjaan"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja"

Chanyeol hanya menghela napasnya sebelum akhirnya dia mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun berkali-kali. Yah, kalau Baekhyun tidak mau bercerita padanya Chanyeol sama sekali tidak masalah, daripada nanti Baekhyun malah marah padanya lebih baik menunggu saja sampai namja mungil itu bercerita sendiri padanya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun yang tau kalau Chanyeol tidak memaksanya sama sekali hanya tersenyum tipis. Sebenarnya dia bukan sedang memikirkan masalah pekerjaan. Pekerjaannya baik-baik saja dan tidak ada masalah sama sekali. Hanya saja yang sejak tadi dia pikirkan adalah sosok yang tadi datang ke butiknya, Choi Jinri.

Baekhyun benar-benar tau kalau Jinri itu sangat menyukai – terobsesi – Chanyeol. Bahkan saat Chanyeol sama sekali tidak pernah menanggapi Jinri, yeoja itu tetap mendekati Chanyeol dan menempel padanya. Baekhyun sendiri juga di dekati oleh Jinri – bukan karena Jinri menyukainya – karena yeoja itu ingin bertanya tentang Chanyeol. Semua orang tau kalau Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah sahabat sejak kecil jadi terkadang beberapa orang yang menyukai Chanyeol akan mendekati Baekhyun juga untuk mengetahui tentang Chanyeol.

Baekhyun benar-benar takut kalau Jinri akan mendekati Chanyeol lagi. Tapi, Baekhyun tidak ingin Chanyeol mengetahui tentang Jinri yang mengganggu pikirannya karena menurutnya ini bukanlah hal yang penting.

Lalu kalau tidak penting kenapa kau masih memikirkannya, Byun?

Baekhyun menghela napasnya dengan kasar lalu mengangkat kepalanya dari atas bahu Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba membuat namja tinggi itu terkejut bukan main melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu.

"Ada apa Baek?"

Mendengar suara Chanyeol, Baekhyun yang segera menoleh ke arahnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku tiba-tiba mendapatkan sebuah ide untuk membuat sebuah desain"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya sebelum akhirnya dia menggelengkan kepalanya ketika mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Jangan bangun tiba-tiba begitu! Aku benar-benar kaget tadi"

Baekhyun meringis. "Maaf kan aku Yeol. Kurasa lebih baik kita tidur saja, aku tau kau lelah"

Chanyeol tersenyum sebelum akhirnya dia menidurkan dirinya dan menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya dan mengecup keningnya dengan lembut. Baekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona di dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Selamat malam, Baekhyunnie. Aku mencintaimu"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Yeol"

.

.

Minseok menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan bingung karena namja mungil di hadapannya ini hanya diam saja sambil menatap ke arah depan dengan pandangan kosong. Bahkan latte yang ada di atas meja kerjanya masih penuh dan tidak tersentuh sama sekali. Padahal Baekhyun paling tidak bisa untuk tidak meminum latte.

"Baekhyun?"

Tidak ada sahutan.

"Hei, bolehkah aku meminta latte-mu?"

Masih belum ada sahutan.

Kening Minseok mengernyit ketika Baekhyun belum menyahutinya. Padahal biasanya Baekhyun akan mendelik tajam ke arah orang yang ingin meminta latte Baekhyun termasuk Chanyeol. Tapi, kali ini Baekhyun bahkan tidak menyahutinya sama sekali. Jangankan menyahuti, menatapnya saja tidak.

"Ah, Chanyeol! Kau mau mengajak Baekhyun makan siang?"

Dan berhasil.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu ketika mendengar ucapan Minseok tapi namja mungil itu malah mengernyitkan keningnya ketika tidak ada Chanyeol di sana. Melihat reaksi Baekhyun, Minseok tertawa dengan keras membuat Baekhyun mendelik tajam ke arah Minseok sebelum akhirnya dia menyesap lattenya yang kini sudah agak dingin.

"Apa-apaan kau ini!"

Minseok memutar bola matanya malas. "Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu, Baek"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya bingung lalu menatap Minseok dengan tatapan kenapa-kau-yang-bilang-itu.

"Kau melamun sejak tadi. Bahkan saat aku mengetuk pintu saja kau tidak menyahuti sama sekali. Apa kau sedang ada masalah Baek?"

Baekhyun menghela napasnya ketika mendegar ucapan Minseok. Dia bahkan tidak sadar kalau dia melamun saat sedang jam kerja seperti ini dan ini adalah hal yang jarang di lakukannya bahkan _nyaris_ tidak pernah.

"Kau melamun lagi!" seru Minseok.

"Astaga aku tidak melamun! Jadi, ada apa?"

"Kau yakin tidak ingin membicarakan masalahmu dulu?"

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Masalah apa?"

"Kau melamun Byun Baekhyun. Hal itu adalah hal yang _nyaris_ tidak pernah kau lakukan terutama saat jam kerja begini kecuali kau memiliki sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu. Contohnya saja Chanyeol"

"Kenapa kau menyebut-nyebut nama si bodoh itu?"

"Karena kau hanya melamun ketika sedang memikirkan Chanyeol saja"

"Kapan aku melamunkannya?"

"Saat kau mendapatkan cincin dari Chanyeol pada saat kencan pertama kalian dan juga tadi"

Baekhyun mendengus. "Aku tidak melamunkannya tadi"

"Ah, apa kau baru saja mengakui bahwa dirimu tadi melamun?"

Baekhyun terdiam sebelum akhirnya dia mengacak-acak rambut coklatnya dengan kasar. Dia terjebak oleh Minseok dan Baekhyun benar-benar tidak ingin menceritakan alasan kenapa dia sampai seperti ini. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong ucapan Minseok benar. Baekhyun hanya melamunkan Chanyeol atau kali ini dia melamunkan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Chanyeol.

Ya, masalah Jinri.

"Demi Tuhan Byun Baekhyun! Kau melamun untuk yang ketiga kalinya!" seru Minseok.

Baekhyun tersentak karena terkejut mendengar suara Minseok yang sangat keras dan membuat telinganya agak berdengung. Baekhyun mendelik tajam dan di balas oleh pelototan oleh Minseok.

"Ceritakan padaku!"

"Apa yang harus aku ceritakan?!"

"Masalahmu! Atau sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu!"

"Aku tidak memiliki masalah ataupun sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranku!"

"Kau iya!"

"Aku tidak!"

" . "

" . "

"Baekhyunnie..."

Chanyeol memasuki ruangan kerja Baekhyun dan dia mengernyitkan keningnya bingung ketika melihat kekasihnya dan juga sahabat kekasihnya sedang berdiri dan saling melemparkan tatapan tajam.

"Baekhyun?"

Keduanya segera menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang berdiri di depan pintu dan sedang menatap mereka dengan bingung. Baekhyun mendengus lalu mendudukan dirinya di kursinya sedangkan Minseok langsung berbalik dan berjalan keluar ruangan sambil menghentakan kakinya lalu melewati Chanyeol begitu saja.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sebelum akhirnya dia mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang ada di depan Baekhyun dan menatap Baekhyun yang kini sedang mencoret-coret sebuah kertas dengan pensil.

"Ada apa denganmu dan Minseok? Apa kalian bertengkar?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati.

Baekhyun menghentikan tangannya yang tadi mencoret-coret sebelum akhirnya dia mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam. Chanyeol yang mengerti tatapan kekasihnya itu hanya mengulum bibirnya dan diam, sama sekali tidak berani untuk mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

.

.

Chanyeol memasuki ruangan kerjanya dan mengernyitkan keningnya ketika melihat Sehun sedang duduk di sofa yang ada di dalam ruangannya. Pria tinggi berkulit pucat itu langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol dan menyuruhnya untuk mendekat.

"Kenapa kau ada di ruanganku?" tanya Chanyeol setelah dia mendudukan dirinya di sofa yang ada di sebelah Sehun.

"Kau tidak akan mempercayai hal ini"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya sebelum akhirnya dia menggeser kepalanya mendekat ke arah Sehun agar dia bisa melihat _sesuatu_ yang ada di layar iPad milik Sehun yang ternyata adalah jadwal kegiatannya di kantor.

"Itu jadwal-ku. Lalu?"

Sehun mendengus sebelum akhirnya dia menunjuk ke arah salah satu jadwalnya yang membuat matanya membelalak terkejut.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Yoona yang mengatur jadwal-mu. Ketika aku sedang mengecek jadwal-mu yang kosong aku malah melihat hal itu"

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa?"

Sehun mengangkat bahunya sebelum akhirnya dia meletakan iPadnya di atas meja dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol yang kini sedang mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Kau akan menemuinya?" tanya Sehun.

"Di situ tertulis dia yang akan mengunjungiku"

"Lalu? Kau akan menemuinya? Kau tidak ingin aku melakukan sesuatu? Seperti membuat rapat mendadak?"

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tak perlu. Kau hanya perlu menemaniku"

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Dan Sehun katakan pada Yoona bahwa mulai sekarang kau-lah yang akan mengatur jadwalku tentang pertemuan-pertemuan yang menyangkut urusan bisnis ataupun bukan"

.

Chanyeol menggoreskan tanda tangannya pada sebuah dokumen sebelum akhirnya dia mendengar pintu ruangannya di ketuk dari luar. Kepalanya mendongak dan dia melirik ke arah Sehun yang juga melirik ke arahnya.

"Masuk"

Tak lama, pintu kayu tersebut terbuka dan seorang wanita cantik bertubuh tinggi memasuki ruangan kerja Chanyeol dan wanita itu terlihat terkejut ketika melihat ada orang lain yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Oh Sehun, benar kan?"

Sehun tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya dia berdiri dan ingin menyalami wanita itu tapi wanita itu sudah lebih dulu menghambur ke pelukannya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Sehun terkejut ketika mendapatkan pelukan dari wanita tersebut dan berusaha melepaskan pelukannya.

"Astaga lepaskan aku Jinri-ah"

Wanita itu – Jinri – tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Sehun. Setelahnya wanita tadi mendongak dan melihat Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri di dekat mereka, Chanyeol yang sudah mengantisipasi bahwa dia akan mendapatkan pelukan dari Jinri segera mundur beberapa langkah. Ck, aku tidak akan lagi membiarkan diriku di peluk wanita ataupun memeluk wanita sekalipun dia mau jatuh batin Chanyeol. Ya, Chanyeol benar-benar kapok dengan yang namanya wanita dan dia benar-benar tidak akan memeluk ataupun di peluk wanita – sekalipun mereka teman – karena hal itu yang membuat hubungannya dengan Baekhyun hampir hancur beberapa waktu lalu.

"Tidak, jangan peluk aku"

Jinri agak terkejut mendengar ucapan Chanyeol tapi setelahnya wanita itu hanya tersenyum canggung dan mengulurkan tangannya. Chanyeol menatap tangan Jinri dengan agak ragu. Apa aku harus membalasnya? batin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melirik sekilas ke arah Sehun yang juga sedang menatapnya dan mengangguk pelan. Chanyeol yang melihat hal itu lalu mengulurkan tangannya dan membalas jabatan tangan Jinri. Tak lama tautan tangan keduanya terlepas dan setelahnya dia menyuruh Jinri untuk duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangannya. Chanyeol lalu berjalan ke arah meja kerjanya dan menghubungi Yoona agar datang ke ruangannya.

Setelah itu, Chanyeol duduk di sofa single yang ada di dalam ruangannya sebelum akhirnya dia menatap Jinri yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan seperti dulu.

Chanyeol mendengus. 'Dia tidak berubah sama sekali, huh?'

Ketika Chanyeol ingin bertanya kepada Jinri, pintu ruangannya di ketuk dan Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk masuk. Yoona masuk ke dalam ruangan dan membungkukan badannya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

"Tolong bawakan aku cappucino,..." Chanyeol melirik Sehun dan Jinri.

"Kopi hitam seperti biasa"

"Ah, aku teh saja"

Yoona menganggukan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya dia membungkukan badannya ke arah mereka dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol lalu menatap Jinri dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Jadi, ada masalah apa sampai kau membuat janji denganku?"

Jinri mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ya! Kenapa kau dingin sekali? Aku kan merindukanmu"

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Astaga, bahkan Baekhyun-ku lebih imut ketika mengerucutkan bibir seperti itu batin Chanyeol. Ngomong-ngomong soal Baekhyun, Chanyeol jadi merindukannya.

"Aku serius, Chanyeol-ah. Aku merindukanmu"

"Lalu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol merasa tidak sopan jika dia bersikap seperti ini tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia benar-benar sudah cukup muak karena wanita ini selalu menempel padanya saat mereka berada di sekolah menengah atas dan dia tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengan wanita ini.

Jinri berdecak. "Kudengar kau menjadi _playboy_ dan menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun ketika kau berada di bangku kuliah"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya. "Ketika di bangku kuliah"

"Dan sampai sekarang" tambah Jinri.

"Lalu apa urusanmu?" decak Chanyeol sebal.

"Kalau begitu jadilah kekasihku!"

Sehun yang mendengar ucapan Jinri berusaha keras untuk menahan tawanya. Astaga apa wanita ini benar-benar gila dan tidak memiliki malu? Sampai kapanpun sahabatnya itu hanya akan mencintai Baekhyun saja batin Sehun.

"Tidak bisa, aku sedang tidak ingin menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun"

"Jangan membual! Kau bahkan paling tidak bisa jika kau tidak memiliki kekasih"

 _Iya dulu. Saat aku belum bersama dengan Baekhyun_.

"Tapi, saat ini aku sedang fokus dengan pekerjaanku dan tidak ingin menjalin hubungan"

"Kalau begitu hubungan tanpa status saja" paksa Jinri.

Chanyeol mendelik tajam dan dia hampir saja membentak Jinri kalau saja ponselnya yang ada di kantong jasnya tidak bergetar. Chanyeol merogoh kantongnya dan seketika amarahnya hilang malah pria itu tersenyum dengan lebar.

Sehun yang melihat ekspresi Chanyeol hanya tersenyum geli. Ya, tanpa perlu bertanya pria berkulit putih pucat itu tau siapa yang menghubungi Chanyeol.

Byun Baekhyun.

Sehun yang mendapatkan lirikan dari Chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepalanya lalu menoleh ke arah Jinri.

"Jinri, Chanyeol mendapatkan telpon dan setelah ini dia akan menghadiri sebuah rapat. Sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang"

Jinri terlihat akan menolak tapi Chanyeol malah bangkit dan berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam ruangannya dan tidak menoleh ke arahnya sama sekali. Jinri berdecak kesal sebelum akhirnya dia mengambil tas tangannya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa menatap ke arah Sehun sama sekali.

Sehun mendengus ketika melihat wanita tadi keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol dan membanting pintunya.

"Wanita sialan" gumam Sehun kesal.

.

.

"Baekhyunnie..."

Baekhyun yang sedang memakan es krim yang ada di tangannya hanya menggumam kecil dan kembali memakan es krimnya sambil melihat-lihat ke arah toko-toko yang ada di kiri dan kanannya.

Ya, ini adalah malam minggu dan keduanya memutuskan untuk berkencan setelah selama seminggu ini mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Mood Baekhyun yang terkadang berubah-ubah pun membuat Chanyeol harus bersikap hati-hati ketika berhadapan dengan kekasih mungilnya itu. Kalau mood Baekhyun sedang jelek, biasanya Chanyeol akan mendapatkan bentakan dan juga tatapan tajam. Tapi, kalau mood Baekhyun sedang baik, biasanya Baekhyun akan bermanja-manja dengan Chanyeol dan sepertinya malam ini mood Baekhyun sedang dalam keadaan baik meskipun pria mungil itu terlihat cuek kepada Chanyeol.

"Apa sampai sekarang kita tidak boleh memberitau hubungan kita kepada orang-orang?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya membuat Chanyeol ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap kekasih mungilnya.

"Kita sudah pernah membahas tentang hal ini, Yeol"

"Tapi, Baek..."

"Kita sudah sepakat dan akan memberitau tentang hubungan kita nanti saat kita sudah menikah"

Chanyeol menghela napasnya. Dia dan Baekhyun memang sudah sepakat untuk tidak memberitaukan hubungan mereka kepada orang-orang – kecuali Sehun, Luhan, Minseok, keluarga Chanyeol, dan keluarga Baekhyun – bahkan para karyawan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sendiri tidak mengetahui tentang hubungan keduanya kecuali mereka bersahabat.

Alasan Baekhyun tidak ingin memberitaukannya adalah karena mereka berdua merupakan orang-orang yang menjadi sorotan publik. Chanyeol adalah CEO muda yang hebat dalam dunia bisnis. Selain karena kemampuan berbisnisnya yang hebat, Chanyeol sendiri memiliki tubuh yang tinggi dan wajah yang tampan jadi orang-orang yang bukan dari dunia bisnis pun akan mengetahui sosoknya karena Chanyeol sering muncul di majalah – baik bisnis ataupun bukan. Baekhyun sendiri adalah desainer muda yang terkenal karena desain-desainnya yang hebat. Tidak ada orang yang pernah kecewa dengan hasil desainnya karena desain Baekhyun selalu menakjubkan. Selain itu, Baekhyun sendiri juga sering muncul di majalah-majalah fashion dari beberapa negara.

Karena itu Baekhyun tidak ingin mengekspos hubungannya dan Chanyeol ke publik. Pasti mereka berdua akan menjadi perbincangan publik dan para wartawan akan mengejar mereka untuk mengetahui tentang hubungan keduanya.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol dan mengernyitkan keningnya ketika melihat pria tinggi itu seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Baekhyun menggenggam sebelah tangan Chanyeol dan meremasnya pelan membuat Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Ada apa Baek?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, ada apa denganmu Yeol? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal ini?"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis lalu mengecup kening Baekhyun sekilas. Baekhyun melotot ketika Chanyeol mengecup keningnya di depan publik. Mata sipitnya melirik ke arah kiri dan kanan untuk melihat apakah ada orang yang melihat mereka tapi setelahnya dia menghela napasnya karena sepertinya orang-orang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

"Aku akan memberitaumu nanti di rumah, oke? Sekarang kita sebaiknya pergi ke restoran kesukaanmu itu"

Baekhyun yang merona hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan lalu berjalan sambil menggenggam tangan Chanyeol erat. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar ketika menyadari kalau Baekhyun masih menggenggam tangannya. Tapi, hal itu hanya berlangsung selama beberapa saat saja karena setelahnya Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Chanyeol! Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya ketika mendengar suara milik _wanita_ itu. Tak lama seseorang berlari ke arah mereka dari arah samping dan menyapa keduanya lagi dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya.

"Sudah kuduga itu kalian! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"Ah, kami ingin makan malam bersama" jawab Baekhyun karena Chanyeol hanya terdiam.

"Benarkah? Bolehkah aku bergabung dengan kalian?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasanya dia ingin sekali menjawab tidak karena saat ini dia dan Chanyeol sedang berkencan dan dia tidak ingin ada orang lain. Tapi, Baekhyun merasa itu adalah hal yang tidak sopan jadi dia hanya mengangguk pelan dan membuat Chanyeol melotot ke arahnya karena mengizinkan Jinri untuk bergabung.

"Terima kasih Baek! Hei, aku tau restoran yang bagus di sekitar sini. Ayo Yeol ikut aku!" ucap Jinri semangat sambil memeluk lengan kanan Chanyeol dan menariknya ke arah berlawanan dengan restoran kesukaan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memincingkan matanya tajam ketika melihat tangan Jinri di lengan kekasihnya tapi setelahnya dia hanya mendengus lalu mengikuti keduanya dari belakang.

Chanyeol yang di seret oleh Jinri ingin sekali melepaskan tangan wanita itu tapi pegangannya benar-benar erat bahkan Chanyeol bisa merasakan kuku-kuku wanita itu menancap di lengannya. Chanyeol mendengus lalu menoleh ke arah belakang dan melihat kekasih mungilnya yang sepertinya sedang menggerutu.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, ketiganya sampai di sebuah restoran dan masuk ke dalam sana. Baekhyun mendengus ketika Jinri menggoyangkan lengan kekasihnya karena wanita itu ingin agar Chanyeol menarik kursi untuknya.

"Jangan konyol. Tarik sendiri kursimu! Memangnya kau tidak punya tangan?" desis Chanyeol tajam.

Jinri terlihat ingin protes tapi setelahnya dia mengalah dan menarik sendiri kursi untuknya duduk. Wanita itu duduk di sebelah Chanyeol dan di hadapan Baekhyun yang saat ini sudah melihat-lihat daftar menu atau lebih tepatnya pria mungil itu ingin mengacuhkan keduanya.

Jinri sibuk mengoceh tentang menu-menu yang ada di restoran itu membuat kepala Chanyeol pening karena demi tuhan Chanyeol juga pernah datang ke restoran ini bersama dengan beberapa koleganya. Setelah itu, seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka dan menanyakan menu yang ingin mereka pesan.

"Aku mau es krim stroberi dengan topping choco chip dan wafer coklat" ucap Baekhyun.

"Apa katamu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam.

Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun memakan es krim setelah sebelumnya kekasih mungilnya itu memakan es krim? Baekhyun harus memakan sesuatu yang lain selain itu atau pria mungil itu akan sakit.

"Aku mau es krim" jawab Baekhyun lagi.

"Tidak Byun Baekhyun. Kau sudah makan es krim tadi, pesan yang lain"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam. "Jangan konyol, Park Chanyeol"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Baekhyun mendengus lalu memutar bola matanya. Chanyeol pasti lupa kalau Baekhyun tidak suka makanan Jepang dan saat ini mereka sedang ada di sebuah restoran Jepang.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya lalu dia menepuk dahinya.

"Apa kalian mempunyai menu lain selain makanan Jepang?" tanya Chanyeol pada pelayan itu.

Pelayan itu tersenyum kecil lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maaf Tuan, tapi kami hanya menyediakan masakan Jepang"

"Memangnya kenapa, Yeol? Kau tidak suka makanan Jepang?" tanya Jinri. Seingatnya Chanyeol suka makanan Jepang, apa selera pria itu sudah berubah? batin Jinri.

"Tidak, Baekhyun tidak suka makanan Jepang. Dia tidak bisa memakannya" jelas Chanyeol.

Jinri menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan terkejut yang di buat-buat. Sejujurnya dia mengetahui kalau pria mungil itu tidak menyukai makanan Jepang dan Jinri sengaja karena dia ingin agar Baekhyun pergi dan membiarkan dirinya dengan Chanyeol berdua saja.

"Aku makan es krim saja. Bukan masalah" sahut Baekhyun santai.

"Baekhyun tidak masalah, Yeol. Sebaiknya kita pesan saja setelah ini kita membeli makanan untuk Baekhyun"

Chanyeol mendelik. Kita?! Yang benar saja! Ini adalah kencannya dan Baekhyun dan wanita ini-lah yang mengacaukannya!

Chanyeol mendengus lalu membiarkan Jinri memesan menu yang dia inginkan. Nafsu makan pria tinggi itu hilang dan dia tidak akan memakan apapun karena Baekhyun juga tidak akan memakan apapun selain es krim.

"Ada lagi?"

"Satu latte dan satu cappucino. Ah, es krim pisang dengan topping choco chip dan pisang" pesan Chanyeol setelah pria tinggi itu diam selama beberapa saat.

"Baik Tuan"

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Jinri menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dengan pandangan bingung. Tapi, yang di tatap hanya menatap ke arah Baekhyun yang saat ini sedang fokus memainkan ponselnya. Jinri terdiam tapi setelahnya dia menarik-narik lengan Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol menoleh dan menatapnya dengan pandangan malas.

"Apa?"

Jinri tersenyum lalu setelahnya dia mengoceh tentang kehidupannya di luar negeri dan juga pekerjaannya yang hanya di tanggapi gumaman, gelengan, ataupun anggukan oleh Chanyeol. Wanita itu baru berhenti mengoceh ketika pesanan mereka tiba di meja mereka.

Chanyeol yang melihat Jinri mengambil cangkir latte milik Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Mau apa kau?"

"Eh? Bukannya ini milik-ku?"

Chanyeol mendengus. "Kalau kau mau pesan sendiri. Itu milik Baekhyun"

Baekhyun yang sedang menatap es krimnya kini mendongak karena namanya di sebut-sebut.

"Kenapa?"

Chanyeol mengambil cangkir latte yang ada di tangan Jinri lalu meletakannya di depan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihat cangkir latte yang di letakan oleh Chanyeol di hadapannya tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih Yeol"

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menganggukan kepalanya. Setelahnya Chanyeol hanya memakan es krimnya meskipun Jinri sudah memaksanya untuk memakan menu-menu yang sudah dia pesankan untuk Chanyeol.

"Aaaa"

Chanyeol yang baru saja menyesap cappucino mengernyitkan keningnya ketika Jinri mengulurkan sumpitnya ke depan mulutnya.

Jinri lalu semakin mendekatkan sumpit itu ke depan mulut Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol mendengus lalu bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Baekhyun yang baru selesai memakan es krimnya mendongak menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan bingung. Setelah itu pria tinggi itu menarik tangan Baekhyun agar berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku yang akan membayarnya" ucap Chanyeol datar lalu setelahnya berjalan pergi dari sana sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan erat.

Sedangkan Jinri menatap keduanya yang pergi dengan tatapan kesal.

.

.

Luhan menggebrak meja kerja Baekhyun dan menatap ke arah pria mungil yang menatap Luhan dengan pandangan terkejut. Tangan Luhan terkepal erat dan dia menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGATAKANNYA SAJA PADA CHANYEOL, BAEK?!"

Baekhyun terdiam. "Ini kekanak-kanakan"

"INI BUKAN KEKANAK-KANAKAN! WANITA ITU BENAR-BENAR SIALAN!"

Baekhyun menghela napasnya. Setelah kencannya dan juga Chanyeol berantakan karena kehadiran Jinri yang tiba-tiba itu, Chanyeol menjadi lebih pendiam kepadanya, pria tinggi itu bahkan tidak lagi memeluk ataupun mencium kening dan pipinya seperti biasa. Lalu hari ini, Baekhyun meminta Luhan untuk datang ke butiknya dan menceritakan tentang hal ini.

"Kau cemburu" ucap Luhan setelah pria mungil menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi.

"A-apa?"

Luhan mendengus. "Kau cemburu karena Jinri menempel pada Chanyeol"

"Aku tidak mungkin cemburu"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena itu kekanak-kanakan"

Luhan memutar bola matanya. "Jangan bodoh, Baek. Kau cemburu dan itu terlihat dengan jelas"

"Itu tidak mungkin"

"Terserah kau. Hari ini aku berencana untuk pergi ke kantor Sehun dan makan siang bersama dengannya, kau mau ikut?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bagaimanapun saat ini Chanyeol sepertinya sedang marah padanya dan Baekhyun takut kalau Chanyeol akan mengacuhkannya nanti.

"Chanyeol tidak akan mengacuhkanmu. Kau kan tau sendiri si raksasa itu tidak akan bisa mengacuhkanmu. Pria itu hanya menjadi lebih pendiam saja kan?" ucap Luhan ketika melihat ekspresi ragu di wajah sahabatnya itu.

"Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkan Jinri bergabung dengan kami" sesal Baekhyun.

Luhan tersenyum lalu menepuk bahu Baekhyun sekali.

"Lagipula ini kesempatan bagus Baek. Kau bisa meminta maaf pada Chanyeol saat makan siang nanti"

Baekhyun menghela napasnya lalu mengangguk.

.

TING

Luhan dan Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki mereka keluar dari dalam lift dan sontak menghentikan langkah mereka ketika melihat Chanyeol yang sedang menyeret Jinri dan juga Sehun dan Yoona yang mengejar keduanya.

Luhan dan Baekhyun saling lirik sebelum akhirnya mereka berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan Jinri. Jinri yang melihat Luhan dan Baekhyun ada di sana segera melepaskan tangan Chanyeol pada pergelangan tangannya dan memeluk lengan Chanyeol erat.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Chanyeol tajam.

Jinri mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kenapa kau kejam sekali Yeol"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya ketika melihat tingkah Jinri kepada Chanyeol, tanpa sadar pria mungil itu mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat.

"Aku kan hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang bersama saja" rengek Jinri.

"Menjijikan" desis Luhan pelan.

"Cukup sudah"

Semua orang yang berada di sana menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah Baekhyun yang kini menatap Jinri dengan tajam dan juga mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Kelimanya bahkan sempat bergidik karena Baekhyun benar-benar mengerikan.

"Ada apa, Baek?" tanya Jinri.

Baekhyun mendengus lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Chanyeol dan Jinri. Pria mungil itu lalu mencengkram tangan Jinri yang melingkari lengan Chanyeol dengan erat setelah itu dengan paksa melepaskan tangan Jinri dari sana.

"Aduh! Sakit! Astaga kau kasar sekali!"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas dan menatap Jinri tajam.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Nona Choi Jinri. Park Chanyeol _milik-ku!"_ ucap Baekhyun tajam.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Baekhyun mendengus tapi setelahnya dia menarik tengkuk Chanyeol dengan kasar dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir kekasihnya. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya ketika melihat tingkah Baekhyun tapi setelahnya dia memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dengan erat dan membalas ciuman dari kekasihnya itu.

Sehun dan Luhan yang melihat hal itu hanya memutar bola mata mereka sedangkan Yoona tampak terkejut dengan aksi bos dan juga sahabat bosnya itu. Sedangkan Jinri menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan terkejut dan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Baekhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka dan Chanyeol mengusap bibir Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya. Baekhyun yang masih melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jinri dan menatap wanita itu dengan tajam.

"Kau sudah dengar kan? Park Chanyeol milik-ku! Dia kekasihku, dia tunanganku, dan dia calon suamiku! Kami akan menikah beberapa bulan lagi. Dan kau sebaiknya tidak menjauhi Chanyeol dan tidak menyentuhnya lagi!" ucap Baekhyun tajam.

Chanyeol yang mendengar ucapan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lebar seperti idiot. Pandangannya terkunci pada kekasih mungilnya yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Mulutnya memang mengeluarkan kata-kata tajam tapi wajahnya merona hingga ke telinga.

"Apalagi yang kau lakukan di sini? Cepat pergi" usir Luhan.

Jinri mengepalkan tangannya lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam sebelum akhirnya wanita itu pergi dari sana. Yoona yang merasa kalau ini adalah urusan pribadi kedua bosnya segera melangkah pergi dari sana dan masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Setelah Jinri dan Yoona pergi, Baekhyun segera melepaskan pelukannya pada leher Chanyeol dan beralih memeluk punggung Chanyeol sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona di dada Chanyeol.

"Sial~ apa yang baru saja kulakukan..." ucap Baekhyun.

Luhan, Sehun, dan Chanyeol yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa. Baekhyun benar-benar menggemaskan!

"Oh lihat siapa yang cemburu di sini" goda Luhan.

"Tidak! Aku tidak cemburu! Aku hanya kesal!" seru Baekhyun lalu menoleh ke arah Luhan dengan wajah merona.

"Akui saja, Byun Baek" goda Luhan lagi.

Baekhyun hampir saja menyangkal ucapan Luhan lagi sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun dengan lama membuat Baekhyun terdiam.

"Aku senang karena kau cemburu Baek" ucap Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebar.

Baekhyun melotot dan memukul lengan Chanyeol dengan keras tapi pria tinggi itu hanya tertawa seperti orang idiot.

.

.

"Kau yakin akan mengekspos hubungan kita?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya dengan yakin.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba berubah pikiran?" tanya Chanyeol sambil meletakan dagunya di atas bahu Baekhyun.

"Agar tidak ada orang yang mendekatimu dan membuatku kesal lagi" jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertawa dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun. Setelah kejadian tadi siang, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memberitau hubungan mereka kepada publik agar semua orang mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah saling memiliki. Bahkan Baekhyun berencana untuk memberitau bahwa mereka akan menikah beberapa bulan lagi.

"Tapi, aku senang karena kau cemburu seperti tadi"

"Aish jangan bahas itu lagi"

Chanyeol kembali tertawa lalu memutar tubuh Baekhyun yang membelakanginya agar menghadapnya. Mata bulatnya memperhatikan wajah cantik Baekhyun dengan intens. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang lembut seperti kulit bayi.

"Katakan lagi Baek"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya. "Katakan apa?"

"Katakan bahwa aku milik-mu"

Baekhyun merona lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kau milik-ku, Park Chanyeol" cicitnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol mendekati wajah Baekhyun dan mencium bibir Baekhyun yang sudah menjadi candu baginya itu. Chanyeol menggerakan bibirnya di atas bibir Baekhyun dan tak lama kemudian Baekhyun membalas pergerakan bibir Chanyeol. Tak lama Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya ketika dia merasa Baekhyun sudah kehabisan nafas.

"Kau juga milik-ku, Park Baekhyun"

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BIG THANKS TO:**

 **yoogeurt – yayahunnie – xxobaekido – Hunhanesia – yousee – CussonsBaekby – Chanbaek Numero Uno – RDRD Chanbaek – Dfandra – SHINeexo – banberryCB – chanmeeh – meliarisky7 – septianaditya1997**

 **Hai semuanya!**

 **Karena aku bingung bikin cerita baru Chanbaek jadinya aku malah bikin sequel cerita ini. Di sini aku sengaja bikin Baekhyun nggak begitu dingin ke Chanyeol buat nunjukin kalo Baekhyun itu sebenernya cinta sama Chanyeol(?)**

 **Maaf ya kalo di cerita ini ada banyak kata-kata yang ganyambung soalnya aku langsung nge-post ini tanpa ngedit lagi cerita ini. Jadi, tolong maklumi ya.**

 **Terima kasih buat yang review/follow/favorite cerita ini. Aku bener-bener ngehargain itu /bow/**

 **Terakhir,**

 **Mind to review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gay or Straight? (Sequel)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Pair: Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Other Casts: Oh Sehun, Luhan, Kim Minseok, Kim Jongdae, Park (Kim) Heechul, Byun (Lee) Sungmin, beberapa OC**

 **Length: One Shot**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Fluffy, Drama(?)**

 **Disclaimer: All the casts aren't mine but the story's originally mine.**

 **Warning: BoyxBoy, Shou-ai, OOC, typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, alur cerita aneh(?)**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Chanyeol akan membawa Baekhyun kemanapun Baekhyun mau sebagai tempat bulan madu mereka asalkan Baekhyun tidak mengajaknya untuk bulan madu di Paris, Chanyeol punya alasannya sendiri kenapa dia menolak untuk pergi ke Paris. "Siapa dia?" "Alice, dia temanku" "Apa benar Alice hanya temanmu?" "Hanya Alice-lah yang bisa membuat Baekhyun menjadi straight"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note: kalau ada tiga titik sebagai batas itu tandanya flashback dan flashbacknya baru selesai kalau kalian menemukan(?) tiga titik lagi. Paham nggak?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

"TIDAK!"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kanannya ketika sosok di sampingnya berseru dengan keras di telinganya. Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau!"

Baekhyun mendengus lalu memutar bola matanya malas. Pria mungil itu sudah sangat biasa ketika melihat tingkah tunangannya yang sangat kekanak-kanakan itu.

"Katakan padaku alasannya–"

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab,

"—tapi aku tidak mau alasan kekanakan dan juga tidak jelas"

Chanyeol menutup kembali mulutnya yang terbuka.

"Baekhyunnie" rengek Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa.

"Katakan padaku alasan kenapa kau tidak mau kita bulan madu ke Paris?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Saat ini keduanya sedang berada di rumah orang tua Chanyeol untuk makan malam bersama dengan keluarga Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, tapi karena makan malam belum siap kedua orang itu memilih untuk menunggu di ruang tengah dan Chanyeol bertanya kepada Baekhyun tentang tempat bulan madu mereka nanti dan Baekhyun langsung menjawab Paris karena pria mungil itu sudah sangat cinta dengan kota tersebut.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya. Dia bersumpah akan membawa Baekhyun kemana pun Baekhyun mau sebagai tempat mereka untuk bulan madu asalkan pria mungil itu tidak mengajaknya ke Paris.

"Aku bosan. Apa kau tidak bosan pergi ke sana terus? Bahkan kau kuliah di sana" ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol dan mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah yang lebih tinggi. Mata sipit Baekhyun menatap tajam kedua bola mata Chanyeol.

"Katakan padaku alasannya, Park Chanyeol"

"Itu alasannya!"

Baekhyun mendengus.

"Kau pikir kau bisa menipuku, huh? Katakan alasan yang sebenarnya"

Chanyeol terdiam lalu melirik ke arah lain selain dua bola mata Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

'Apa aku harus mengatakannya?' batin Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di atas karpet bulu milik Baekhyun sambil melihat-lihat sesuatu di laptop Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di sofa yang berada di belakang Chanyeol dan membungkukan badannya untuk melihat hal apa yang sedang di lihat oleh tunangannya itu.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sekilas sebelum akhirnya dia kembali memfokuskan netranya pada layar laptop milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika dia melihat hal apa yang sedang Chanyeol lihat.

"Foto-fotoku?"

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya dia melihat-lihat lagi foto-foto tunangan mungilnya ketika Baekhyun berada di bangku kuliah bersama dengan beberapa temannya. Baekhyun lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa sebelum akhirnya pria mungil itu memutuskan untuk menyalakan televisi dan membiarkan Chanyeol melihat-lihat foto-fotonya.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya ketika dia melihat foto Baekhyun yang sedang merangkul pinggang seorang wanita cantik yang tidak dia kenal. Keduanya sedang berfoto di depan menara Eiffel sambil tersenyum manis.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol segera menatap tunangannya dan mencondongkan badannya ke arah Chanyeol. Mata sipitnya bisa melihat fotonya dengan salah satu teman baiknya ketika dia berada di bangku kuliah. Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya ketika dia menatap Baekhyun yang tersenyum manis sebelum akhirnya pria mungil itu menjawab.

"Itu Alice, dia temanku"

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau tersenyum sebelum kau menyebutkan namanya?" ucap Chanyeol memperjelas pertanyannya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku tidak boleh tersenyum?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berdecak. "Bukan begitu maksudku! Tapi, aish sudahlah lupakan saja"

Baekhyun mendengus sebelum akhirnya dia mengangkat bahunya acuh dan kembali menonton televisi.

.

.

 _To: Park Chanyeol_

 _Fr: Park Baekhyun_

 _Yeol, sepertinya kita tidak bisa makan siang bersama. Hari ini aku ingin menjemput teman-temanku yang baru saja datang dari Paris. Kau makan siang dengan Sehun saja, oke?_

Chanyeol menghela napasnya ketika dia membaca pesan yang beberapa saat lalu di kirim oleh Baekhyun. Sebenarnya dia tidak masalah kalau seandainya dia dan Baekhyun tidak makan siang bersama, hanya saja pria tinggi itu khawatir dengan teman-teman Baekhyun yang baru saja datang dari Paris.

'Bagaimana kalau ada Alice?' batin Chanyeol.

Ya, pria tinggi itu sejujurnya merasa agak – sangat – cemburu ketika dia melihat foto Baekhyun yang merangkul temannya yang bernama Alice itu. Bahkan Baekhyun tersenyum manis sebelum pria mungil itu menyebutkan nama Alice. Padahal kalau Baekhyun memperkenalkanku dengan teman-temannya dia tidak pernah tersenyum semanis itu batin Chanyeol.

"Bahkan terkadang Baekhyun akan menyebutkan namaku dengan nada datarnya" gumam Chanyeol pelan sebelum akhirnya dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi kerjanya.

TOK

TOK

TOK

"Masuk"

Chanyeol melirik ke arah orang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan sebelum akhirnya pria itu hanya mendengus ketika melihat sahabatnya lah yang masuk ke ruangannya.

"Hei, Yeol"

Chanyeol hanya bergumam tidak jelas menanggapi ucapan Sehun.

Sehun yang sudah hapal dengan sikap temannya itu hanya bersikap acuh dan mendudukan dirinya di salah satu sofa yang ada di ruangan kerja sahabatnya itu.

"Kau tidak makan siang dengan Baekhyun?" tanya Sehun.

Chanyeol mendengus.

"Ck. Itu berarti Baekhyun juga ikut bersama Luhan dan Minseok ke bandara untuk menjemput teman-teman mereka"

"Luhan dan Minseok juga ikut?"

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sejujurnya aku kurang suka kalau Luhan akan bertemu dengan teman-teman kuliahnya"

Chanyeol bangkit dari kursi kerjanya sebelum akhirnya pria tinggi itu duduk di sofa di hadapan sahabatnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Sehun berdecak.

"Kau itu seperti tidak tau saja!" ucap Sehun kesal.

"Aku memang tidak tau bodoh. Memangnya kenapa sih?"

"Hampir seluruh teman-teman mereka itu suka melakukan _skinship_. Masa kau tidak tau sih?"

"Lalu kenapa?"

Sehun berdecak lagi.

"Apa kau tidak merasa cemburu kalau ada orang yang melakukan _skinship_ dengan Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Ya, sejujurnya dia cemburu sih tapi bukannya orang-orang Eropa seperti itu? Asalkan mereka tidak mencium Baekhyun mungkin Chanyeol masih bisa memberikan toleransi. Tapi, kenapa kau cemburu dengan Alice yang hanya di rangkul oleh Baekhyun?

"Sepertinya kau tau banyak tentang kehidupan semasa kuliah Luhan dan Baekhyun"

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya pria bertubuh tinggi dan berkulit pucat itu berjalan menuju sebuah kulkas mini yang ada di dalam ruangan Chanyeol. Sehun mengambil sekaleng cola dan segera meneguknya.

"Apa kau mengetahui seseorang bernama Alice?"

BYUR

"Uhuk..."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya jijik ketika dia melihat Sehun menyemburkan cola yang sepertinya baru saja akan memasuki kerongkongannya. Pria tinggi itu bersyukur karena Sehun tidak menyemburkan minumannya ke arah sofanya.

"Kau menjijikan sekali, Oh"

Sehun mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dari dalam saku jasnya sebelum pria tinggi itu mengelap kerah kemejanya yang terkena sedikit cola. Sehun berdecak karena nodanya susah hilang.

"Itu salahmu bodoh!"

"Kenapa salahku?" ucap Chanyeol tidak terima.

"Kenapa kau bertanya tentang- _nya_ pada saat aku sedang minum?"

"Memang apa salahnya? Aku kan hanya bertanya tentang seseorang yang bernama Alice saja"

Sehun terdiam. Pria berkulit putih pucat itu agak ragu untuk menceritakan _sosok_ itu.

.

Baekhyun membuka kacamata hitamnya sambil turun dari dalam mobil mewah miliknya. Pria mungil itu lalu menunggu Luhan dan Minseok yang masih berada di dalam mobil Luhan.

"Apa mereka sudah sampai?" tanya Luhan sambil mengunci mobilnya dengan remot mobilnya.

Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan mengatakan bahwa teman-teman mereka sudah menunggu di sebuah coffee shop.

Ketiga pria mungil itu lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam bandara dan semakin mempercepat langkah mereka ketika mereka sudah mendekati coffee shop yang Baekhyun bilang itu adalah tempat teman-teman mereka menunggu. Ketiganya segera masuk ke dalam sana dan mengedarkan pandangan mereka masing-masing sampai sebuah suara yang mereka kenali memanggil mereka dan melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka agar mereka berjalan mendekat.

Ketiganya tersenyum lalu berjalan menghampiri teman-teman mereka yang langsung berdiri ketika mereka bertiga sudah berada di sana. Seorang wanita cantik memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan erat.

"Bee~ aku merindukanmu" ucap wanita itu.

Baekhyun tertawa pelan sebelum akhirnya dia membalas pelukan wanita tadi.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Mary. Apa kabar?"

Mary melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dengan calon pengantin kita hmm?" goda Mary.

Tujuh orang yang ada di sana seketika tertawa ketika mendengar Mary yang menggoda Baekhyun sehingga wajah pria mungil itu merona.

"Astaga, My Baby Bee merona! Ini benar-benar kejadian langka" ucap seorang wanita lainnya sambil tertawa.

Baekhyun mendengus ketika mendengar teman-nya yang lain menggodanya lagi dan di sambut dengan tawa dari teman-temannya.

"Sudahlah jangan menggodanya terus Daphne! Bisa-bisa kita di hajar hapkido oleh Baekhyun" ucap seorang pria berambut pirang yang sedang merangkul Minseok – Alex.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya sebelum akhirnya mereka semua duduk dan ketiga orang yang baru datang memesan minuman dan kudapan kecil.

"Seleramu benar-benar tidak berubah ya, Bee?" ucap pria berambut coklat – Mark.

"Sulit baginya untuk tidak meminum latte dalam sehari. Bahkan dia tidak akan mungkin meminum air putih di kantor kalau saja aku tidak mengingatkannya" decak Minseok sebal.

"Benarkah itu? Baekhyun! Aku kan sudah bilang padamu untuk mengurangi minum latte!" ucap Alexa kesal.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Baiklah, dokterku sayang"

Alexa mendengus ketika mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang menanggapi ucapannya dengan malas-malasan. Sedangkan yang lain tidak menanggapi apapun karena mereka tau kalau saudara kembar Alex itu yang paling cerewet tentang masalah kesehatan. Yah, namanya juga seorang dokter.

Mereka memang berada di universitas yang sama tapi mereka berasal dari fakultas yang berbeda. Baekhyun, Luhan, Minseok, dan Mary berasal dari jurusan desain, Mark dan Alex berasal dari jurusan arsitektur, Daphne berasal dari jurusan sastra, dan Alexa dari jurusan kedokteran. Namun, sebelum bertemu dengan mereka bertiga – Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Minseok – di universitas, mereka semua sudah saling mengenal karena berada di sekolah menengah yang sama.

"Jadi, mana tunanganmu itu? Astaga aku benar-benar penasaran sekali dengannya!" seru Daphne.

"Dia sedang sibuk" ucap Baekhyun asal.

Luhan mendengus. "Bohong! Baekhyun yang tidak mau mengajaknya ke sini"

"Ck. Kau sendiri tidak mau mengajak Sehun kan?" balas Baekhyun.

"Kenapa? Kalian tidak mau mengenalkannya pada kami?" tanya Mary bingung.

"Bukan begitu. Tapi, Chanyeol baru saja kembali dari Cina untuk urusan bisnis"

"Lalu? Bagaimana dengan Sehun-mu?" tanya Mary.

"Sehun kan sekertaris Chanyeol tentu saja pria itu juga baru kembali dari Cina"

"Hei hei! Kami kan datang jauh-jauh dari Paris karena ingin mengenal tunangan dan juga kekasih kalian, kalau kami tidak bertemu dengan mereka untuk apa kami datang ke sini?" tanya Mark.

Luhan melotot lalu menatap Mark dengan tatapan – sok – dramatis miliknya.

"Jadi, kau kemari bukan untuk bertemu denganku?" ucap Luhan dengan nada – sok – dramatisnya.

Mark mendengus lalu menyentil dahi Luhan dengan agak keras. Sejak dulu pria cantik itu tidak pernah berubah sama sekali, masih saja bersikap berlebihan terhadap sesuatu berbanding terbalik dengan kedua orang temannya yang lain.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan _pesta_ saja?" usul Alex.

Teman-temannya yang lain hanya memutar bola mata mereka malas. Kalau sudah berbicara soal pertemuan begini Alex pasti akan langsung mengusulkan tentang membuat pesta. Dasar maniak pesta batin Baekhyun.

"Pesta? Buat apa?" tanya Alexa.

"Hanya pesta kecil-kecilan saja. Untuk berkenalan dengan tunangan Baekhyun lalu kekasih Luhan dan Minseok"

Minseok yang sedang meminum green tea-nya segera terbatuk dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Alex dan melotot.

"Apa katamu?"

Alex mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. "Apa?"

"Kekasihku?"

Alex menganggukan kepalanya bingung. Setelahnya dia menatap ke arah Luhan lalu Minseok secara bergantian.

"Apa Luhan berbohong padaku? Kemarin dia bilang kalau kau sudah mempunyai kekasih"

Minseok menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Luhan tajam sedangkan yang di tatap hanya nyengir dan memasang wajah tak bersalahnya. Minseok menghela napasnya, sebenarnya dia tidak ingin menutupi hubungan yang di milikinya dengan seseorang hanya saja Minseok ingin membuat kejutan dengan memperkenalkannya dengan mereka secara langsung tapi Luhan malah mengacaukan seluruh rencananya.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Alex.

"Kapan?"

"Besok malam saja, bagaimana? Kalau hari ini aku tidak akan sempat untuk mempersiapkannya selain itu kami masih lelah karena baru saja tiba"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Luhan dan Minseok. Kedua orang itu menganggukan kepala mereka tanda setuju dan mau tak mau Baekhyun ikut menganggukan kepalanya. Padahal sejujurnya, pria mungil itu kurang suka dengan sesuatu yang bernama pesta.

.

.

Baekhyun segera menutup buku yang sedang di baca olehnya ketika dia merasa sepasang lengan kekar melingkari pinggangnya dan juga sebuah kepala yang bersandar di bahunya. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat tunangannya kini sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk lehernya.

"Ada apa, Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengelus tangan Chanyeol yang ada di pinggangnya.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan kepala Chanyeol yang ada di ceruk lehernya menggeleng. Pria mungil itu segera melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan menggeser tubuhnya lalu menatap Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh protes.

"Baekhyunnie" rengeknya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil ketika melihat wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat seperti anak kecil. Baekhyun meletakan buku yang sejak tadi di pegangnya di atas meja sebelum akhirnya dia memutar tubuhnya sehingga menghadap ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang merajuk.

"Katakan padaku, Yeol. Kau mempunyai masalah?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku baru saja kembali dari Cina tadi pagi dan aku merindukanmu. Kemarilah Baek"

Baekhyun terdiam dan hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung ketika Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh mungilnya dengan mudah sehingga kini pria mungil itu sudah berada di atas pangkuan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menghela napasnya pasrah dan mengelus rambut hitam milik Chanyeol dengan lembut.

'Mungkin Chanyeol hanya ingin bermanja-manja saja' batin Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun hanya menggumam sambil terus mengusap-usap rambut Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang merasa kurang puas dengan reaksi Baekhyun segera mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi bersandar di bahu mungil milik tunangannya itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana tadi?"

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung.

"Pertemuanmu dengan teman-temanmu. Kau tidak bercerita apapun denganku"

"Ya, biasa saja. Memangnya aku harus menceritakan apa?"

Chanyeol berdecak. Pria itu tau kalau sejak dulu Baekhyun memang sangat cuek tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau sikap tunangannya itu belum berubah sama sekali walaupun Chanyeol merasa kalau belakangan kali ini Baekhyun lumayan sering memanjakannya atau terkadang Baekhyun-lah yang akan bermanja-manja padanya.

"Bagaimana teman-temanmu? Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum pernah mengenal mereka sama sekali"

"Mereka baik-baik saja. Oh iya, tadi mereka bertanya padaku kenapa kau tidak ikut bertemu dengan mereka lalu Alex tadi mengusulkan agar besok malam mereka mengadakan sebuah pesta kecil-kecilan untuk berkenalan denganmu, Sehun, dan Jongdae"

"Jongdae?" ucap Chanyeol bingung.

"Ya, Luhan rupanya memberitau Alex kalau Minseok sudah mempunyai kekasih dan namanya adalah Jongdae, Kim Jongdae"

"Kau belum menceritakannya padaku"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya lucu sebelum akhirnya dia tertawa pelan.

"Benarkah? Maafkan aku! Tapi, Minseok memang meminta agar aku dan Luhan tidak memberitaukannya pada siapapun dulu"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya dia mencondongkan wajahnya dan menggigit hidung Baekhyun karena dia benar-benar gemas dengan tingkah Baekhyun.

"Jam berapa acaranya?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Alex belum mengirimkanku pesan dan mengatakan waktu dan tempatnya. Tapi, aku pasti akan langsung memberitaumu kalau dia sudah menghubungiku"

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya. "Kita berangkat bersama?"

Baekhyun mendengus lalu menarik kedua pipi Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja bodoh! Masa aku datang dengan Minseok? Tunanganku itu Minseok atau kau, hah?"

Chanyeol tertawa melihat ekspresi Baekhyun dan juga mendengar nada suara Baekhyun yang lucu itu.

Beberapa saat lalu, Chanyeol benar-benar merasa bahwa moodnya sedang sangat buruk karena dia benar-benar penasaran dengan hubungan Baekhyun dan Alice dan Chanyeol merasa moodnya sangat bagus sekarang karena tingkah lucu dan menggemaskan tunangannya itu.

Selalu seperti ini.

Mood Chanyeol seolah-olah di kendalikan oleh tunangan mungilnya itu.

Dan seumur hidup Chanyeol, hanya Byun Baekhyun-lah yang bisa melakukan hal ini.

.

.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memakai jam tangannya lalu melihat penampilannya di depan kaca sebelum akhirnya dia memutar tubuhnya dan melihat Baekhyun yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar mereka.

"Kau terlihat tampan" ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan sebelum akhirnya dia membungkukan badannya dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun dengan cepat.

"Itu-lah yang harus kau katakan pada tunanganmu tentang penampilannya" ucap Chanyeol lalu berjalan lebih dulu ke lantai satu untuk memanaskan mobil.

Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar hanya mendengus dan memutar bola matanya. Selalu seperti itu, Chanyeol pasti akan selalu menyindirnya karena dulu Baekhyun sempat mengomentari penampilan Chanyeol yang akan pergi ke pemakaman pada saat kencan pertama mereka.

"Si bodoh yang kekanak-kanakan" gumam Baekhyun pelan sebelum akhirnya dia menyusul Chanyeol ke bawah ketika mendengar suara klakson mobil milik Chanyeol.

"Pesta kecil-kecilan, huh?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran sebuah hotel mewah berbintang lima.

Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh sebelum akhirnya dia turun dari mobil – Chanyeol masih membukakan pintu untuknya padahal Baekhyun sudah sering menolak – dan Chanyeol merangkul pinggang Baekhyun.

Keduanya lalu berjalan ke arah seorang pegawai hotel dan Baekhyun bertanya tentang sebuah pesta yang di selenggarakan oleh temannya itu. Pegawai tadi – yang ternyata seorang manajer – segera melihat catatan yang ada di tangannya dan menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan ramah.

"Byun Baekhyun? Park Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya. Pegawai tadi mengangguk lalu menyuruh keduanya untuk mengikutinya yang berjalan ke arah lift, keduanya hanya menurut dan tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Seluruh teman-teman Anda sudah menunggu di atap. Tuan Coulson mengatakan pada saya agar kedua tamunya yang tersisa langsung pergi saja ke atap hotel" jelas manajer itu.

"Ah jadi begitu. Terima kasih" ucap Baekhyun sambil masuk ke dalam lift.

Manajer tadi tersenyum lalu membungkukan badannya ke arah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya pintu lift tertutup.

"Bagaimana teman-mu bisa tau nama lengkapku?"

"Kau lupa ya? Berita tentang kita yang akan menikah sudah menyebar ke seluruh dunia, Tuan Park"

Chanyeol yang baru saja mengingat tentang hubungan mereka yang sudah terekspos hanya menyengir sebelum menganggukan kepalanya. Tak lama pintu lift terbuka dan keduanya bisa melihat dekorasi pesta yang terlihat agak mewah untuk sebuah pesta yang hanya di hadiri oleh sebelas orang. Baekhyun lalu menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan mengajaknya untuk menghampiri teman-temannya yang lain yang duduk melingkar di sebuah sofa besar yang sepertinya sengaja di buat seperti itu.

"Akhirnya calon pengantin kita sudah datang!" seru Mary semangat ketika melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menghampiri mereka.

"Maaf karena kami terlambat" ucap Baekhyun.

"Bukan masalah. Kami tau bagaimana kehidupan calon pengantin" ucap Alex sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Baekhyun melotot sebelum akhirnya dia berjalan menghampiri Alex dan memukul kepalanya keras.

"Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak!" seru Baekhyun kesal.

"Astaga Bee! Kepalaku berdenyut nih" ucap Alex sambil mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja terkena pukulan _maut_ Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya mendengus tidak peduli. Pria mungil itu lalu mengajak Chanyeol untuk duduk di sofa yang sepertinya memang tersisa untuk mereka berdua. Chanyeol lalu menatap teman-teman Baekhyun yang Chanyeol tidak kenal satu persatu, lalu dia melihat Luhan yang duduk di sebelah kanan Sehun, dan Minseok yang duduk di sebelah seseorang yang Chanyeol tidak kenal tapi Chanyeol yakin namanya adalah Jongdae.

"Jadi, siapa namanya?" tanya seorang wanita dengan gaun ungu gelap.

"Ck. Taruhan denganku bahkan sebelum kalian datang ke sini salah satu di antara kalian sudah mengetahui segalanya tentang Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun datar.

"Alex dan Mark tau. Mereka tidak mau memberitau kami Baek~" ucap seorang wanita berambut coklat yang duduk di sebelah kanan Luhan.

Chanyeol yang merasa kalau teman-teman Baekhyun menunggunya untuk memperkenalkan diri segera tersenyum dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Park Chanyeol, tunangan Baekhyun"

"Astaga! Dia tampan sekali! Ya tuhan!" jerit wanita berambut coklat.

Delapan orang yang ada di sana hanya memutar bola mata mereka dengan malas ketika mendengar seruan Mary, berbeda dengan Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Jongdae yang terdiam karena wanita tadi menjerit dalam bahasa Prancis.

"Apa yang dia katakan Baek?" bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya dia memutar bola matanya.

"Mary bilang kau tampan"

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya tersenyum lebar dan mengucapkan terima kasih dalam bahasa Inggris pada seseorang yang bernama Mary.

"Ah, benar. Kau belum mengetahui nama kami kan? Perkenalkan aku Alex, teman Baekhyun sekaligus orang yang mengadakan pesta ini" ucap Alex.

Setelah Alex memperkenalkan dirinya, keempat teman Baekhyun yang lain juga ikut memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing. Tak lama Alex mengatakan kalau mereka harus pindah ke tempat yang sudah dia siapkan untuk mereka semua makan malam.

"Pesta kecil-kecilan, heh?" ucap Luhan sambil melihat berbagai macam menu yang sudah tersedia di meja makan besar itu.

Alex tertawa mendengar ucapan Luhan yang penuh dengan nada sarkasmenya. Ya, kalau ada seseorang yang paling handal dalam menghambur-hamburkan uang, Alex-lah orangnya.

"Kalau tau kita hanya akan makan malam kau tidak perlu melakukan hal ini, Alex" ucap Minseok.

Alex berdecak. "Oh ayolah! Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu bukan masalah kan kalau aku melakukan hal ini?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau dan uang-mu, Tuan Coulson"

.

Setelah mereka semua selesai makan malam, mereka kembali duduk di sofa dan seperti tujuan awal kelima teman tiga pria mungil itu mulai bertanya tentang pekerjaan Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Jongdae. Mereka juga bercanda dan sesekali menceritakan tentang cerita masa lalu.

"Astaga aku lupa!" seru Alexa.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Kemarin Alice mengatakan padaku kalau kita sudah berkumpul semua dia meminta agar kita melakukan _video call_ dengannya!"

Mary dan Daphne segera menepuk dahi mereka. Karena terlalu senang bertemu kembali dengan Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Minseok mereka berdua juga lupa dengan pesan yang di titipkan oleh sahabat mereka yang lain yang tidak bisa ikut ke Korea.

"Aku lupa membawa ponselku. Kalian ada yang membawa ponsel?" tanya Alexa.

Mark mendengus. "Ponselku kau yang bawa, ingat?"

"Astaga kau benar! Ada yang mau ikut denganku mengambil ponsel di bawah?"

Mary dan Daphne lalu berdiri, mereka juga sekalian ingin mengambil ponsel. Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Minseok ikut berdiri dari duduknya dan mengikuti ketiga orang wanita yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

"Jangan lama-lama _girls_! Aku juga ingin berbicara dengan Alice!" seru Alex.

"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL DENGAN SEBUTAN _GIRLS_?!" seru ketiga pria mungil itu dengan kompak.

Alex dan Mark yang mendengar seruan ketiganya hanya tertawa keras. Keduanya benar-benar merindukan saat-saat dimana mereka menggoda ketiga pria mungil itu, terutama Baekhyun. Pria mungil yang lulus lebih dulu di bandingkan mereka semua dan kembali lebih dulu ke Korea di bandingkan kedua temannya.

"Siapa itu Alice?" tanya Chanyeol setelah tawa Alex dan Mark mereda.

"Alice itu salah seorang sahabat kami juga. Dulu dia mengambil jurusan desain sama seperti Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Minseok mereka juga berteman dengan sangat baik. Tapi, Baekhyun-lah yang paling dekat dengan Alice jadi jangan heran kalau Baekhyun yang cuek begitu berubah menjadi semangat saat Alexa bilang dia ingin menghubungi Alice" jawab Mark.

Alex menganggukan kepalanya.

"Dulu saja kalau Alice kabur dari rumahnya dia akan datang ke apartemen Baekhyun dan menginap di sana" ucap Alex.

Chanyeol melotot ketika mendengar bahwa dulu seorang wanita sering menginap di apartemen Baekhyun. Yah, walaupun dulu dia dan Baekhyun belum menjalin hubungan apa-apa tapi tetap saja Chanyeol merasa cemburu!

"Kalau kata beberapa teman kami yang lain, hanya Alice-lah yang bisa membuat Baekhyun menjadi _straight_ " canda Alex lalu dia dan Mark tertawa bersama-sama.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol yang merasa ingin menampar semua orang yang mengatakan hal itu.

Sedangkan Sehun yang duduk di sebelah Chanyeol hanya meneguk ludahnya ketika dia merasa kalau aura pria tinggi itu berubah menjadi _mematikan_.

 _Sangat mematikan_.

.

.

.

Setelah perdebatan tentang tempat bulan madu mereka, pria tinggi itu memilih untuk naik ke lantai dua dan duduk di sofa yang ada di balkon kamarnya meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih duduk di ruang tengah yang hanya bisa menatapnya dengan bingung.

Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol langsung pergi begitu saja hanya menghela napasnya sebelum akhirnya dia bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur membuat eommanya dan eomma Chanyeol yang sedang memasak menjadi bingung karena Baekhyun bilang dia ingin membuat coklat panas untuknya dan Chanyeol.

"Ada apa sayang? Eomma tadi mendengar kalau kau dan Chanyeol bertengkar" tanya Sungmin – eomma Baekhyun – dengan lembut.

Sebenarnya, Sungmin sudah biasa dengan pertengkaran Baekhyun dan Chanyeol karena sejak dulu mereka juga pasti akan bertengkar karena permasalahan sepele, tapi kalau Baekhyun sudah membuat coklat panas Sungmin tau kalau permasalahan yang sedang di hadapi oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bukanlah permasalahan sepele.

"Apa Chanyeol melakukan hal bodoh lagi?" tanya Heechul.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kurasa kali ini aku-lah yang salah" ucap Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu sayang?"

"Kurasa aku melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Chanyeol menjadi memikirkannya terus-menerus dan dia enggan mengatakannya padaku entah karena apa. Jadi, aku rasa aku harus segera bertanya padanya pelan-pelan" ucap Baekhyun sambil menuangkan coklat panas ke dalam dua gelas berbeda.

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya ketika mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, kalau masalah kalian sudah terselesaikan kalian langsung turun saja, oke? Kami tidak akan mengganggu kalian"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya lalu tersenyum manis kepada eomma-nya. Setelah itu dia berpamitan kepada keduanya yang masih sibuk memasak dan Baekhyun berjalan menuju tempat dimana tunangannya itu berada.

Balkon kamarnya.

Jangan mengira bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya memiliki perbedaan saja karena mereka juga memiliki persamaan. Kapanpun mereka berdua membutuhkan tempat untuk berpikir, mereka pasti akan pergi ke balkon kamar dan menatap ke arah langit.

Baekhyun meletakan dua gelas berisi coklat panas di sebuah meja kecil dan duduk di sebelah Chanyeol yang hanya menatap ke arah langit dan tidak melirik ke arahnya sama sekali.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya. Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya Chanyeol seperti ini, ketika mereka pulang dari _pesta_ yang di adakan oleh Alex pria tinggi itu agak berubah, padahal acara itu sudah seminggu yang lalu dan kelima teman Baekhyun juga sudah kembali lagi ke Paris tiga hari setelahnya.

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dengan erat membuat Chanyeol langsung menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

"Katakan padaku, Yeol. Katakan apapun yang ada di dalam pikiranmu itu, entah itu hal yang kekanakan atau tidak katakan saja padaku" ucap Baekhyun lembut.

Chanyeol terdiam.

Baekhyun baru saja ingin bertanya lagi sebelum Chanyeol akhirnya menoleh kepadanya.

"Apa benar Alice hanya temanmu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersentak kaget ketika mendengar Chanyeol bertanya tentang hal itu. Apa selama ini Chanyeol memikirkan tentang hubungan yang di miliki oleh Baekhyun dan Alice?

Baekhyun tersenyum manis sebelum akhirnya dia memeluk lengan kekar Chanyeol dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol.

"Mau mendengar sebuah cerita?"

Chanyeol baru saja ingin menolak karena sungguh dia hanya ingin tau hubungan apa yang di miliki oleh Baekhyun dan Alice tapi Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya ketika mendengar suara Baekhyun.

"Kau pikir apa alasan eomma dan appa membiarkanku kuliah dan tinggal di Paris tanpamu? Sekalipun aku tinggal di sana bersama Minseok dan Luhan kalau kau tidak ada aku tidak mungkin di izinkan, kau tau? Eomma dan appa mengizinkanku tinggal di sana karena sepupu appa juga tinggal di Paris, sepupu appa itu memiliki seorang anak perempuan yang seumuran denganku dan dia ternyata kuliah dan masuk jurusan yang sama denganku dan tebak siapa anak perempuan itu? Dia adalah Alice. Aku tidak tau apa yang membuatmu memikirkan hal ini, tapi aku yakin kalau Alex ataupun Mark mengatakan sesuatu padamu tentang Alice, ya kan? Tidak ada yang mengetahui kalau aku dan Alice adalah sepupu, tadinya aku ingin mengatakan hal ini pada yang lainnya tapi Alice bilang jangan ada yang tau lebih dulu kalau kami sebenarnya adalah sepupu, karena Alice bilang dia ingin membuat salah seorang di antara kami merasa cemburu dengan kedekatan kami dan coba tebak lagi siapa orang itu?"

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ketika Baekhyun menghentikan ceritanya. Sejujurnya pria tinggi itu sudah merasa lega karena ternyata Alice adalah sepupu Baekhyun tapi dia juga penasaran dengan _orang_ yang ingin di buat cemburu oleh Alice.

"Orangnya adalah Alex"

Chanyeol melotot.

"APA?"

"Melihat reaksimu, itu berarti Alex-lah yang mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak" ucap Baekhyun santai dan meminum coklat panasnya pelan-pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Alice dan Alex juga sudah bertunangan"

"APA?"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya santai.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan hal itu dengan sangat santai?" seru Chanyeol.

"Hal apa?"

"Katanya hanya Alice-lah yang bisa membuat Baekhyun menjadi _straight_! Bukankah dulu kau tidak mengetahui orientasi seksualmu?!"

Baekhyun berdecak sebelum akhirnya dia menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku memang belum mengetahui orientasi seksualku saat itu tapi aku tidak mengatakannya pada mereka, hanya Luhan dan Minseok saja yang mengetahuinya. Tapi, mereka menganggapku seorang _gay_ karena Luhan dan Minseok juga seorang _gay_ dan aku terlalu malas untuk menyangkal, lagipula ucapan yang di katakan Alex hanya candaannya saja dia juga sudah tau kalau aku dan Alice sepupu"

"Tapi, keesokan harinya Sehun mengatakan hal yang sama dengan hal yang di ucapkan oleh Alex!"

"Kenapa Sehun mengatakannya?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Luhan menceritakan tentang seluruh cerita kalian saat kuliah dulu kepada Sehun dan Sehun menceritakannya padaku"

Baekhyun mendengus. "Luhan dan Minseok memang tidak tau apa-apa! Mereka baru tau kami sepupu pada saat kami melakukan _video call_ dengan Alice di kamar hotel Alexa kemarin!"

Chanyeol terdiam.

"Jadi, ini hanya salah paham saja?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

GREP

"Ya tuhan Baek~ kupikir kau dulunya adalah seorang _straight_ dan aku benar-benar takut kalau kita pergi ke Paris maka kau akan bertemu dengan Alice dan bisa saja kau menjadi _straight_ lagi dan meninggalkanku~" ucap Chanyeol sambil memeluk Baekhyun dari samping dengan erat.

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Jadi, itu alasan kenapa kau tidak mau kita bulan madu ke Paris?!"

Chanyeol nyengir sebelum akhirnya dia melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup pipi Baekhyun sekilas dan berlari menuju lantai satu.

"DASAR BODOH! KENAPA PEMIKIRANMU BISA SEDANGKAL ITU?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai semuanya!**

 **Akhirnya setelah hampir satu bulan – lebih – aku kembali lagi membawa sequel Gay or Straight! Aku harap semoga ceritanya tidak membosankan dan mengecewakan. Sebenernya, aku berencana buat post ff baru tapi aku bener-bener gatau kelanjutan ceritanya harus gimana –** _ **stuck**_ **– tapi doa-in aja aku dapet ide lagi hehe. Oh iya, rencananya aku juga mau repost ff ini di akun wattpadku (kalau ga males).**

 **Terima kasih buat kalian yang setelah membaca ceritaku meninggalkan jejak (review, follow, favorite) /bow/**

 **Dan kali ini aku mau balesin review kalian satu-satu!**

 **peluke:** Terima kasih karena udah sabar menunggu ff ini^^. Sejujurnya aku bingung bagian mana yang lucu sampai kamu bilang kalau humornya juga dapet di ff ini tapi aku seneng karena kamu merasa terhibur dengan ff ini! Terima kasih sudah review /bow/

P.S: aku baca ff kamu di wattpad hehe.

 **yayahunnie:** Ini next sequelnya ya semoga tidak mengecewakan. Doa-in aja ya semoga aku dapat ide biar Chanbaeknya bisa sampai nikah dan punya anak hehe. Terima kasih sudah review /bow/

 **Hunhanesia:** Ff-nya belum end kok hanya chapternya saja yang end hehe. Doa-in aja ya semoga aku dapat ide biar Chanbaeknya bisa sampai nikah dan punya baby. Ini ff-nya sudah di lanjut ya semoga tidak mengecewakan hehe. Terima kasih sudah review /bow/

 **xoxokiss88:** Syukur deh kalau ff ini berhasil memikat hatimu~ Ini sudah di lanjut ya ff-nya semoga masih memikat di hati hehe. Terima kasih sudah review /bow/

 **ParkNada** : Ini ff-nya sudah di lanjut ya^^ Terima kasih sudah review /bow/

 **CussonsBaekby:** Syukur deh kalau kamu suka dengan penyampaianku di ff ini semoga di chapter ini penyampaiannya masih enak(?) ya hehe. Terima kasih karena sudah menunggu dan review /bow/

 **septianaditya1997:** Terima kasih dukungannya dan reviewnya^^ /bow/

 **meliarisky7:** Ini ff-nya sudah di lanjut ya^^ Terima kasih sudah review /bow/

 **yousee:** Ini sequelnya lagi semoga tidak mengecewakan ya^^ Doa-in aja ya semoga aku dapat ide biar Chanbaeknya bisa sampai menikah hehe. Terima kasih karena sudah sabar menunggu ff ini dan review /bow/

 **SHINeexo:** Baekhyun sama Minseok ga marahan kok hehe. Minseok udah kebal(?) dengan Baekhyun yang keras kepala dan gamau di bilang kekanak-kanakan hehe. Doa-in aja ya semoga aku dapat ide biar Chanbaeknya bisa sampai menikah hehe. Terima kasih sudah review /bow/

 **yoogeurt:** Terima kasih karena sudah mengoreksi^^ maaf karena ada typo karena aku sama sekali ga mengedit lagi sequel yang kemarin sebelum di post hehe mohon di maklumi ya! Jangan ragu untuk mengoreksi kalau ada kesalahan lagi ya! Terima kasih sudah review /bow/

 **cucunyachanbaek:** Terima kasih karena sudah mengoreksi^^ maaf karena ada typo karena aku sama sekali ga mengedit lagi sequel yang kemarin sebelum di post hehe mohon di maklumi ya! Jangan ragu untuk mengoreksi kalau ada kesalahan lagi ya! Terima kasih karena sudah sabar menunggu dan sudah review /bow/

 **Bambab:** Ini sudah ada kelanjutannya lagi ya semoga tidak mengecewakan^^ Terima kasih sudah review /bow/

 **Cho Hyunjo:** Ini sudah ada kelanjutannya lagi semoga tidak mengecewakan^^ Terima kasih sudah review /bow/

 **Guest:** Terima kasih karena sudah menyukai ff ini^^ Iya, Baekhyun minta go public karena dia gamau dibikin kesel – cemburu – lagi hehe. Terima kasih sudah review /bow/

 **Yeollbaekk:** Terima kasih karena sudah menyukai ff ini^^ Ini udah di lanjut lagi ya ceritanya semoga tidak mengecewakan hehe. Terima kasih sudah review /bow/

 **RDRD ChanBaek:** Kamu satu hati dengan Chanyeol yeay! Karena Chanyeol pun bener-bener seneng karena Baekhyun yang cuek banget bisa cemburu begitu bahkan sampai Baekhyun mutusin biar mereka go public hehe. Terima kasih sudah review /bow/

 **Untuk yang lainnya jangan sungkan ya kalau memang aku melakukan kesalahan tapi aku mohon agar menggunakan kata-kata yang sopan dan tidak kasar hehe.**

 **Terakhir,**

 **Mind to review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gay or Straight? (Sequel)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Pair: Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Length: One Shot**

 **Rate: T+**

 **Genre: Romance, FULL FLUFFY**

 **Disclaimer: All the casts aren't mine but the story's originally mine.**

 **Warning: BoyxBoy, Shou-ai, OOC, typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, alur cerita aneh(?)**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Baekhyun benar-benar bingung ketika mereka sedang bulan madu di Paris, pria mungil yang seharusnya tidur di kamar hotel bersama suaminya; Park Chanyeol justru malah terbangun sendirian di kamar apartemennya yang dulu dia tempati saat kuliah. Kemana perginya Chanyeol?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pria mungil mengernyitkan keningnya ketika dia merasa sebuah benda yang lembut dan kenyal menyentuh pipinya berulang kali sehingga tidurnya terganggu.

"Aish diamlah Yeol. Aku mengantuk" gerutunya kesal.

Sedangkan sosok yang di panggil 'Yeol' itu hanya tertawa kecil ketika melihat sosok mungil itu kini menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut hingga hanya puncak kepalanya saja yang terlihat.

"Bangunlah sayang! Ini sudah pagi" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengguncang bahu sosok yang ada di dalam selimut itu dengan pelan.

"Aku masih mengantuk!" seru Baekhyun – sosok dalam selimut – dengan kesal.

Chanyeol tersenyum geli sebelum akhirnya dia membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh Baekhyun itu dan langsung menciumi wajah Baekhyun lagi sehingga Baekhyun yang hampir tertidur lagi kini membuka matanya dengan terpaksa karena Chanyeol bukan hanya mencium pipinya tetapi juga kening, dagu, hidung, bahkan bibirnya.

"Selamat pagi sayang-ku" ucap Chanyeol ketika melihat Baekhyun sudah membuka kedua matanya.

Baekhyun mendengus dan hampir saja bangun dari atas kasur sebelum akhirnya meringis dan mengusap pinggangnya yang terasa pegal. Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun meringis segera membantu Baekhyun untuk duduk dengan perlahan dan membantu Baekhyun mengusap pinggangnya.

"Apa rasanya sangat sakit?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendengus lagi.

"Kau mau mencoba _nya_ Park?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Tidak Baek, itu sudah menjadi _bagian_ -mu sayang. Ngomong-ngomong, kau juga seorang Park sekarang"

Baekhyun hanya diam dan tidak menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol sambil sesekali menggerutu tentang bagian bawah tubuhnya yang terasa pegal dan nyeri.

"Cepatlah mandi sayang. Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu" ucap Chanyeol setelah beberapa saat mereka terdiam.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya pria mungil itu membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut dan berjalan dengan perlahan menuju kamar mandi yang terdapat di dalam kamar mereka. Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun yang kesusahan berjalan segera menghampiri pria mungil itu dan berdiri di depannya membuat Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya bingung melihat sosok suami-nya yang kini menghalangi jalannya.

"Ada apa?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan jahil dan menaikan salah satu sudut bibirnya.

"Kau terlihat kesusahan berjalan Baek, apa kau yakin bisa mandi sendiri? Atau kau mau aku yang memandikanmu?"

Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan Chanyeol segera membulatkan matanya dan nyaris menendang Chanyeol kalau saja pria tinggi itu tidak segera berlari keluar dari kamar mereka.

"DASAR MESUM!" seru Baekhyun dengan keras ketika dia mendengar suara tawa Chanyeol yang keras dari luar.

.

.

Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dengan erat sambil melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam bandara Incheon. Pria tinggi itu tersenyum dengan sangat lebar membuat Baekhyun yang berjalan di sebelahnya mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti orang idiot?"

Bukannya menghilang, senyuman di wajah Chanyeol justru bertambah lebar ketika mendengar pertanyaan tajam yang di keluarkan oleh mulut manis – kata Chanyeol – Baekhyun.

"Karena aku sedang sangat senang"

Mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan memilih untuk tidak menanggapi alasan kekanakan yang di keluarkan oleh suami-nya itu.

"Baekhyun! Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun segera menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat anggota keluarganya dan juga anggota keluarga Chanyeol yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Baekhyun meringis sebelum akhirnya dia mempercepat langkahnya namun pria mungil itu segera menghentikan langkahnya ketika dia merasa kalau pria tinggi di sebelahnya justru berhenti berjalan.

"Kenapa kau berhenti Yeol? Mereka sudah menunggu"

"Biarkan saja, kita jalan perlahan saja"

"Tapi kan..."

"Aku tau kau pasti masih kesakitan jadi kita tidak perlu terburu-buru atau kau mau aku menggendongmu hmm?"

"Kita berjalan saja! Jangan coba-coba menggendongku!" seru Baekhyun.

"Makanya jalannya pelan-pelan saja"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya mereka berjalan dengan perlahan ke arah anggota keluarga mereka yang sedang menunggu keduanya.

"Kenapa kalian jalannya lama sekali?" tanya Luhan ketika akhirnya mereka berdua tiba di sana.

"Astaga Lu, kau seperti tidak tau bagaimana pasangan pengantin baru saja" goda Yoora sambil mengerlingkan matanya ke arah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang di goda oleh kakaknya hanya tersenyum lebar sedangkan Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona karena malu.

"Apa Chanyeol melakukannya dengan perlahan Baek?" tanya Yoora lagi.

Baekhyun yang mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu dari Yoora hanya mengerang sebelum akhirnya dia memeluk lengan Chanyeol dengan erat untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini sudah merona hingga ke telinga.

Beberapa orang yang ada di sana hanya tertawa ketika melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang lucu itu. Kapan lagi mereka melihat Baekhyun yang sangat pendiam itu merona malu hingga telinganya memerah?

"Sudahlah Yoora, jangan goda Baekkie lagi" ucap Heechul setelah tawanya terhenti.

"Sebaiknya kalian segera _check in_ , pesawat kalian akan segera berangkat kan?"

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang berbincang dengan Luhan.

"Baekhyunnie"

Baekhyun segera menoleh dan segera berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

"Kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya. "Kami berangkat dulu"

"Hati-hati ya! Chanyeol-ah, jaga Baekhyun dengan baik" pesan Sungmin.

"Pokoknya kalian tidak boleh pulang sebelum Baekhyun hamil" seru Yoora dengan semangat.

"Ya! Noona!" seru Baekhyun dengan wajah merona.

.

.

.

Setelah mereka sempat bertengkar tentang tempat mana yang akan menjadi lokasi mereka untuk bulan madu, Yoora akhirnya mengusulkan keduanya untuk pergi keliling Eropa saja dan di setujui oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Selamat pagi sayang"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya ketika mata sipitnya melihat Chanyeol yang sedang menatap ke arahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Pagi Yeol"

"Kau mau minum?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tolong ambilkan Yeol"

"Apapun untukmu sayang" ucap Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya pria itu bangkit dan mengambil air putih di meja nakas lalu menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun lalu menggumamkan terima kasih sebelum akhirnya dia meneguk air putih itu dan menyerahkan gelas yang sudah kosong kepada Chanyeol.

"Kemana kita akan pergi hari ini?" tanya Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tau tempat apa saja yang akan mereka kunjungi karena Chanyeol bilang bahwa itu adalah rahasia dan Baekhyun hanya perlu menikmati tempat-tempat wisata yang di pilih oleh Chanyeol. Walaupun begitu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tetap berdiskusi tentang negara-negara mana yang akan menjadi tempat tujuan mereka, selebihnya Baekhyun tidak mengetahui apapun.

"Apa yang terkenal dari Swiss sayang?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Jam tangan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Coklat?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Benar, hari ini kita akan pergi ke salah satu toko coklat paling terkenal di Swiss jadi kau sebaiknya mandi sekarang dan aku akan memesankan sarapan untuk kita"

Baekhyun tersenyum sebelum akhirnya dia bangkit dari atas ranjang dan ingin segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol menahan lengannya.

"Ada apa Yeol? Bukankah kau bilang aku harus mandi sekarang?"

"Tentu saja sayang. Tapi, kau melupakan sesuatu"

"Apa itu? Ah, kau benar! Handuk!"

Setelah itu Baekhyun berjalan menuju ke arah lemari dan mengambil sebuah handuk putih dan berjalan lagi ke arah kamar mandi sebelum Chanyeol kembali menahan lengannya.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Baekhyun dengan kesal.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku gemas, tau? Kau melupakan ini sayang"

Chanyeol lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Baekhyun lalu memiringkan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir manis milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol lalu melumat bibir Baekhyun dan memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat. Baekhyun lalu membalas lumatan Chanyeol dan menekan tengkuk Chanyeol untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Setelah Baekhyun memukul dadanya beberapa kali, Chanyeol lalu melepaskan ciuman mereka hingga suara decakan terdengar di ruangan kamar hotel mereka. Chanyeol tersenyum sebelum akhirnya dia mengusap bibir Baekhyun yang basah entah karena salivanya atau saliva milik Baekhyun.

"Cepatlah mandi sayang"

Chanyeol lalu mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas sebelum akhirnya dia berjalan menuju telpon yang berada di dalam kamar mereka dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mengambil handuknya yang terjatuh di lantai dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dengan wajah merona.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap dengan antusias ke arah seorang petugas yang saat ini sedang menjelaskan tentang proses pembuatan coklat. Ternyata Chanyeol bukan hanya membawanya ke toko coklat biasa tapi pria itu membawanya ke toko coklat besar hingga dia bisa melihat secara langsung bagaimana proses pembuatan coklat di sana.

"Coklatnya banyak sekali! Rasanya bermacam-macam ya?"

Petugas tadi menganggukan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya dia memberikan Baekhyun sepotong coklat yang sepertinya baru saja akan di kemas.

"Aku boleh mencobanya?"

"Tentu saja Tuan"

Setelah itu petugas itu berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun dan menghampiri salah seorang pengunjung lainnya yang mengangkat tangannya karena dia ingin bertanya. Baekhyun lalu menatap sepotong coklat di tangannya sebelum akhirnya dia menggigit coklat tersebut.

"Coklatnya pahit" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya dia mengulurkan coklat yang ada di tangannya ke depan mulut Chanyeol agar pria tinggi itu bisa merasakan coklat tersebut.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mau, katamu itu pahit"

"Pahit sih tapi rasanya enak kok"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum.

"Aku tau bagaimana caranya agar coklatnya terasa manis"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sebelum akhirnya dia mengambil coklat yang ada di tangan Baekhyun dan memasukan seluruhnya ke dalam mulutnya. Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya bingung tapi tak lama kemudian dia membulatkan matanya ketika Chanyeol menekan dagunya hingga kedua belah bibirnya terbuka dan Chanyeol memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasakan rasa pahit ketika lidahnya bertemu dengan lidah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kini paham cara yang di katakan oleh Chanyeol agar coklat yang terasa pahit itu menjadi manis. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya lalu memeluk leher Chanyeol dengan erat sambil menikmati coklat yang kini terasa manis.

"Bagaimana hmm? Rasanya manis kan?" tanya Chanyeol pelan setelah mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menundukan kepalanya yang merona.

.

.

.

"Tulip merah?" gumam Baekhyun.

Pria mungil itu mengambil sebuket bunga tulip merah yang di letakan di atas kasur tepat di sebelahnya. Kening pria mungil itu mengernyit ketika tempat yang seharusnya di tempati oleh Chanyeol kini kosong.

"Chanyeol?" panggil Baekhyun.

Hening.

Baekhyun bangkit dari atas kasur dan berjalan menuju ke depan kamar mandi tapi sepertinya kamar mandi itu kosong karena Baekhyun tidak mendengar suara apapun dari dalam sana.

"Kemana si bodoh itu pergi?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh sebelum akhirnya dia meletakan bunga tulip merah itu di atas meja dan mengambil handuk lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Lima belas menit kemudian, pria mungil itu keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke ruangan hotelnya yang masih sama seperti tadi. Baekhyun lalu berjalan menuju ke lemari yang ada di sana dan segera berpakaian.

Pria mungil itu lalu mengambil dompet dan juga ponselnya dan ingin segera keluar ketika dia mendengar pintu kamarnya di ketuk. Baekhyun menghampiri pintu dan segera membukanya lalu melihat salah seorang petugas hotel berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tuan Chanyeol meminta Anda untuk membawa buket bunga tulip merah dan segera turun ke lantai bawah, Tuan"

"Apa dia menungguku di bawah?"

Petugas tadi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Orang suruhan Tuan Chanyeol sudah menunggu di bawah"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya sebelum akhirnya dia menganggukan kepalanya lalu mengucapkan terima kasih. Baekhyun melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar untuk mengambil buket bunga dan setelah itu dia berjalan keluar kamar.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Baekhyun, Tuan Chanyeol sudah menunggu Anda" ucap pria suruhan Chanyeol sambil membukakan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengucapkan terima kasih lalu setelah itu masuk ke dalam mobil dan setelah itu mobil tersebut segera pergi meninggalkan hotel.

"Sebenarnya Chanyeol menungguku dimana?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

Pria yang menjadi suruhan Chanyeol itu tersenyum.

"Maaf Tuan, tapi Tuan Chanyeol tidak mengizinkan saya untuk mengatakan tempat tujuan kita"

Mendengar ucapan pria tadi, Baekhyun hanya mendengus dan memilih untuk tidak bertanya apapun lagi karena dia tau pria tadi tidak akan pernah memberitaunya tentang lokasi yang mereka tuju.

Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian, Baekhyun membulatkan matanya ketika pemandangan di sebelah kiri dan kanan jalan penuh dengan hamparan bunga tulip dengan berbagai macam warna. Baekhyun berdecak kagum ketika melihat pemandangan indah tersebut.

Tak lama setelah itu, mobil tersebut berhenti membuat Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah depan dan melihat pria yang menjadi orang suruhan Chanyeol sedang menyerahkan semacam penutup mata kepadanya.

"Tuan Chanyeol meminta agar Tuan Baekhyun mengenakan ini sebelum kita tiba di lokasi"

Tanpa banyak bertanya, Baekhyun segera mengenakan penutup mata tersebut dan setelah itu dia merasakan kalau mobil kembali berjalan. Sekitar lima menit kemudian, mobil pun berhenti dan pintu di sampingnya terbuka membuat Baekhyun menoleh ke arah sampingnya.

"Chanyeol?" panggil Baekhyun ketika dia bisa mencium aroma tubuh Chanyeol di sampingnya.

"Ya sayang?" balas Chanyeol.

"Dimana kita sekarang? Kenapa aku harus menutup mataku?"

Bukannya balasan dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun malah merasakan sebuah benda lembut mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Kau akan tau nanti, sekarang aku akan menuntunmu ke sana"

Chanyeol lalu membantu Baekhyun untuk turun dari dalam mobil dan menggenggam tangannya dengan erat sambil menuntunnya agar Baekhyun tidak terjatuh.

"Apa aku sudah boleh membuka mataku?" tanya Baekhyun ketika mereka sudah berhenti berjalan.

"Tentu, kau mau aku membantumu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum tangannya terulur ke belakang kepalanya untuk membuka ikatan penutup mata tersebut. Pria mungil itu mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali ketika cahaya matahari memasuki matanya.

"Chanyeol..." panggil Baekhyun pelan.

"Ya sayang?" balas Chanyeol sambil memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang.

Baekhyun terdiam sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah hamparan bunga tulip berwarna merah yang ada di sekeliling mereka. Mata sipitnya lalu menatap ke arah sebuah meja dengan kursi untuk dua orang yang terletak tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Kau suka sayang?" tanya Chanyeol pelan sambil meletakan dagunya di atas bahu mungil milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah samping dan melihat Chanyeol yang juga tengah menatap ke arahnya. Baekhyun tersenyum manis sebelum akhirnya dia menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat.

"Tentu saja aku suka!"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya dia melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun – dengan tidak rela – dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan erat sambil berjalan ke arah meja makan yang sudah dia siapkan sebelumnya.

"Apa kau lapar?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku belum sarapan. Setelah mandi tadi, seorang petugas mengetuk pintu dan menyuruhku untuk segera turun ke bawah. Kukira kau ada di lantai bawah tapi ternyata orang suruhanmu lah yang ada di sana"

"Maaf sayang. Tapi aku memang sengaja untuk tidak menyiapkan sarapan apapun untukmu karena aku sudah mempersiapkan ini semua"

"Bukan masalah. Aku suka kita bisa sarapan di sini"

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi Baekhyun sekilas sebelum akhirnya pria tinggi itu membantu Baekhyun untuk duduk di kursinya. Baekhyun mengucapkan terima kasih lalu setelah itu Chanyeol duduk di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Pancake stroberi?" ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap menu sarapan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Apa kau suka?"

"Tentu saja!" seru Baekhyun sambil langsung memakan sarapan yang sudah di siapkan oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tertawa geli ketika melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang menggemaskan. Setelah itu pria itu juga memakan sarapannya sambil sesekali menatap ke arah Baekhyun yang memakan pancakenya dengan semangat.

"Chanyeol"

"Ya sayang?"

Baekhyun merasakan pipinya memanas ketika mendengar ucapan Chanyeol entah yang ke berapa kalinya hari ini. Baekhyun lalu menetralkan ekspresinya sebelum akhirnya dia menatap Chanyeol yang juga sedang menatap ke arahnya.

"Kenapa bunga tulip merah?"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

"Apa maksudmu sayang?"

"Yah, kau tau ketika kita kencan pertama kali kau memberikanku tulip merah, ketika kau melamarku kau juga memberikanku tulip merah, lalu tadi pagi kau juga memberikanku tulip merah, dan sekarang kau membawaku sarapan di antara hamparan bunga tulip merah"

Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Apa kau tau makna dari bunga tulip merah, Baek?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bunga tulip merah di gunakan untuk mengungkapkan cinta. Tulip merah adalah lambang keyakinan cinta dan juga sering di kaitkan dengan cinta sejati. Aku memberikanmu tulip merah karena aku ingin mengungkapkan bahwa aku mencintaimu dengan seluruh hidupku. Aku memberikanmu tulip merah karena aku yakin bahwa cinta yang kumiliki padamu bukanlah cinta sesaat dan aku percaya bahwa kau adalah cinta sejatiku dan aku adalah cinta sejatimu"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan pipi yang merona. Baekhyun tidak menyangka kalau alasan Chanyeol selalu memberikannya bunga tulip merah ternyata memiliki makna yang sangat dalam.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau ternyata makna tulip merah sedalam itu" ucap Baekhyun.

"Memangnya kau mengira apa makna tulip merah selama ini?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan ragu sebelum akhirnya dia mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Kukira saat itu kau kehabisan bunga mawar seperti yang sering digunakan oleh seseorang untuk menyatakan cinta jadi kau akhirnya membeli bunga tulip" ucap Baekhyun santai.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Astaga! Jadi selama ini kau mengira aku dengan asal membeli bunga tulip merah?!"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Yah begitulah"

"Ya Tuhan Baek" ucap Chanyeol sambil meletakan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Sudahlah Yeol. Toh sekarang aku sudah mengetahui makna yang sebenarnya kan?"

Chanyeol mendengus.

"Tapi Baek..." rengek Chanyeol.

"Oh sudahlah! Berhenti merengek atau aku akan pulang ke Korea!" ancam Baekhyun.

Dan Chanyeol langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

.

.

.

Pada awalnya, Chanyeol hanya ingin agar mereka pergi bulan madu ke Swiss, Belanda, dan juga Spanyol ataupun Italia tapi Baekhyun menolak karena pria mungil itu ingin agar mereka pergi ke Prancis – Paris – sebagai tempat terakhir bulan madu mereka. Chanyeol jelas menolak karena sejujurnya dia sendiri cukup bosan karena sesekali pria tinggi itu akan menemani Baekhyun ke Paris kalau pria mungil itu akan menghadiri sebuah acara ataupun pergi mengecek butiknya yang berada di Paris.

Tapi, pada akhirnya Chanyeol mengalah.

Tidak, bukan tanpa alasan pria tinggi itu mengalah.

Itu semua karena Baekhyun menggunakan jurus _aegyo_ -nya sambil memohon pada Chanyeol agar mereka pergi ke Paris.

Jadi, apakah pria tinggi itu bisa menolak jika Baekhyun sudah mengeluarkan jurus _aegyo_ -nya itu?

Jawabannya, tentu kalian mengetahuinya.

Baekhyun membuka matanya ketika indra penciumannya menangkap aroma sedap yang berasal dari luar kamar apartemennya.

Tunggu dulu.

Kamar apartemen?!

Baekhyun segera duduk di atas kasur dan langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah ruangan kamar apartemen yang pernah di tinggali-nya ketika dia berkuliah di Paris.

"Bagaimana aku bisa ada di sini?" gumamnya.

Bukan tanpa alasan pria mungil yang sudah menyandang marga Park itu kebingungan, pria mungil itu tertidur di kamar hotel yang sudah dia dan Chanyeol reservasi tadi malam dan sekarang dia bangun di kamar apartemennya? Apa dia tidur sambil pergi ke sini?

Baekhyun berdecak lalu menggelengkan kepalanya karena merasa bodoh dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa dia pergi ke sini dalam keadaan tidur tanpa seorang pun yang menghentikannya? Lagipula jarak antara apartemen dan juga hotel yang menjadi tempat mereka menginap lumayan jauh.

CKLEK

"Kau sudah bangun, Bee?"

Baekhyun yang sedang terdiam di atas kasurnya segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu yang terbuka dan dia bisa melihat seorang wanita cantik berdiri di ambang pintunya.

"Alice? Bagaimana bisa kau–"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti. Tapi, kau harus segera mandi dan kita akan sarapan bersama, oke?"

Setelah itu Alice pergi dari sana dan menutup pintu kamar. Baekhyun yang masih mencerna ucapan Alice hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh sebelum akhirnya dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang terdapat di dalam kamarnya itu.

.

.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuju ruang makan yang kosong. Keningnya mengernyit sebelum akhirnya dia bisa melihat selembar kertas yang ada di atas meja.

 _Bee, maafkan aku. Alex tiba-tiba menghubungiku dan mengatakan ada hal penting yang ingin dia bicarakan. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu dan setelah sarapan segera pergi ke ruang TV, oke?_

 _Jaga dirimu baik-baik._

Baekhyun meletakan kertas pesan itu di atas meja dan segera duduk untuk memakan sarapan yang sudah di siapkan untuknya. Walaupun tanpa nama pembuat pesan, Baekhyun yakin kalau yang membuat pesan itu adalah Alice, sepupunya.

Sesuai dengan pesan Alice, setelah sarapan Baekhyun segera berjalan menuju ke ruang TV dan pria mungil itu bisa melihat sebuah _post-it_ yang di tempelkan di televisi layar datar miliknya.

 _Selamat pagi baby! Apa kau sudah selesai sarapan? Segeralah berpakaian dan jangan lupa pakai jaketmu, sayang. Setelah itu turun ke lantai bawah dan temui resepsionis di bawah, oke? Love, PCY._

"Chanyeol?" gumam Baekhyun ketika dia melihat inisial suami-nya di _post-it_ tersebut.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh sebelum akhirnya dia melangkahkan kaki menuju ke kamarnya dan mengganti bajunya lalu mengambil jaket, ponsel, dan juga dompetnya lalu segera turun ke lantai bawah.

"Anda Tuan Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya dengan bingung. Padahal pria mungil itu baru saja berdiri di depan meja resepsionis dan belum mengucapkan sepatah katapun tapi wanita di hadapannya itu sudah bisa menebak siapa dirinya.

"Ada titipan untuk Anda"

Wanita itu memberikan sebuket bunga tulip merah dan juga amplop berwarna merah muda kepada Baekhyun yang langsung di terima oleh pria mungil itu. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Baekhyun segera berjalan meninggalkan meja resepsionis dan duduk di sebuah sofa yang terdapat di lobi apartemen.

 _Kuharap kau tidak bosan karena aku memberikanmu tulip merah lagi, sayang. Sekarang maukah kau pergi ke cafe yang pernah kita kunjungi waktu itu? Cafe favorit-mu kalau kau tidak tau. Love, PCY._

"Sebenarnya apa yang di lakukan si bodoh itu?" gumam Baekhyun.

Tapi setelahnya pria mungil itu bangkit dari sana dan segera berjalan keluar dari apartemennya menuju ke halte bus yang berada tidak jauh dari sana. Cafe favoritnya terletak di sebrang kampusnya jadi pria mungil itu harus menaiki bus selama lima belas menit untuk pergi ke sana.

KLING

Indra penciuman pria mungil itu langsung di manjakan oleh aroma kopi dan juga roti begitu dia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam cafe favoritnya tersebut. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru cafe tapi pria mungil itu tidak melihat sosok pria tinggi yang sangat di cintainya.

"Tuan Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menoleh dan melihat seorang pegawai cafe yang dia tebak adalah manajer cafe tersebut berdiri di hadapannya sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun menatap pria itu dengan bingung tapi pria mungil itu tetap membalas senyumannya.

"Mari ikuti saya"

Baekhyun mengikuti pria itu berjalan menuju salah satu meja yang sepertinya sudah di reservasi untuknya. Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi dan tak lama kemudian seorang pelayan menghampirinya dan meletakan secangkir latte dan sepiring kue stroberi.

"Silahkan di nikmati, Tuan"

"Tapi, saya belum memesan apapun"

"Tuan Park yang sudah menyiapkannya untuk Anda"

Mendengar nama suaminya disebut oleh pelayan tersebut, Baekhyun akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya dan menyesap latte-nya karena sejujurnya dia merasa haus karena harus berjalan cukup jauh tadi.

Ketika Baekhyun sedang menikmati kue stroberinya, sebuah suara bass yang merdu menyapa telinganya membuat pria mungil itu segera mendongak dan menatap ke arah panggung musik yang berada di sana.

Kosong.

Lalu darimana asal suara tersebut?

Tak lama Baekhyun melihat salah seorang pegawai cafe yang sepertinya sedang memutar suara rekaman lagu membuat Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya paham.

"Ternyata itu suara rekamannya" gumam Baekhyun.

Tiga menit kemudian, suara rekaman lagu tersebut habis dan sempat hening selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya suara bass tersebut kembali terdengar dan membuat wajah Baekhyun merona hingga telinga.

" _Bagi para pengunjung cafe, aku harap kalian menikmati suara-ku tadi dan semoga hari kalian menyenangkan! Lagu yang tadi kunyanyi-kan adalah lagu khusus untuk istri-ku tercinta yaitu, Park Baekhyun. Saat ini pria mungil kesayanganku itu sedang duduk di meja nomor enam dan kuharap kau menikmati lagu-nya sayang. Bagaimana latte dan juga kue-nya? Apa kau juga menikmatinya? Setelah ini, pergi-lah ke bioskop yang pernah kita kunjungi waktu itu, oke? Aku mencintaimu"_

Dan setelah itu seluruh pengunjung cafe menatap dan juga menggoda Baekhyun yang saat ini sedang menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum akhirnya dia menghabiskan seluruh latte-nya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan cafe tersebut dengan wajah merona.

Tiga puluh lima menit kemudian, pria mungil itu tiba di salah satu mall terbesar yang terdapat di Paris. Baekhyun langsung berjalan menuju bioskop yang terdapat di lantai paling atas mall tersebut dan menghentikan langkahnya ketika dia sudah masuk ke dalam sana.

'Setelah ini apa?' batin Baekhyun bingung.

"Tuan Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menoleh dan melihat salah seorang petugas bioskop berdiri di hadapannya dan memberikannya sebuah tiket, sebungkus tisu, dan juga satu botol air mineral. Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya bingung dan menatap petugas itu.

"Apa ini?"

"Tuan Chanyeol meminta saya untuk menyerahkannya pada Anda. Anda juga harus segera menuju ke studio dua, Tuan"

Walaupun pria mungil itu masih sangat kebingungan, tapi akhirnya dia berjalan menuju ke studio dua sesuai perkataan petugas itu tadi dan menyerahkan tiketnya pada petugas lainnya yang berdiri di depan pintu studio.

Baekhyun lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kursi sesuai dengan nomor kursi pada tiketnya. Mata sipitnya memandang ke seluruh studio yang kosong.

'Apa film-nya tidak menarik?' batin Baekhyun.

Tak lama lampu studio mati dan layar besar di hadapannya menyala. Baekhyun lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dan berusaha fokus pada film yang di pilihkan Chanyeol untuknya. Tapi, bukannya sebuah pembukaan film yang muncul pada layar, Baekhyun malah melihat sebuah tulisan besar pada layar tersebut.

 _My Love, Park Baekhyun._

Baekhyun tersentak kaget.

Terutama ketika layar tersebut kini menampilkan sebuah foto-foto dirinya ketika dia masih bayi.

 _Pada waktu itu, ibu-mu dan ayah-mu lah yang merasa sangat senang ketika kau terlahir ke dunia. Tapi, saat ini aku yakin aku lah yang merasa paling senang karena kau telah terlahir ke dunia._

Setelah itu layar menampilkan foto-fotonya ketika dia balita. Bahkan ada fotonya yang saat itu sedang menangis karena dia terjatuh untuk mengambil bola.

 _Pada waktu itu, kita memang belum saling mengenal tapi aku yakin ketika aku mengenalmu saat itu aku akan memelukmu dan juga menghapus air matamu. Aku akan bertingkah lucu untuk menghiburmu. Untuk menghilangkan isak tangis yang keluar dari bibirmu dan menggantikannya dengan gelak tawa._

Lalu muncul foto-foto Baekhyun pada saat dia duduk di sekolah dasar. Bukan hanya foto Baekhyun seorang diri tapi juga foto Chanyeol yang sedang merangkul Baekhyun dan tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera.

 _Aku benar-benar bersyukur karena pada akhirnya takdir mempertemukan kita. Sehingga kita bisa saling mengenal satu sama lain, kita bisa saling memahami satu sama lain, dan kita bisa saling menjaga satu sama lain._

Lalu muncul foto-foto Baekhyun pada saat dia berada di sekolah menengah pertama. Baekhyun tertawa ketika dia melihat foto Chanyeol dalam keadaan basah kuyup dan telinga yang memerah dengan Baekhyun yang berdiri di sebelahnya sambil tertawa keras.

Baekhyun ingat itu adalah ketika Chanyeol bermain-main di bawah hujan padahal waktu itu dia baru saja sembuh dari demam dan akhirnya telinganya di jewer oleh Heechul hingga memerah dan suhu tubuhnya kembali naik pada malam harinya. Baekhyun juga ingat bahwa yang mengambil foto itu adalah Yoora karena menurut wanita itu Chanyeol terlihat lucu dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup dan telinga yang memerah.

 _Aku bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena aku bisa mendengar dengan baik. Aku juga tidak peduli berapa banyak orang yang terkadang mengejek bentuk telinga-ku yang agak aneh, karena hanya aku yang bisa mendengar suara tawa lepas-mu dan aku benar-benar merasa sangat beruntung._

Lalu setelahnya muncul foto-foto ketika Baekhyun mengikuti lomba menyanyi saat dia duduk di sekolah menengah pertama di tingkat akhir.

 _Bukan hanya suara tawa-mu yang berharga bagiku, tapi suaramu ketika kau sedang bernyanyi juga merupakan hal yang berharga bagiku._

Lalu setelahnya muncul foto-foto Baekhyun pada saat dia sedang mengikuti perlombaan hapkido. Itu pada saat dia sedang duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas di tingkat pertama.

 _Kau adalah sosok yang kuat. Itu membuatku meragukan kekuatanku, meragukan diriku sendiri. Bisakah aku melindungi sosok-mu yang kuat itu dengan kedua tanganku? Atau justru aku-lah yang akan kau lindungi?_

Lalu setelahnya muncul foto-foto Baekhyun yang terbaring di rumah sakit. Saat itu Baekhyun terkena tifus namun ia tidak mengatakannya pada siapapun ketika dia merasa tidak enak badan sehingga penanganannya sedikit terlambat. Baekhyun membelalakan matanya terkejut, karena sejujurnya dia sendiri tidak tau kalau seseorang mengambil fotonya pada saat dia sedang sakit.

 _Kau jatuh sakit dan itu semakin membuatku meragukanku diriku sendiri. Bagaimana bisa orang yang kucintai ternyata sedang sakit dan aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya? Aku tau kau sering menyebutku bodoh. Tapi, aku tidak tau kalau aku ternyata sebodoh itu karena tidak bisa melindungimu._

Lalu setelahnya bukanlah foto Baekhyun yang muncul di layar melainkan foto Chanyeol dengan perban di kepalanya dan juga tangan kirinya yang ditutupi dengan perban. Baekhyun terkejut dan menatap foto tersebut dengan pandangan sedih. Pria mungil itu ingat, saat itu dia sedang ingin menyebrang jalan tapi karena sedang menggunakan earphone pria mungil itu tidak tau kalau lampu sudah berubah merah dan sebuah mobil melaju dengan kencang sambil membunyikan klaksonnya. Untungnya Chanyeol sempat menyelamatkannya walau pada akhirnya Chanyeol harus merelakan dirinya sendiri yang terluka dan sampai koma selama seminggu.

 _Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, sayang. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa kecewa walau pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa bergabung dengan tim-ku di pertandingan final basket. Aku justru merasa bangga karena pada akhirnya aku bisa melindungimu dengan kekuatanku sendiri._

Baekhyun meneteskan airmatanya ketika dia membaca kalimat yang muncul di layar. Tapi setelahnya dia tersenyum tipis ketika melihat sebuah tulisan lainnya yang kini muncul di layar.

 _Jangan menangis. Saat ini aku tidak bisa menghapus airmata-mu dan menghiburmu walaupun aku sudah menyediakan tisu untukmu agar kau bisa menghapus airmata-mu tetap saja tidak ada bahu yang bisa kau jadikan sebagai tempat-mu bersandar, tidak ada lengan yang akan memeluk-mu dengan erat, sayang. Berhentilah menangis._

"Jadi itu alasan mengapa dia menyiapkan tisu untuk-ku" gumam Baekhyun sambil menghapus airmatanya.

Setelah itu layar berubah menjadi gelap. Baekhyun mengira kalau video tersebut sudah habis namun ternyata muncul sebuah video yang Baekhyun kenali dengan baik.

"Ya Tuhan! Ini pada saat dia melamarku" ucapnya.

Setelah video tersebut habis, video ketika mereka melaksanakan pernikahan muncul di layar. Baekhyun tersenyum ketika dia bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara Chanyeol yang terdengar sangat tegas pada saat mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan mereka.

 _Park Baekhyun, entah berapa kali aku harus mengucapkan kata syukur karena Tuhan sudah mempertemukan kita. Entah berapa kali aku harus mengucapkan betapa aku sangat mencintaimu. Entah berapa kali aku harus mengucapkan bahwa aku adalah orang yang paling beruntung di dunia ini karena aku bisa memilikimu._

 _Park Baekhyun, terima kasih karena kau selalu berada di sisi-ku. Terima kasih karena kau selalu menerimaku apa adanya. Terima kasih karena aku selalu ada untuk-ku. Terima kasih karena kau selalu memahami-ku. Terima kasih karena kau selalu melengkapiku, malaikat-ku._

Baekhyun meneteskan airmatanya karena terharu. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Chanyeol akan mempersiapkan semua ini demi dirinya dan dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol pandai sekali berkata-kata. Baekhyun menghela napasnya entah kenapa dia menjadi merindukan pria tinggi itu padahal tadi malam dia masih bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

 _Apa kau menyukai-nya sayang? Setelah ini pergilah ke restoran Korea favorit-mu di mall ini. Aku tau kau pasti lapar, kan? Aku mencintaimu._

.

Setelah Baekhyun pergi menuju ke restoran Korea favoritnya dan makan siang di sana, pria mungil itu kembali mendapatkan pesan bahwa dia harus pergi ke sebuah salon yang berada tidak jauh dari sana. Baekhyun menghela napasnya lelah tapi meskipun begitu pria mungil itu tetap pergi ke salon yang di maksud oleh pria tinggi-nya.

"Sebenarnya kenapa aku harus pergi ke sini?" tanya Baekhyun pada salah satu pegawai salon di sana.

"Tuan Park meminta kami untuk mempersiapkan Anda. Setelah ini Anda akan melakukan spa lebih dulu, Tuan"

Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Lagipula lumayan juga kalau dia spa dulu, badannya cukup lelah karena beberapa hari ini pria mungil itu akan pergi dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya selain itu setiap malam pria itu juga harus– yah kalian tau kan apa yang di lakukan oleh pengantin baru?

Sekitar beberapa jam kemudian, Baekhyun sudah kembali mendudukan badannya di atas kursi yang sudah dia duduki tadi.

"Bagaimana keadaan Anda, Tuan? Anda merasa nyaman?"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepala. "Ya, badanku terasa lebih rileks"

Setelah itu pegawai salon tadi segera menata rambut Baekhyun dan juga memoleskan _make up_ membuatnya agak terkejut. Apa Chanyeol yang menyuruhnya untuk berdandan?

Seolah mengerti keterkejutan Baekhyun, pegawai salon itu menjawab,

"Tuan Park-lah yang meminta kami agar mendandani Anda"

Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan kedua mata yang terpejam. Tak lama setelah dia sudah selesai berdandan, pegawai salon lainnya menyuruhnya untuk bangkit berdiri dan menyerahkan sebuah paper bag padanya dan menyuruhnya untuk berganti baju di kamar mandi.

Tak lama kemudian, setelah pria mungil itu selesai berganti baju seorang pria menghampirinya dan membungkukan badan ke arahnya membuatnya terkejut.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?"

"Tuan Park sudah menunggu Anda. Mari ikut dengan saya"

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan mengikuti pria tadi yang saat ini sudah membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Baekhyun mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum pintu itu tertutup. Pria tadi lalu masuk ke dalam mobil dan melajukan mobil meninggalkan salon tersebut.

"Tunggu, sepertinya aku tau jalan ini. Apa kita akan pergi ke menara Eiffel?" tanya Baekhyun.

Bertahun-tahun tinggal di Paris dan sering bolak-balik Seoul-Paris tentu saja membuatnya hafal seluk beluk kota indah ini. Jadi, ketika dia hanya melihat pria tadi tersenyum ke arahnya Baekhyun bisa menyimpulkan kalau tebakannya benar.

Pintu di sampingnya terbuka membuat Baekhyun segera menoleh dan melihat suami-nya mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantunya turun dari dalam mobil.

"Chanyeol" panggil Baekhyun sambil menatap ke arah suami-nya dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca.

Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas lalu tersenyum.

"Jangan menangis, sayang. Bagaimana? Kau menyukainya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengelus kedua pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku suka tapi aku merindukanmu" cicit Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil ketika mendengar pengakuan yang jarang keluar dari bibir manis – kata Chanyeol – Baekhyun. Pria tinggi itu lalu menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya dan dia mengecup puncak kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Aku juga sayang. Tapi, ini semua belum berakhir"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Chanyeol bingung. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya menuju ke menara Eiffel. Pria tinggi itu lalu membawanya ke depan menara Eiffel membuat Baekhyun berdecak kagum ketika melihat bahwa sudah ada meja dan dua kursi yang Baekhyun yakin itu untuknya dan Chanyeol.

"Silahkan duduk, malaikat-ku"

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu duduk di kursi yang sudah di tarikkan oleh Chanyeol. Setelahnya pria tinggi itu duduk di hadapan Baekhyun dan seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka dan meletakan makanan di atas meja. Baekhyun tersenyum ketika melihat menu kesukaannya yang di siapkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Setelah itu keduanya hanya fokus dengan makanan mereka masing-masing sampai akhirnya Baekhyun menghabiskan makanannya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Sebenarnya kenapa kau memberikanku banyak kejutan hari ini?"

Chanyeol meminum minumannya lalu mengelap mulutnya dan menatap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi, kau masih belum mengetahui kenapa aku melakukan semua ini?"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya lalu mengangguk. Melihat reaksi Baekhyun, Chanyeol lalu tertawa keras membuat Baekhyun jengkel dan menendang kaki Chanyeol di bawah meja.

"Ya! Kenapa kau tertawa?!" serunya kesal.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tau kenapa Baek?"

"Ish! Tentu saja!"

"Hah syukurlah. Rupanya tahun ini aku berhasil, padahal tahun-tahun sebelumnya selalu gagal"

"Apa maksud–"

Sebelum Baekhyun sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, sebuah kembang api muncul di atas langit membentuk susunan huruf yang membuat Baekhyun menganga.

 _Happy Birthday My Love_.

"E-eh?"

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN BAEKHYUNNIE!"

Baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya dan melihat seluruh anggota keluarganya, anggota keluarga Chanyeol, teman-teman kuliahnya, Luhan, Minseok, Sehun, dan Jongdae berdiri di sana.

"Kalian?"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol dengan air mata yang menggenang di kedua matanya. Chanyeol tersenyum sebelum akhirnya pria tinggi itu mengecup kening Baekhyun lama.

"Selamat ulang tahun, malaikat-ku"

"Ayo tiup lilinnya Baek!" seru Heechul.

Baekhyun lalu memejamkan matanya dan berdoa sebelum akhirnya dia meniup lilin-nya hingga padam. Sehun, Alex, dan Mark lalu meniup terompet yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di tangan mereka.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa di sini?"

"Semuanya rencana adalah rencana Chanyeol, Bee" ucap Alice.

"Termasuk aku yang bangun di apartemen?"

Alice mengangguk. "Soalnya pagi tadi mereka semua tiba di Paris dan menginap di hotel yang sama makanya ketika kau tertidur Chanyeol memindahkanmu ke apartemen lama-mu"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih Yeol"

Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun mendekat dan menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Baekhyun. Bahkan Baekhyun bisa mencium aroma mint dari nafas pria tinggi itu.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh"

"Syukurlah. Jadinya semua ini tidaklah sia-sia"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil sedangkan Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan gemas sebelum akhirnya dia mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir milik Baekhyun. Terdengar suara teriakan ketika bibir kedua insan ini bertemu namun mereka sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya dan hanya fokus untuk menjelajah bibir masing-masing.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Chanyeol"

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUAT MY BABY BAEKHYUNNIE!**

 **Rencananya aku mau ngepost ff ini tadi pagi atau sore tapi karena urusan pribadi aku baru sempet post sekarang. Yah walaupun ultahnya Baekhyun di Korea udah lewat tapi di Indonesia belum kok. Aku bener-bener ngebut bikinnya.**

 **Oh iya biar ngepostnya ga kelewat ultah Baek maaf banget aku ga sempet ngedit lagi ceritanya ya jadi mohon maklum kalau ada kesalahan di beberapa bagian atau ada kata-kata yang kurang pas. Aku harap ff ini ga mengecewakan.**

 **Terima kasih untuk yang sudah follow,review,dan favorit di chapter sebelumnya. /bow/**

 **Terakhir,**

 **Mind to review?**


	6. Prequel

**Gay or Straight? (Prequel)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Pair: Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Length: One Shot**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Fluffy(?)**

 **Disclaimer: All the casts aren't mine but the story's originally mine.**

 **Warning: BoyxBoy, Shou-ai, OOC, typo(s)**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Baekhyun mendapatkan sebuah surat cinta dari seseorang yang dimasukkan ke dalam buku novel yang dipinjam olehnya. Hal ini membuat Chanyeol semakin protektif kepada sahabatnya bahkan dia juga memberikan ultimatum di depan kelas agar tidak ada yang mendekati Baekhyun! "Lalu kemana surat itu sekarang?" "Sudah kubakar"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan berdecak kesal sambil melirik ke arah jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Langkah kakinya semakin ia percepat ketika dia melihat pintu besar perpustakaan sekolahnya.

"Ini yang terakhir" gumam namja cantik itu.

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru perpustakaan sampai akhirnya dia berhasil menemukan sosok yang dia cari-cari selama hampir setengah jam terakhir.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok yang sedang membaca sebuah buku itu dan segera menarik pergelangan tangan sosok itu agar segera berdiri.

"Ayo, Baek!"

Sosok itu – Baekhyun – yang tiba-tiba saja di tarik mengernyitkan keningnya bingung sambil menatap ke arah Luhan dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kemana?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

Luhan berdecak kesal sambil melirik jam tangannya lagi.

"Kita tidak punya waktu! Kita harus segera pergi ke lapangan basket!"

"Kenapa kita harus ke sana?"

"Aish! Kau ini seperti tidak tau Chanyeol saja!"

Baekhyun menghela napasnya sebelum akhirnya dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Chanyeol dan sikap manjanya itu benar-benar menyusahkan Baekhyun namun meskipun begitu namja mungil itu tetap mengikuti Luhan untuk berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan menuju ke lapangan basket. Ketika keduanya sudah mendekati lapangan basket, keduanya bisa mendengar suara teriakan dari pendukung kedua tim basket yang akan bertanding hari ini.

Luhan dan Baekhyun semakin mempercepat langkah mereka ketika mereka melihat Sehun yang sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan. Dari jauh saja, Baekhyun sudah bisa menebak kalau namja tinggi berkulit putih pucat itu sedang menahan kekesalannya pada seseorang yang saat ini sedang duduk di bangku pemain cadangan.

"Baekhyunnie"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas ketika melihat Chanyeol menatap ke arahnya dengan senyuman lebar yang membuatnya terlihat seperti orang idiot.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali? Kalian lupa kalau si idiot ini tidak akan mau bertanding kalau belum bertemu dengan Baekhyun- _nya_?" sindir Sehun tajam.

Chanyeol yang mendengar sindiran Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh sebelum akhirnya dia melingkarkan kedua lengan kekarnya di pinggang Baekhyun dan meletakan kepalanya di antara ceruk leher Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghirup aroma tubuh Baekhyun dalam-dalam lalu tersenyum lebar.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya sebelum akhirnya dia membalas pelukan Chanyeol dengan melingkarkan lengannya yang mungil di bahu tegap Chanyeol. Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk bahu Chanyeol beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya dia melepaskan pelukannya pada namja tinggi itu karena dia mendengar suara peluit yang di tiup pertanda bahwa pertandingan akan segera di mulai.

"Lain kali datanglah lebih cepat Baek agar aku bisa memelukmu lebih lama" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar.

Baekhyun mendengus sebelum akhirnya dia menarik tangan Luhan dan berjalan menuju bangku penonton. Sebenarnya kalau boleh memilih, Baekhyun mau kembali saja ke perpustakaan dan membaca tapi kalau dia melakukan hal itu, Chanyeol pasti akan merajuk padanya dan Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mau kerepotan mengurus Chanyeol yang merajuk.

.

.

.

"Apa itu Baek?" tanya Chanyeol sambil berjalan mendekati meja belajar Baekhyun yang berada di pojok kamarnya.

Saat ini, Chanyeol sedang berkunjung ke rumah Baekhyun dan niatnya mereka akan belajar bersama tapi sebuah amplop berwarna merah muda yang berada di atas meja belajar Baekhyun menarik perhatiannya.

Baekhyun meletakan dua gelas jus dan juga dua toples kue kering di meja kecil yang berada di atas karpet bulu yang terdapat di tengah ruangan kamarnya sebelum akhirnya dia menatap ke arah amplop yang kini sudah berada di tangan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tau. Mungkin punya seseorang yang meminjam buku sebelumnya" sahut Baekhyun santai sambil duduk di atas karpet.

"Memangnya kau mendapatkannya darimana?"

"Buku yang ku pinjam tiga hari lalu"

Kening Chanyeol mengernyit. Penjaga perpustakaan mereka adalah orang yang teliti, beliau pasti akan mengecek satu-persatu halaman buku yang baru di kembalikan oleh murid hanya untuk memastikan tidak ada kertas yang terselip, halaman yang sobek atau terlipat, dan coretan pada halaman ataupun cover buku. Jadi, tidak mungkin ini milik seseorang yang meminjam buku itu sebelumnya.

"Bolehkah aku membawanya pulang?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya. Untuk apa Chanyeol membawa amplop tidak penting – menurut Baekhyun – itu? Tapi, setelahnya Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh dan tidak terlalu mempedulikan hal itu dan membiarkan Chanyeol berbuat semaunya asalkan namja tinggi itu mau belajar bersama.

"Terserah kau saja"

.

.

Chanyeol menutup pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya. Setelah itu namja tinggi itu berjalan menuju ke arah tempat tidurnya dan duduk di tepi sambil merogoh kantong celananya.

Chanyeol menatap amplop berwarna merah muda yang _kata_ Baekhyun adalah milik seseorang yang meminjam buku sebelum Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol yakin itu bukanlah milik orang yang meminjam buku sebelumnya melainkan amplop itu di tujukan untuk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membuka amplop berwarna merah muda itu dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas berwarna serupa dari dalamnya. Chanyeol membuka lipatan surat tersebut dan mulai membaca surat itu.

 _Dear Byun Baekhyun,_

 _Aku tidak tau sejak kapan jantungku mulai berdetak begitu cepat ketika aku menatapmu dari jauh._

 _Aku tidak tau sejak kapan jantungku mulai berdetak begitu cepat ketika aku mendengar suaramu._

 _Aku tidak tau sejak kapan jantungku mulai berdetak begitu cepat ketika–_

"Sialan!"

Chanyeol meremas kertas yang berada di tangannya dan melemparkannya ke arah tembok. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat dan napasnya memburu. Namja tinggi itu mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat ketika dugaannya ternyata benar.

Surat itu memang di tujukan untuk Baekhyun oleh _seseorang_.

Tapi, siapa?

Chanyeol tau kalau Baekhyun, sahabatnya yang dia cintai itu memang sosok yang sangat cuek dengan lingkungannya dan Chanyeol yakin tidak sedikit orang yang akan menyadari kecantikan yang dimiliki oleh Baekhyun. Walaupun Baekhyun jarang menunjukan ekspresi wajahnya tapi namja itu sudah cukup manis walau hanya bertampang datar.

"Lihat saja aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun memiliki Baekhyun karena dia milik-ku"

.

.

.

Beberapa hari semenjak Chanyeol membaca surat cinta untuk Baekhyun dari seseorang, namja tinggi itu semakin protektif dengan sahabat mungilnya itu. Baekhyun sendiri cukup heran dengan sikap Chanyeol itu, tapi karena pada dasarnya dia memang cuek jadi Baekhyun hanya _masa bodo_ saja dengan perubahan sikap Chanyeol itu.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa heh?"

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat sahabatnya yang putih pucat itu menyodorkan sekaleng soda ke arahnya. Chanyeol menerimanya sebelum akhirnya dia meneguknya dengan perlahan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sehun berdecak. "Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tau, Park. Aku yakin terjadi sesuatu sehingga kau menjadi sangat protektif kepada Baekhyun yah walaupun sebelumnya kau memang protektif padanya"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Di antara semua teman-temannya, hanya Oh Sehun-lah yang mengetahui perasaannya kepada sahabat mungilnya itu. Bahkan Sehun sudah mengetahui tentang perasaannya itu sejak Chanyeol merasakannya pertama kali saat mereka berada di sekolah menengah pertama di tingkat satu. Jadi, bukan-lah hal yang aneh ketika Sehun bisa menebak dengan benar bahwa terjadi sesuatu padanya sehingga sikapnya menjadi sangat protektif pada Baekhyun.

"Jadi? Apa aku benar?" tanya Sehun ketika Chanyeol hanya diam tanpa membantah sedikitpun.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya sebelum akhirnya dia meneguk sodanya.

"Baekhyun mendapatkan surat cinta dari seseorang..."

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Apa?!"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Sehun dan mengernyit jijik ketika melihat beberapa soda keluar dari mulut sahabatnya itu. Chanyeol melemparkan sapu tangannya pada Sehun yang langsung di tangkap dengan baik oleh pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

"Siapa pengirimnya?" tanya Sehun.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak tau. Tapi, Baekhyun tidak mengetahui kalau sebenarnya dia mendapatkan surat cinta dari seseorang"

"H-hah? Tunggu, aku tidak paham maksudmu. Kau bilang Baekhyun mendapatkan surat cinta dari seseorang tapi Baekhyun tidak mengetahuinya? Lalu kau tau darimana kalau Baekhyun mendapatkan surat cinta?"

Chanyeol lalu menjelaskan tentang amplop merah muda yang di temukan olehnya lalu Chanyeol juga memberitau Sehun tentang isi surat itu yang hanya di baca beberapa baris oleh Chanyeol.

"Lalu kemana surat itu sekarang?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap Chanyeol yang kini sedang menyeringai.

"Sudah kubakar"

.

.

.

BRAK!

"BYUN BAEKHYUN..."

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan UKS dan melihat seorang namja bertubuh mungil yang saat ini sedang duduk di tepi kasur UKS dengan kaki yang menjulur ke bawah.

Seorang dokter yang berjaga di UKS menoleh dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat seorang namja bertubuh tinggi berlari masuk ke dalam UKS dengan napas yang terengah-engah dan seluruh tubuh yang basah oleh keringat.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Chanyeol ketika dia berdiri di samping dokter yang saat ini sedang melilitkan perban di pergelangan kaki Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh sambil meringis kecil. "Yah hanya hal biasa"

Chanyeol memincingkan matanya tajam. Baekhyun yang di tatap seperti itu oleh Chanyeol menghela napasnya lelah.

"Kecelakaan biasa, Yeol. Aku baik-baik saja"

Ketika merasa kalau Chanyeol ingin membantah ucapan Baekhyun lagi, akhirnya dokter yang berada di sana memutukan untuk melerai kedua namja tersebut.

"Benar, Chanyeol. Baekhyun baik-baik saja, hanya saja dia tidak bisa mengikuti latihan hapkido selama satu bulan"

Chanyeol menghela napasnya lelah sebelum akhirnya dia mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Baekhyun dan merangkul bahu mungilnya. Setelah selesai melilitkan perban di pergelangan kaki Baekhyun, dokter itu berpesan agar Baekhyun tidak terlalu banyak menggunakan kakinya dan beristirahat lalu segera pergi dari ruang UKS itu, meninggalkan kedua namja itu di sana.

"Bagaimana kau bisa terluka?"

"Aku hanya kurang hati-hati saja"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya. Sebenarnya namja yang lebih tinggi itu ingin sekali berargumen dengan namja yang lebih mungil hanya saja ketika dia melihat wajah lelah Baekhyun, namja tinggi itu memilih untuk mengalah dan turun dari atas kasur lalu membantu Baekhyun untuk berbaring.

"Istirahatlah"

Chanyeol menarik sebuah kursi lalu mendekatkannya ke tepi kasur yang di tempati oleh Baekhyun lalu duduk di sana. Namja tinggi itu mengelus-elus kening Baekhyun dengan lembut agar namja yang lebih mungil bisa tertidur tapi Baekhyun malah menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan memainkannya dengan jari-jarinya.

"Aku tidak ingin tidur"

Chanyeol terdiam lalu membiarkan namja yang lebih mungil berbuat semaunya. Keduanya terdiam dan menikmati keheningan yang ada di antara mereka sampai akhirnya Chanyeol bersuara.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ke UKS?"

"Seorang adik kelas menggendongku ke sini"

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar bahwa seorang adik kelas-lah yang membawa Baekhyun ke UKS. Biasanya tidak akan ada yang berani menyentuh Baekhyun karena mereka semua tau betapa posesifnya Park Chanyeol kepada sahabatnya itu. Kalaupun Baekhyun terluka, mereka pasti akan menunggu Chanyeol untuk datang terlebih dulu tapi kali ini seseorang sudah membawanya ke UKS.

"Siapa?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya.

"Tidak tau, tapi kurasa dia anak hapkido juga"

Chanyeol terdiam. Entah kenapa firasatnya menjadi tidak enak. Pertama, seseorang mengirimkan surat cinta kepada Baekhyun. Lalu sekarang seorang adik kelas dengan beraninya menggendong Baekhyun- _nya_ ke UKS.

'Apa mereka orang yang sama?'

.

.

.

"TIDAK!"

Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Sehun menatap seorang namja paling tinggi di antara mereka itu dengan pandangan aneh. Beberapa pengunjung cafe menolehkan kepala ke arah mereka sehingga kini mereka berempat menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Berisik, bodoh" umpat Baekhyun sambil memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan keras membuat namja yang lebih tinggi meringis.

"Bagaimana mungkin pertandingannya dilakukan di Gwangju? Apa itu berarti kita akan menginap di Gwangju selama seminggu?"

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya, pelatih mengatakannya kemarin"

Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Hampir selama dua bulan ini dia mengawasi Baekhyun dan kalau karena pertandingan basket dia harus menjauh dari Baekhyun untuk sementara, tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau orang yang mengirimkan Baekhyun surat cinta itu akan berusaha mendekati Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Bagaimanapun juga Baekhyun itu miliknya dan dia tidak ingin ada seorang-pun yang mendekati Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau terlihat kesal? Bukankah menyenangkan karena kau tidak akan mengikuti pelajaran selama seminggu?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan membuat namja yang lebih mungil mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena bingung. Biasanya Chanyeol akan senang kalau harus dispen karena ada pertandingan basket, tapi kali ini namja tinggi itu terlihat kesal karena harus pergi.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Baek" ucap Chanyeol frustasi.

Baekhyun berdecak. "Bagaimana aku mau mengerti kalau kau tidak mengatakannya padaku bodoh"

"Sekalipun aku mengatakannya padamu kau tetap tidak akan mengerti" ucap Chanyeol keras.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh. Masa bodo dengan apapun yang mengganggu pikiran Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar. Kalau kalian bertengkar sebelum Chanyeol mengikuti pertandingan basket kami-lah yang akan kerepotan nanti" ucap Sehun.

.

.

TING TONG

Setelah memencet bel sebanyak satu kali, Chanyeol masuk ke dalam rumah milik keluarga Byun yang sudah dia anggap seperti rumah keduanya.

"Baekhyunnie"

Sungmin yang sedang menonton televisi di ruang tengah segera menolehkan kepalanya ketika dia mendengar suara bass yang dia kenali memanggil nama putranya.

"Chanyeollie?"

"Selamat malam, Sungmin eomma"

"Selamat malam. Kau ingin menginap di kamar Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya semangat. Sungmin tersenyum sebelum akhirnya dia menyuruh Chanyeol untuk segera pergi ke kamar anaknya karena Baekhyun saat ini sedang berada di sana. Setelah membungkukan tubuhnya ke arah Sungmin, Chanyeol segera berjalan menaiki tangga dan pergi ke kamar Baekhyun.

"Baek?"

Chanyeol memasuki ruangan serba biru itu dan tersenyum ketika melihat seorang namja mungil sedang duduk di kursi belajarnya dan sedang membaca buku.

"Kenapa kau datang ke sini?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa menolehkan kepalanya sedikitpun.

Chanyeol cemberut lalu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Baekhyun tersentak lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol yang masih memeluknya dengan cukup erat.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Kau mengacuhkanku Baek" rengek Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya. Chanyeol dan sikap manjanya yang merepotkan itu sepertinya sedang kambuh. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol lalu menarik tangan namja itu agar keduanya duduk di tepi kasur milik Baekhyun. Alis Baekhyun terangkat sebelah ketika dia melihat Chanyeol yang saat ini mengenakan piyamanya.

"Kau mau menginap?"

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya.

"Bukankah besok pagi kau harus berangkat ke Gwangju?"

"Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk menginap. Kita tidak akan bertemu selama seminggu Baek! Apa kau tidak akan merindukanku?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak"

"Ya! Baekhyunnie~"

Baekhyun terkekeh lalu mengacak-acak rambut Chanyeol dengan lembut. Secuek-cueknya dia dengan sahabat tingginya itu ketika mereka berpisah Baekhyun pasti akan merasa kesepian dan merindukan sosok tinggi itu.

"Tentu saja aku akan merindukanmu, bodoh"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar lalu menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya dengan erat. Namja yang lebih tinggi memejamkan matanya dan menghirup aroma tubuh Baekhyun dalam-dalam. Bagaimanapun juga dia pasti akan sangat merindukan Baekhyun.

"Sebaiknya kita segera tidur. Bukankah besok kau berangkat pagi-pagi?"

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya lalu segera membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur Baekhyun. Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Chanyeol dan tersenyum kecil ketika Chanyeol menarik pinggangnya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol dan hampir saja terlelap kalau namja tinggi itu tidak membuka suaranya.

"Baekhyun..."

"Ya?"

"Berjanjilah padaku Baek..."

"Berjanji apa?"

"Selama aku ikut turnamen basket berjanjilah untuk tidak mendekati siapapun"

Baekhyun berdecak. "Memangnya aku mau mendekati siapa hah?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab dan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak pergi dengan siapapun selain Luhan atau Minseok"

Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap ke arah Chanyeol dengan bingung. Apa yang sedang mengganggu pikiran sahabat kecilnya itu? Tapi, pada akhirnya dia hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan patuh.

"Baiklah, aku berjanji. Sekarang ayo kita tidur"

.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai di sepanjang koridor. Kalau biasanya sahabat tingginya akan berjalan di sebelahnya kali ini dia hanya berjalan sendirian. Baekhyun menghela napas lalu tersenyum kecil, namja mungil itu merindukan sahabat tingginya yang akan menceritakan hal apapun pada Baekhyun tidak peduli apakah Baekhyun mendengarkan dengan baik atau tidak.

"Baekhyun sunbae"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap seorang namja yang lebih tinggi darinya berdiri di hadapannya. Namja itu tersenyum lalu membungkukan badannya sekilas. Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Dia sama sekali tidak mengenali orang itu.

"Aku orang yang membawa sunbae ke UKS ketika sunbae cedera"

"Ah, itu kau! Siapa namamu?" ucap Baekhyun sambil menganggukan kepalanya paham.

"Kim Daehan, sunbae"

"Ah, ya. Terima kasih Daehan-ssi" Baekhyun membungkukan badannya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Daehan tersenyum canggung lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain sambil berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang merona. Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan bingung ketika melihat reaksi Daehan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ah ne, sunbae" ucap Daehan pelan.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya lalu ingin segera pergi dari sana kalau saja Daehan tidak menahan lengannya. Baekhyun menoleh dengan cepat dan menatap Daehan. Daehan yang menyadari perbuatan yang baru saja dia lakukan segera melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Baekhyun dengan terburu-buru.

"Ah, maafkan aku sunbae aku tidak–"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Bukan masalah, jadi ada apa?"

Daehan menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu menghembuskan napasnya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya dia menatap Baekhyun dengan intens.

"Sunbae, besok jam tujuh malam temui aku di taman kota! Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu"

Sebelum Baekhyun sempat mengatakan apapun, Daehan sudah pergi berlari menjauhi Baekhyun meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatap punggung Daehan dengan bingung lalu menghela napasnya.

"Sial, maafkan aku Yeol"

.

.

Baekhyun menatap penampilan dirinya di depan cermin lalu menghembuskan napasnya. Namja mungil itu benar-benar ragu apakah dia harus menemui Daehan di taman kota atau dia tetap tinggal di rumahnya. Bagaimanapun juga dia sudah berjanji kepada Chanyeol agar tidak pergi bersama siapapun selain Luhan dan Minseok selama namja tinggi itu sedang pergi tapi kalau dia tidak menemui Daehan, Baekhyun khawatir Daehan akan menunggunya hingga dia datang.

"Ah, aku hanya akan menyuruhnya pulang dan menyuruhnya untuk berbicara besok pagi saja di sekolah" gumam Baekhyun.

Namja mungil itu mengambil hoodie berwarna hitam lalu memakainya dan segera berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Sungmin yang mendengar langkah kaki menuruni tangga segera menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan bingung.

"Mau pergi bersama Luhan dan Minseok?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Eh? Bukannya kau sudah berjanji pada Chanyeol untuk tidak pergi dengan siapapun selain bersama Luhan dan Minseok?" tanya Sungmin terkejut.

Ketika pagi harinya, Chanyeol langsung mengatakan pada Sungmin untuk mengawasi Baekhyun agar tidak berbohong karena Baekhyun sudah berjanji untuk tidak pergi dengan siapapun selain bersama Luhan dan Minseok. Sebenarnya, tanpa perlu pengawasan dari Sungmin, Sungmin sudah tau kalau Baekhyun tidak akan melanggar janjinya dengan Chanyeol makanya ketika tau Baekhyun akan pergi, Sungmin benar-benar heran.

'Apa Baekhyun akan pergi sendirian? Tapi, Baekhyun tidak suka kalau harus pergi sendirian' batin Sungmin.

"Aku mau menemui temanku sebentar di taman kota. Aku janji tidak akan lama"

"Memangnya kau tidak bilang kalau kau tidak boleh pergi keluar selain dengan Luhan atau Minseok?"

Baekhyun menghela napasnya. "Nanti aku akan menceritakannya pada eomma"

"Baiklah, hati-hati Baek. Apa kau mau diantar? Diluar mendung, eomma rasa sebentar lagi hujan akan turun"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tak perlu, eomma. Aku takkan lama"

.

.

Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya ke atas langit ketika setetes air hujan mengenai kepalanya. Namja mungil itu berdecak sebelum akhirnya dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru taman dan segera berlari kecil mendekati sosok yang menyuruhnya untuk datang ke taman itu.

"Hei, kau menunggu lama?"

Daehan menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum senang karena Baekhyun ternyata datang menemuinya.

"Tidak, sunbae. Aku juga baru sampai"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Daehan-ssi begini, aku sebenarnya sudah berjanji kalau aku tidak akan pergi keluar bersama siapapun kecuali Luhan atau Minseok jadi kurasa kau bisa mengatakan hal itu besok saja di sekolah"

"Ta-tapi sunbae, aku janji tidak akan lama"

Baekhyun melirik ke arah langit sekilas lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, cepat katakan"

Daehan terdiam lalu memandang wajah Baekhyun dengan intens. Namja itu menghela napasnya kasar sebelum akhirnya dia memfokuskan pandangannya ke dalam mata Baekhyun.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya sesuatu pada sunbae. Apakah sunbae menerima surat dariku?"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

"Surat apa?"

"Surat yang berada di dalam amplop berwarna merah muda. Aku meletakannya di dalam buku novel sunbae dua bulan lalu"

Baekhyun terdiam sebelum akhrinya dia teringat tentang sebuah amplop berwarna merah muda yang dia letakan di atas meja belajarnya dan seingatnya Chanyeol-lah yang membawa amplop itu pulang ke rumahnya.

Jadi, itu surat untukku? batin Baekhyun.

Melihat Baekhyun yang terdiam, Daehan menyimpulkan kalau Baekhyun tidak menerima suratnya dan setelahnya namja itu memilih untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Baekhyun sunbae, aku menyukaimu. Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

Hening.

Baekhyun menatap Daehan dengan pandangan terkejut sebelum akhirnya dia menetralkan kembali ekspresi wajahnya. Sebenarnya, ini bukanlah pertama kalinya Baekhyun mendapatkan pernyataan seperti ini tapi Baekhyun tetap saja tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya ketika ada orang yang menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Terima kasih. Hanya saja aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasihmu"

Daehan terdiam dan menatap Baekhyun dengan sendu. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang berdiri di hadapan Daehan segera menghela napasnya sambil menepuk bahunya dengan lembut.

"Aku yakin kau akan menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku, Daehan-ssi"

"Apa sunbae sedang menyukai seseorang?" tanya Daehan pelan.

Baekhyun terdiam sebelum akhirnya dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak berminat untuk menjalin hubungan percintaan saat di sekolah menengah. Aku ingin fokus untuk belajar"

Mendengar penjelasan dari Baekhyun, Daehan hanya menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Yah, dia juga tidak terlalu mengharapkan Baekhyun akan menerimanya untuk menjadi kekasih, dia hanya ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya saja.

"Tapi, kita masih bisa berteman kan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk.

"Tentu saja"

Sebelum Daehan sempat mengatakan sesuatu lagi, tiba-tiba saja hujan turun dengan deras membuat kedua insan itu segera berlari mencari tempat perlindungan dari hujan. Keduanya lalu pergi ke sebuah halte bus yang berada tidak jauh dari sana dan ternyata sudah ada beberapa orang yang meneduh di sana terlebih dulu.

"Sunbae, kau basah semua"

Baekhyun berdecak. "Kau pikir kau tidak basah?"

Daehan tersenyum kikuk lalu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Maaf sunbae, karena aku mengajakmu untuk bertemu malam ini kau jadi kehujanan"

"Bukan masalah, lagipula kau kan tidak tau kalau hujan akan turun"

Daehan menganggukan kepalanya. Sejujurnya, namja itu agak khawatir karena namja mungil di hadapannya itu terlihat menggigil sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya yang agak pucat.

"Sunbae, apa kau baik-baik saja? Haruskah aku mengantarkanmu pulang?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri"

Sebuah bus berhenti di halte dan beberapa orang yang berada di sana segera memasuki bus tersebut. Daehan menatap bus yang ada di hadapannya dan juga Baekhyun bergantian. Baekhyun yang mengerti arti tatapan Daehan segera menepuk bahunya lagi.

"Pulang-lah ini sudah malam"

Daehan menghela napasnya sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya dia menaiki bus tersebut. Daehan menatap keluar jendela dan melihat Baekhyun yang tersenyum tipis sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Daehan.

'Besok aku akan meminta maaf pada Baekhyun sunbae' batin Daehan.

.

.

"Baekhyunnie"

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah Baekhyun dan segera menuju ke ruang makan karena namja tinggi itu tau kalau keluarga Byun saat ini pasti sedang menikmati sarapan mereka. Kening Chanyeol mengernyit ketika namja tinggi itu hanya bisa melihat kepala keluarga Byun yang sedang menikmati sarapannya seorang diri.

"Abeoji, dimana Baekhyunnie?"

Kyuhyun yang sedang menikmati sarapannya segera menoleh dan menatap namja tinggi yang sudah menjadi sahabat putranya. Kyuhyun menyesap kopinya lalu menunjuk ke arah tangga dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Baekhyun sakit. Sungmin saat ini sedang di kamarnya dan memberikan bubur untuk Baekhyun"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat itu. Baekhyun- _nya_ sakit?

"Baekhyun sakit? Sakit apa?"

"Dia demam sejak tadi malam"

"Ah, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu ke kamar Baekhyun, abeoji" ucap Chanyeol sambil membungkukan badannya.

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya lalu setelah itu Chanyeol berjalan menuju ke arah tangga. Setelah berada di lantai dua, namja tinggi itu berlari menuju ke kamar Baekhyun dan tanpa mengetuk lagi namja tinggi itu langsung masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunnie" panggil Chanyeol dengan nada khawatir.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang sedang duduk bersandar di kepala ranjangnya dan Sungmin yang duduk di tepi tempat tidur namja mungil itu dan sedang menyuapi bubur untuk Baekhyun.

"Chanyeollie? Kau sudah pulang?" sapa Sungmin.

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya lalu berjalan mendekati mereka berdua. Baekhyun yang melihat tatapan khawatir Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menggenggam sebelah tangan Chanyeol dengan erat.

"Tenang saja, Yeol. Aku baik-baik saja, ya kan eomma?"

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya. Sungmin benar-benar hafal dengan sikap Chanyeol yang sangat protektif pada putranya itu dan Sungmin juga tau kalau Baekhyun tidak ingin Chanyeol terlalu khawatir dengan keadaannya.

"Selama Baekhyun mau beristirahat, makan, dan minum obat dia pasti akan segera sembuh"

"Bagaimana kau bisa sakit, Baek? Apa kau tidak makan dengan teratur selama aku pergi?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendengus. "Tentu saja aku bisa sakit dan tidak Chanyeol. Kau bisa bertanya pada eomma aku makan dengan teratur"

"Lalu? Tidak mungkin kau demam tanpa alasan"

"Mungkin Baekhyun hanya kelelahan saja. Bukankah tugas kalian sedang menumpuk akhir-akhir ini?" ucap Sungmin.

Sebenarnya, alasan Baekhyun bisa demam adalah karena namja mungil itu kehujanan tadi malam. Baekhyun itu paling tidak tahan dengan udara dingin dan kalau dia kedinginan dia bisa sakit. Tadi malam setelah Baekhyun mengirimkan pesan kepada Sungmin untuk menjemputnya, Sungmin benar-benar khawatir ketika melihat putranya dalam keadaan basah kuyup dan tubuh yang menggigil berdiri di depan halte dan sesuai dengan perkiraannya, suhu tubuh Baekhyun meninggi beberapa saat setelah mereka sampai di rumah.

Tapi, Sungmin jelas tidak mungkin mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya kenapa putranya itu bisa sakit. Bisa-bisa Chanyeol marah, karena bukan hanya melanggar janji mereka, Baekhyun juga membuat dirinya sendiri menjadi sakit.

.

.

.

Chanyeol meletakan kepalanya dengan lesu di atas meja. Sehun dan Luhan yang melihat tingkah Chanyeol hanya menghela napas, mereka benar-benar hafal dengan tingkah Chanyeol ketika dia harus ke sekolah seorang diri tanpa Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya, Chanyeol berniat untuk tidak masuk sekolah hari ini dengan alasan bahwa dia ingin menemani Baekhyun yang sedang sakit di rumah tapi karena Baekhyun pada dasarnya adalah anak yang rajin, namja mungil itu memaksa Chanyeol untuk pergi ke sekolah hari ini dan akan menendang pantatnya kalau Chanyeol tidak berangkat ke sekolah.

"Jadi, Baekhyun sakit apa?" tanya Luhan.

Sejujurnya dia benar-benar bingung karena kemarin keadaan Baekhyun baik-baik saja bahkan namja mungil itu tidak mengeluh sedang sakit atau merasa tidak enak badan tapi kenapa Baekhyun bisa sakit?

"Dia terkena demam" jawab Chanyeol lesu.

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu Chanyeol. Sejak hari pertama mereka berada di Gwangju, namja kelebihan kalsium itu sudah sering merengek kepada Sehun betapa dia sangat merindukan Baekhyun dan ingin pulang, dan hanya di tanggapi oleh gumaman malas oleh Sehun.

"Hei, bukankah sepulang sekolah kau bisa ke rumahnya?"

Chanyeol berdecak. "Aku mau bersamanya dari pagi"

Mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, Hani – salah satu teman sekelas mereka – menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau benar-benar seperti kekasihnya saja, Yeol"

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi berada di atas meja dan menatap Hani dengan tajam.

"Baekhyun itu milik-ku!"

Hani memutar bola matanya malas. Tidak peduli dengan apapun yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Pandangan yeoja itu teralih kepada seseorang yang saat ini sedang berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya dan menatap ke dalam kelas seperti sedang mencari seseorang. Hani bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati namja itu.

"Cari siapa?"

Namja itu tampak terkejut sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum tipis.

"Baekhyun sunbae ada?"

Hani mengernyitkan keningnya ketika mendengar bahwa namja di hadapannya ini sedang mencari Baekhyun. Baru saja Hani ingin bertanya kenapa dia mencari Baekhyun, sosok yang sejak tadi sedang _galau_ bertanya padanya dengan tajam.

"Kenapa kau mencari Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati ke arah pintu kelas. Matanya memincing tajam ke arah namja yang berdiri di depan Hani dan sedang menatap Chanyeol dengan canggung. Chanyeol melirik name tag yang ada di dada kiri namja itu.

Kim Daehan.

"Eh, a-anu aku sebenarnya ingin meminta maaf kepada Baekhyun sunbae"

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Memangnya kau punya salah apa padanya?"

Daehan meneguk air liurnya sebelum akhirnya dia menjawab dengan takut-takut karena tatapan yang Chanyeol tunjukan padanya seperti ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

"I-itu kalau saja kemarin malam aku tidak mengajak Baekhyun sunbae untuk bertemu di taman pasti Baekhyun sunbae tidak akan kehujanan dan kedinginan oleh karena itu aku ingin minta maaf padanya"

Hening.

Satu kelas itu mendadak terdiam ketika mendengar penjelasan yang keluar dari mulut Daehan. Sehun menahan napasnya dan mendekat ke arah Chanyeol untuk bersiap-siap kalau namja tinggi itu berniat untuk menyerang Daehan dengan tinjunya.

BRAK

"Sialan! Jadi kau yang membuat Baekhyun sakit?!"

Sehun segera menahan lengan Chanyeol ketika melihat namja tinggi itu ingin menghajar Daehan yang sepertinya terkejut ketika mendengar bahwa Baekhyun sedang sakit.

"Baekhyun sunbae sedang sakit?"

"YA! DAN ITU KARENA-MU BOCAH SIALAN!"

Sehun menarik tubuh Chanyeol menjauh dengan bantuan dua orang temannya yang lain.

"Chanyeol, tenanglah..."

"Tenang?! Kau tau betapa khawatirnya aku ketika mengetahui Baekhyun terserang demam tadi pagi!"

"Demi Tuhan Park Chanyeol! Baekhyun hanyalah terserang demam bukan penyakit yang mematikan!" seru Luhan.

Chanyeol terdiam. Namja tinggi itu berusaha untuk mengatur nafasnya, sebelum akhirnya dia menatap seluruh penghuni kelasnya dan juga sosok yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Kuberikan peringatan pada kalian semua. Jangan ada yang berani mendekati Baekhyun karena dia milik-ku! Siapapun yang berani mendekatinya aku akan menghajar kalian sampai mati" ucap Chanyeol tajam lalu melepaskan diri dan berjalan keluar dari kelas.

Seluruh penghuni kelas itu terdiam. Ucapan dan juga tatapan tajam Chanyeol membuat mereka merinding dan ketakutan. Namja tinggi yang biasanya bersikap ramah kepada semua orang itu bisa berubah menjadi menyeramkan hanya karena Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

BRAK

Sungmin yang sedang berada di dapur segera berlari ketika mendengar pintu depan rumahnya di banting dengan keras oleh seseorang. Wanita cantik itu melihat Chanyeol dengan keadaan yang berantakan sedang berjalan menuju ke lantai atas rumahnya. Bukankah namja tinggi itu pergi ke sekolah setelah Baekhyun mengancam akan menendang pantatnya?

"Chanyeol?" panggil Sungmin.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya di anak tangga ketiga dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sungmin yang saat ini sedang menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Eomma, kuharap eomma tidak lagi menutupinya"

Sungmin mengernyitkan keningnya bingung ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. Menutupi apa? Apakah–

"Ya Tuhan! Kau sudah mengetahuinya?" tanya Sungmin.

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya lesu.

"Chanyeol, kau tau Baekhyun pasti memiliki alasannya sendiri kenapa dia bisa melanggar janji kalian. Tanyakan padanya baik-baik dan eomma harap kalian tidak bertengkar. Eomma tidak akan menganggu kalian, selesaikanlah" ucap Sungmin lalu berbalik pergi.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya. Tentu saja Chanyeol akan bertanya baik-baik pada Baekhyun, memangnya namja tinggi itu bisa berbuat kasar padanya? Tentu saja tidak. Apalagi namja mungil itu sedang dalam keadaan sakit sekarang.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun dengan perlahan dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis ketika melihat Baekhyun yang saat ini sedang tertidur dengan damai. Chanyeol mengulurkan jarinya lalu mengusap-usap kening Baekhyun yang masih terasa agak panas.

"Hah, kapan kau akan sadar dengan perasaanku Baek?"

"..."

"Aku benar-benar takut kehilanganmu, Baek"

"..."

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun lalu namja tinggi itu mengecup dahi Baekhyun agak lama. Chanyeol baru saja ingin menjauhkan wajahnya ketika dia mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinga perinya.

"Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

"Maaf, apa aku membangunkanmu Baek?"

Baekhyun melirik jam dinding yang berada di kamarnya dan melihat kalau ini masih waktu sekolah. Apa namja tinggi ini membolos?

"Ck. Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk sekolah, Park"

"Aku sudah pergi ke sekolah tapi karena suatu hal aku kembali ke sini, Baek"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Apa kau mengenal seseorang bernama Kim Daehan?"

Deg.

Baekhyun terdiam. Bibir tipisnya terkatup rapat. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol mengetahui sosok Daehan? Apa mungkin ibunya? Tapi, Baekhyun yakin ibunya tidak akan mungkin menceritakan tentang Daehan pada Chanyeol, jadi siapa?

"Kau diam berarti iya"

"Chanyeol..."

"Kau tadi malam menemuinya?"

Baekhyun menghela napas. Chanyeol mengetahuinya, dan menurut Baekhyun itu hanya akan sia-sia saja kalau Baekhyun mencoba untuk mengelak dengan berpura-pura tidak mengenal Daehan. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh harap.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan marah padaku"

"Tergantung, Baek"

Baekhyun merengut. "Berjanjilah Yeol"

Chanyeol menghela napasnya lalu mengangguk.

"Ya, baiklah" ucap Chanyeol pasrah.

Baekhyun lalu menceritakan tentang pertemuannya dengan Daehan di koridor, lalu namja itu yang mengajaknya untuk bertemu di taman, Baekhyun yang tidak tau bagaimana cara menghubungi Daehan dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menemui Daehan, dan pernyataan cinta yang di ungkapkan oleh Daehan.

Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang terdiam sambil menatap ke arah depan dengan pandangan datar.

"Chanyeol?" panggil Baekhyun sambil menggoyangkan lengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab dan memilih untuk tidur di sebelah Baekhyun dan menarik namja mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Baekhyun terdiam lalu mendongakan kepalanya dan melihat Chanyeol yang sedang memejamkan matanya.

"Kau tidak marah kan, Yeol?"

"Aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak marah" ucap Chanyeol datar.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kalau kau tidak berjanji?"

"Tentu saja aku akan marah, Baek. Bagaimana mungkin kau membiarkan dirimu untuk kehujanan begitu? Sudah tau kau tidak tahan dingin kau malah membiarkan dirimu sendiri kehujanan"

"Maafkan aku, Yeol"

Chanyeol mendesah lelah lalu mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah, yang lalu biarkan saja berlalu. Sekarang lebih baik kau beristirahat agar kau cepat sembuh"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya patuh lalu segera menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol, Baekhyun hampir saja terlelap ketika dia mengingat sesuatu.

"Oh iya Yeol, bukankah kau yang membawa surat dari Daehan? Dimana surat itu sekarang?"

Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya dan melihat Chanyeol yang sudah memejamkan matanya dengan nafas teratur.

"Sial, dia tertidur rupanya"

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya lagi di dada Chanyeol dan memutuskan untuk menyusul sahabatnya ke alam mimpi.

Tunggu dulu.

Apa Chanyeol memang benar-benar tertidur? Atau namja tinggi itu hanya pura-pura?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BIG THANKS TO:**

 **xoxokiss88 – yayahunnie – hun12 – hunniehan – peluke – baeksootao – mahamaha – Chanyeolbae – Hyun CB614 – cucunyachanbaek – yousee – Canbek – Chanbaek – RDRD Chanbaek – rismaaa45 – jiellian21 – Fanfreaktions – leeminoznurhayati – BabySteph – cookiebyun**

 **Hai semuanya!**

 **Aku kembali lagi~ bukan membawa sequel dari ff ini tapi prequelnya hehe. Semoga ceritanya tidak mengecewakan serta membosankan buat para readers.**

 **Ini ff-nya special request dari** **baeksootao** **! Selamat membaca ya dan semoga kamu suka dengan cerita ini hehe.**

 **Untuk** **Fanfreaktions** **, aku menunggu ff oneshot Chanbaek-mu! Jangan di post habis lebaran dong nggak sabar mau baca!**

 **Seperti biasa, terima kasih untuk yang sudah review, favorit, dan follow cerita ini. Aku bener-bener nggak nyangka kalau ternyata ff ini banyak yang minatin dan aku nggak nyangka** **BabySteph** **ternyata membaca ceritaku bahkan review ceritaku! Kamu salah satu author favorit-ku, sunbae~**

 **Maaf kalau aku tidak membalas review kalian tapi aku membaca semua review yang masuk kok. Terima kasih saran dan juga dukungannya aku benar-benar menghargai itu /bow/**

 **Terakhir,**

 **Mind to review?**


	7. Prequel 2

**Gay or Straight? (Prequel)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Pair: Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Length: One Shot**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Fluffy(?), School-life**

 **Disclaimer: All the casts aren't mine but the story's originally mine.**

 **Warning: BoyxBoy, Shou-ai, OOC, typo(s)**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Karena Chanyeol mendapatkan nilai ulangan fisika yang sangat jelek, eommanya meminta Baekhyun agar mencarikan tutor untuk Chanyeol. Guru fisika mereka lalu meminta bantuan kepada salah seorang sunbae mereka yang terkenal sangat galak saat mengajar. Sejak saat itu, Chanyeol selalu mengerjakan soal dimanapun dia berada dan tidak pernah terlepas sedikitpun dari buku fisikanya. Melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang buruk, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menjadi tutor Chanyeol._

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoora dan Heechul mengalihkan tatapan mereka yang sebelumnya menatap ke arah majalah fashion dan juga TV ke arah tangga atau lebih tepatnya ke arah seseorang yang menuruni tangga dengan cepat.

Yoora mengernyitkan kening ketika dia melihat penampilan adiknya yang bisa di katakan rapi. Mau kemana bocah ini? Ini bukan akhir pekan pikir Yoora.

"Mau kemana, Chanyeol?" tanya Heechul.

Wanita paruh baya itu sama seperti Yoora, mereka sama-sama tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bingung dan juga penasaran ketika melihat penampilan Chanyeol yang sangat rapi malam hari ini.

"Pergi bersama teman-teman" jawab Chanyeol sambil duduk di sofa single di ruangan itu. Pandangannya menatap ke arah ponsel di tangannya dan juga ke arah pintu rumahnya.

"Bersama Baekhyun juga?" tanya Yoora.

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"H-hah? Serius tidak pergi sama Baekhyun? Kalian sedang bertengkar ya?" tanya Yoora cepat.

Tentu saja dia bingung karena Chanyeol itu paling suka kalau pergi _hangout_ bersama dengan Baekhyun, kalaupun Chanyeol pergi dengan teman-temannya yang lain, namja tinggi itu pasti akan mengajak Baekhyun untuk pergi bersama dengannya dan kalau Baekhyun menolak, Chanyeol pasti akan terus memaksa Baekhyun dan berakhir dengan namja mungil itu pergi bersama dengan Chanyeol walaupun dalam keadaan malas. Jadi, jangan salahkan Yoora kalau wanita itu menebak bahwa adik nya dan juga Baekhyun sedang bertengkar.

"Ya dan tidak. Kenapa noona berpikir aku dan Baekhyun sedang bertengkar?"

Yoora mengangkat bahunya dan Chanyeol juga tidak menanggapi Yoora lagi. Tak lama terdengar suara klakson mobil dari arah depan rumah dan dengan cepat Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan mengecup pipi Heechul dan Yoora lalu berjalan cepat ke arah luar rumah.

"Hati-hati, Yeol. Jangan pulang terlalu larut!" ucap Heechul.

.

.

.

"Pagi semuanya~"

Seluruh anggota keluarga Byun yang saat ini sedang menikmati sarapan mereka segera mendongak ke arah seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang makan keluarga Byun tersebut.

Chanyeol – seseorang yang baru saja masuk itu – mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Baekhyun yang sedang memakan pancakenya dan tidak menghiraukan Chanyeol sama sekali. Chanyeol cemberut lalu menggoyangkan lengan Baekhyun pelan.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun datar.

"Kau mengacuhkanku~" rengek Chanyeol.

Kedua orang tua Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka ketika melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang merengek hanya karena di acuhkan oleh putra mereka itu.

"Aku sedang makan" sahut Baekhyun lagi.

Sungmin yang melihat tingkah Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menawarkan Chanyeol pancake untuk sarapan dan di jawab dengan semangat oleh Chanyeol. Serius Park, kau baru saja memakan dua potong sandwich di rumah dan kau ingin satu porsi pancake lagi?

Chanyeol menerima pancake dari Sungmin lalu mengucapkan terima kasih yang di balas sebuah senyuman manis. Chanyeol lalu memakan pancake buatan Sungmin dengan lahap. Masakan Sungmin itu benar-benar sangat enak, jadi sepenuh apapun perutnya Chanyeol pasti akan berusaha untuk menyisakan tempat untuk masakan Sungmin.

"Kau sudah belajar, Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol yang sibuk mengemudikan mobilnya menuju ke sekolah.

Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di balik kemudi hanya berdeham sebentar sebelum menganggukan kepalanya dengan ragu.

"Ya begitulah" gumamnya pelan.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya. Entah kenapa, namja mungil itu merasakan kalau Chanyeol pasti sedang berbohong dan Baekhyun yakin kalau Chanyeol tidak belajar sama sekali untuk ulangan fisika hari ini.

Baekhyun menatap ke arah luar jendela lalu menghembuskan napas lelah. Terserah lah, Baekhyun tidak mau ikut-ikutan kalau namja tinggi itu mendapatkan nilai jelek. Kemarin sore, Baekhyun sudah mengingatkannya dan mengajaknya untuk belajar bersama tapi Chanyeol bilang dia ingin belajar sendiri saja di rumah dan Baekhyun tidak memaksa Chanyeol sama sekali.

Yah, Baekhyun tidak tau saja apa yang kemarin dilakukan oleh si tiang itu.

.

.

.

Keadaan kelas siang itu benar-benar hening. Ini sudah satu minggu sejak mereka mengerjakan ulangan fisika yang hampir membuat kepala mereka sakit dan hari ini adalah hari penentuan.

Ya, hari penentuan nilai mereka maksudnya.

Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan santai ke sandaran bangkunya. Namja mungil ini hanya menatap datar ke arah gurunya yang sedang memanggil nama-nama murid di kelasnya satu persatu. Baekhyun cukup santai di bandingkan dengan murid lainnya karena Baekhyun yakin dia bisa lulus dari ulangan harian fisika kali ini.

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang terlihat santai – sangat santai malah – Chanyeol terlihat agak gelisah di bangkunya. Namja tinggi itu melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang terlihat santai lalu menghembuskan napasnya. Dia yakin kalau Baekhyun pasti akan lulus dari ulangan dan tidak akan mengikuti remedial. Sedangkan Chanyeol? Dia sama yakinnya kalau dia pasti akan mengikuti remedial.

 _Tentu saja, Park. Kau bahkan tidak belajar sama sekali._

"Park Chanyeol"

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan ke arah depan. Dalam hati, namja tinggi itu menggumamkan doa agar setidaknya nilainya tidak terlalu buruk. Chanyeol mengambil kertas ulangan miliknya dan ingin segera kembali ke tempat duduknya ketika gurunya menghentikannya.

"Ini sudah ketiga kalinya kau harus mengikuti remedial"

Chanyeol terdiam.

"Mungkin kau harus lebih banyak belajar, Chanyeol. Atau mungkin kau butuh seorang tutor?" usul gurunya.

"Aku akan berusaha, seonsaengnim" ucap Chanyeol pelan. Sial, dia tidak ingin tutor karena dia yakin kalau gurunya itu pasti akan menyuruh salah satu kakak kelas atau seorang murid yang tidak Chanyeol kenal untuk mengajarinya fisika.

Guru fisika itu hanya mengangguk lalu Chanyeol berbalik dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Chanyeol duduk di sebelah Baekhyun dan menatap namja mungil yang masih menatap ke arah depan dengan tatapan datar. Sama sekali tidak berniat untuk bertanya nilai ulangan milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol cemberut. Dia merasa kalau Baekhyun mengacuhkannya dan Chanyeol tidak menyukainya!

"Baekhyun~"

"Hmm..."

Baekhyun hanya menggumam sebagai tanggapan. Bahkan namja mungil itu tidak menoleh ke arah Chanyeol sama sekali.

"Kau tidak bertanya hasil ulangan fisikaku?"

Baekhyun menoleh dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah.

"Tidak perlu" sahutnya datar.

"Kenapa?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Paling nilaimu jelek"

Chanyeol membelalakan matanya ketika mendengar ucapan _blak-blakan_ dari mulut Baekhyun. Tapi, setelahnya Chanyeol hanya diam saja sambil meletakan kepalanya di atas meja dan menatap ke arah Baekhyun dengan pandangan sendu.

Baekhyun yang di tatap seperti itu oleh Chanyeol menghela napasnya lalu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya dengan sendu. Tangan Baekhyun terulur lalu mengusap surai Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Maaf, oke? Aku bukannya bermaksud kasar hanya saja aku sudah bisa menebaknya. Kau kan tidak belajar, Yeol"

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dari atas meja dan menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan terkejut. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun tau kalau Chanyeol tidak belajar? Padahal saat dia pergi satu hari sebelum ulangan, Chanyeol sudah sengaja tidak membawa mobilnya sendiri agar Baekhyun mengira Chanyeol berada di rumah. Kening Chanyeol mengernyit, apa eomma atau noonanya mengatakannya pada Baekhyun?

"Jadi, tebakanku benar ya?" ucap Baekhyun pelan.

Mata Chanyeol membulat. Jadi, Baekhyun hanya menebak?!

"Kau hanya menebak?!"

Baekhyun mengangguk santai.

"Tebakan beruntung kurasa"

Chanyeol terdiam dan tidak menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun sama sekali.

.

.

.

"Eomma, Chanyeol dimana?"

Yoora berjalan mendekati eommanya yang saat ini sedang bersantai di depan TV. Wanita yang memiliki wajah sangat mirip dengan adiknya itu menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri untuk mencari keberadaan sang adik.

"Pergi dengan Sehun"

Kening Yoora mengernyit. Kenapa adiknya itu senang sekali pergi keluar? Yah, kalau sedang akhir pekan sih wajar saja tapi ini kan bukan akhir pekan kenapa Chanyeol keluar rumah terus? Memangnya dia tidak ada tugas sehingga bisa bebas pergi keluar?

"Pergi kemana?"

"Ke toko musik. Chanyeol bilang dia butuh senar baru. Sebentar lagi juga pulang, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja Chanyeol meminjam flashdisk-ku untuk mengumpulkan tugas dan aku membutuhkannya sekarang"

Heechul mengangguk.

"Ambil saja sendiri kalau kau memang membutuhkannya sekarang juga. Cek tas sekolahnya"

Yoora mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju ke kamar adiknya yang berada di lantai dua. Mata bulat Yoora menatap ke sekeliling kamar adiknya untuk mencari keberadaan tas sekolah milik Chanyeol yang di letakan di kursi belajarnya.

Yoora membuka tas milik Chanyeol untuk mencari tempat pensil milik Chanyeol. Dia ingat kalau Chanyeol memasukan flashdisknya ke tempat pensil agar tidak sulit mencarinya. Ketika Yoora sedang mencari tempat pensil milik Chanyeol, pandangannya jatuh ke selembar kertas yang di lipat menjadi dua. Yoora mengambil kertas itu lalu meletakan tas Chanyeol di atas meja dan membuka lipatan kertas tersebut.

"Ti-tiga puluh?!"

Mata Yoora membelalak. Itu adalah hasil ulangan harian fisika milik Chanyeol, di lihat dari tanggal yang tertulis di sana Yoora ingat kalau satu hari sebelumnya Chanyeol pergi bersama dengan teman-temannya bukannya belajar di rumah. Yoora menggelengkan kepalanya. Kini dia paham alasan mengapa Baekhyun tidak pergi bersama dengan Chanyeol, Chanyeol pasti sengaja tidak mengajak Baekhyun karena dia tau Baekhyun pasti akan menolak dan malah mengajak Chanyeol untuk belajar bersama karena keesokan harinya ada ulangan.

"Bocah itu! Memangnya dia tidak mau naik kelas?" gumam Yoora.

Yoora lalu meletakan kertas hasil ulangan Chanyeol di atas meja dan kembali mencari tempat pensil milik Chanyeol dan sesuai dugaannya kalau flashdisk miliknya ada di dalam tempat pensil Chanyeol.

Setelah memasukan seluruh barang-barang Chanyeol lagi ke dalam tas – kecuali kertas hasil ulangan milik Chanyeol – Yoora berjalan keluar dari kamar Chanyeol menuju ke ruang tengah di lantai satu dimana eommanya berada.

Yoora tersenyum lebar.

Setelah ini Chanyeol pasti akan mendapatkan hukuman.

.

.

.

Baekhyun merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Namja mungil itu melirik ke arah jam dinding yang terdapat di dalam kamarnya. Sudah hampir dua jam dia membaca buku novel yang baru saja dia beli kemarin dan sekarang Baekhyun merasa agak lelah.

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya untuk mencuci muka agar lebih segar. Setelah itu, namja mungil itu berjalan menuju ke dapur karena dia merasa perutnya agak lapar.

"Ah, Baekhyun! Baru saja eomma mau memanggilmu tapi kau sudah turun lebih dulu"

"Ada apa eomma?" tanya Baekhyun sambil berjalan mendekati eommanya.

"Eomma tadi beli kue. Kau mau?"

Melihat Sungmin yang sedang memotong kue stroberi kesukaannya, senyuman di wajah Baekhyun mengembang. Namja mungil itu mengangguk lalu berjalan ke arah kulkas untuk mengambil susu kotak stroberi miliknya.

Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya lalu mulai melahap kue yang sebelumnya sudah di potong oleh eommanya. Sungmin tersenyum dan baru saja dia ingin bergabung dengan Baekhyun, ketika suara bel rumah yang berbunyi membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk duduk.

"Eomma saja yang membuka pintu" ucap Sungmin.

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu kembali memakan kue stroberinya dengan pelan. Sungmin berjalan menuju ke pintu depan dan samar-samar dia bisa mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang marah-marah dan juga seseorang yang sedang merintih dan memohon ampun.

Kening Sungmin mengernyit. Semakin dekat dengan pintu, wanita itu bisa mendengar suara tersebut semakin jelas dan Sungmin merasa kalau dia mengenal suara itu.

Sungmin membuka pintu kayu di hadapannya dan matanya membelalak ketika dia melihat sahabatnya sedang menarik telinga milik anaknya. Samar-samar, Sungmin bisa melihat kalau telinga itu mulai berwarna kemerahan.

"Heechullie? Chanyeollie?" ucap Sungmin bingung.

"Sungmin eomma~ tolong aku" ucap Chanyeol sambil meringis.

Sungmin yang melihat Chanyeol meringis, ikut meringis seolah dia juga bisa merasakan rasa perih Chanyeol karena telinganya di tarik dengan keras oleh Heechul.

"A-ada apa ini?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Baekhyunnie ada?" tanya Heechul langsung.

"Eh? Ada, dia saat ini sedang di ruang makan..."

Sebelum Sungmin kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, Heechul sudah menarik telinga Chanyeol dengan keras untuk masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Byun. Sungmin terdiam, wanita itu sama sekali tidak masalah karena Heechul dengan seenaknya masuk ke dalam rumahnya tanpa di suruh terlebih dahulu, karena Sungmin sendiri sudah menganggap Heechul dan keluarga Park sebagai keluarganya sendiri dan menyuruh mereka untuk menganggap rumahnya seperti rumah mereka sendiri.

Setelah menutup pintu depan, Sungmin bergegas menuju ke arah ruang makan karena dia yakin kalau Heechul pasti menarik Chanyeol ke ruang makan. Sungmin melihat kalau Baekhyun kini sedang menatap bingung ke arah Heechul dan Chanyeol – yang telinganya masih di tarik – karena mereka berdua tiba-tiba saja berada di rumahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi Heechul eomma?" tanya Baekhyun sambil berdiri.

Heechul tidak menjawab dan meletakan selembar kertas di atas meja makan dengan keras. Sungmin berjalan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun yang mengambil kertas yang di letakan oleh Heechul di atas meja makan. Sungmin yakin kalau kertas itu adalah sumber masalah kenapa telinga Chanyeol di tarik dengan keras dan alasan kenapa Heechul mencari Baekhyun.

"Astaga..."

Sungmin membulatkan matanya. Kertas yang berada di tangan Baekhyun adalah hasil ulangan fisika milik Chanyeol. Tadi siang Baekhyun juga memberikan kertas ulangan fisika yang sama hanya saja nilainya berbeda.

"Lalu ada apa eomma?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

Yah Baekhyun bisa mengerti kenapa telinga Chanyeol di tarik seperti itu hanya saja kenapa Heechul menunjukan hasil ulangan milik Chanyeol padanya?

"Mana hasil ulanganmu, Baek?"

"Di kamar"

"Bisakah kau ambilkan kertas ulangan milikmu?"

Baekhyun terdiam sebelum mengangguk. Setelah itu, namja mungil itu berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua dan meninggalkan mereka bertiga di ruang makan untuk mengambil kertas ulangan miliknya.

"Heechul-ah, lepaskan telinga Chanyeol. Kasihan telinganya sudah memerah"

Heechul melirik Chanyeol dengan tajam sebelum akhirnya dengan terpaksa dia melepaskan tarikannya pada telinga Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya lega sambil mengusap-usap telinganya yang terasa pedih. Chanyeol cemberut lalu berjalan ke arah Sungmin dan mengadu bahwa telinganya terasa sangat pedih dan panas.

"Cih, berhenti mengadu seperti anak kecil Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol semakin cemberut dan tidak menanggapi. Sungmin tertawa kecil lalu mengusap-usap telinga Chanyeol dengan lembut. Tak lama, Baekhyun kembali dari kamarnya dan menyerahkan hasil ulangan fisikanya kepada Heechul.

Heechul mengambil kertas ulangan milik Baekhyun lalu mengucapkan terima kasih. Heechul melihat hasil ulangan milik Baekhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya karena perbedaan nilai milik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sangat jauh.

"Duduk, Park Chanyeol"

Chanyeol langsung duduk di kursi yang berada di sana dan duduk dengan tegak. Dia tau hukuman yang sebenarnya dari Heechul belumlah muncul, yang tadi hanyalah pemanasan.

BRAK

"APA KAU BISA MELIHAT PERBEDAAN NILAIMU DENGAN BAEKHYUN?!"

Ketiga orang yang berada di sana tampak terkejut karena suara Heechul yang nyaring itu menggelegar di seluruh penjuru rumah.

"Heechullie..."

"Tidak! Diam, Sungmin-ah! Aku harus memarahi anak ini!"

"Mungkin saja Chanyeol tidak mengerti materi yang menjadi bahan ulangan kali ini makanya nilainya jelek" ucap Sungmin sambil memegang bahu Heechul.

Heechul mendengus lalu menjitak kepala Chanyeol dengan keras membuat Chanyeol mengaduh. Baekhyun meringis lalu berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan mengelus kepala Chanyeol. Yah, secuek-cueknya Baekhyun namja mungil itu paling tidak bisa melihat Chanyeol di siksa oleh ibunya meskipun itu karena kesalahan Chanyeol sendiri.

"Aku mungkin akan memahaminya kalau Chanyeol berusaha untuk belajar mati-matian! Tapi, apa yang di lakukan bocah ini satu hari sebelum ulangan? Dia pergi bermain dengan teman-temannya!" seru Heechul.

Mata Baekhyun membulat lalu dia menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan terkejut. Baekhyun tau kalau Chanyeol tidak belajar untuk ulangan fisika minggu lalu, Baekhyun mengira mungkin Chanyeol tertidur atau apa tapi ternyata namja tinggi itu pergi bermain dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Eomma!" seru Chanyeol.

"Apa?!" sahut Heechul sambil melotot.

Chanyeol meneguk air liurnya sendiri dengan susah payah. Ya, dia menyadari pandangan Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut. Chanyeol menghela napasnya. Dia benar-benar rela kalau ibunya mau menghukumnya seberat apapun tapi Chanyeol tidak suka ketika Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan yang terlihat agak...kecewa?

"Baekhyun-ah, bisakah eomma meminta tolong padamu?"

Baekhyun yang sejak tadi menatap ke arah Chanyeol kini mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Heechul dengan bingung.

"Ada apa eomma?"

"Bisakah besok kau menemui guru fisika kalian dan meminta tolong padanya untuk mencarikan Chanyeol tutor seperti dulu?"

Mata Chanyeol membulat dan matanya semakin membulat ketika dia melihat Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya dengan sukarela.

"Baiklah, besok aku akan mengatakannya pada Kim seonsaengnim"

"Baekhyun!" seru Chanyeol frustasi.

Di antara semua orang, hanya Baekhyun-lah yang saat itu mengerti bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol saat salah seorang tutor mengajarkannya fisika. Tapi, kenapa sekarang Baekhyun setuju saja?

Chanyeol baru saja ingin berbicara lagi dengan Baekhyun ketika eommanya menarik tangannya lalu mengambil kertas ulangan milik Chanyeol di atas meja dan berjalan menuju rumah mereka.

"Tunggu eomma! Aku belum selesai bicara dengan Baekhyun"

"Ck, aku tau apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu! Dan tidak, kau harus belajar dengan seorang tutor Park Chanyeol"

Dan setelahnya, Sungmin dan Baekhyun tidak bisa mendengar percakapan antara Chanyeol dan Heechul karena keduanya sudah berjalan keluar dari rumah mereka.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi Chanyeol-ah"

Chanyeol membalas ucapan selamat pagi dari ayahnya dengan malas-malasan. Setelah kemarin dia dan ibunya kembali dari kediaman Byun, Heechul mengurungnya di dalam kamar dan menyuruhnya untuk mengerjakan beberapa soal-soal fisika dan Heechul mengatakan bahwa dia akan mengecek jawabannya nanti.

Chanyeol menuangkan susu ke dalam mangkuk serealnya ketika dia menyadari ada sesuatu yang hilang.

Tidak, bukan sesuatu.

Melainkan seseorang.

"Appa, dimana eomma?"

Hangeng meletakan kopi yang ada di tangannya sebelum menatap ke arah Chanyeol yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran. Tidak biasanya Heechul tidak ada di rumah apalagi saat sarapan. Wanita itu sangat suka menemani suaminya untuk sarapan di bandingkan melakukan hal lainnya. Kecuali itu sesuatu yang penting.

"Eomma? Dia pergi ke rumah keluarga Byun. Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanya Hangeng.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. Tumben sekali eommanya di sana pagi-pagi begini.

"Tidak. Hanya aneh saja kenapa eomma ada di sana"

Yoora yang sejak tadi menikmati sarapannya kini menatap Chanyeol lalu terkekeh. Chanyeol yang mendengar suara Yoora menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Yoora dan menatap kakaknya dengan bingung.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang lucu?"

Yoora mengangkat bahunya tapi setelahnya dia kembali terkekeh. Chanyeol meletakan sendoknya dan menatap Yoora dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah.

"Katakan padaku, noona"

"Apa?"

"Aku yakin kau mengetahui sesuatu"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"Park Yoora"

"Apa-apaan kau memanggilku begitu!" seru Yoora.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. Dia yakin Yoora pasti mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak dia ketahui, misalnya saja Yoora mengetahui alasan mengapa eommanya pagi-pagi begini sudah berada di rumah Baekhyun?

"Jadi?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Nada suaranya terdengar lebih menuntut dan pada akhirnya Yoora menyerah.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Eomma berada di sana untuk memastikan kau tidak berusaha untuk mempengaruhi Baekhyun"

Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Yah kau tau, tentang tutor dan yang lainnya" tambah Yoora.

Mata Chanyeol membulat. Apa-apaan eommanya? Apa eommanya sangat takut dia tidak mendapatkan pelajaran tambahan dengan seorang tutor?

Chanyeol berdecak lalu berdiri dan berjalan keluar rumah setelah sebelumnya dia pamit kepada ayahnya dan juga kakaknya. Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat ke rumah keluarga Byun yang tepat berada di sebelah rumahnya. Tanpa memencet bel atau mengucapkan salam, Chanyeol langsung masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut dan berjalan menuju ke ruang makan seperti biasa.

Seperti kata noonanya, eommanya benar-benar ada di sana dan eommanya duduk persis di sebelah Baekhyun dan mereka berdua terlihat berbicara dengan serius.

"Eomma!" seru Chanyeol.

Keempat orang yang berada di sana segera menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang kini menatap eommanya dengan tatapan jengkel. Heechul hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh dan kembali memakan nasi goreng yang tadi sudah dia masak bersama dengan Sungmin.

"Apa yang eomma lakukan di sini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Eomma sedang makan, memangnya kau tidak bisa melihat?" tanya Heechul ketus.

"Tapi biasanya eomma sarapan di rumah"

"Ck. Tidak untuk hari ini. Aku harus menjaga Baekhyun agar kau tidak mempengaruhinya!"

"Mempengaruhi apa?!"

"Aku tau apa yang ada di dalam kepalamu, Park Chanyeol"

Chanyeol terdiam. Sejujurnya, dia memang berniat untuk meminta kepada Baekhyun agar namja mungil itu tidak meminta kepada Kim seonsaengnim untuk mencarikannya seorang tutor lagi. Sudah cukup saat semester lalu Chanyeol di ajari oleh seorang tutor sampai kepalanya terasa ingin pecah karena hampir setiap hari tutornya itu mengajari Chanyeol fisika setiap pulang sekolah. Hal ini berakibat dengan Chanyeol yang pulang lebih telat dari biasanya dan akan terjaga sampai larut malam karena mengerjakan soal-soal yang di berikan oleh tutornya tersebut.

"Kau sudah selesai sarapan, Baek? Ayo kita berangkat" ucap Kyuhyun.

Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Chanyeol menghentikan lamunannya dan menatap bingung ke arah Kyuhyun. Baekhyun akan di antar oleh Kyuhyun? Tapi, kenapa? Bukankah biasanya Baekhyun berangkat bersama dengan Chanyeol?

"Abeoji?" ucap Chanyeol.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh lalu menunjuk ke arah Heechul yang masih sarapan dengan tenang. Pria itu lalu mencium sekilas bibir istrinya sebelum akhirnya dia mengatakan kalau dia akan menunggu Baekhyun di mobil.

"Baekhyun..." rengek Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis lalu mengusap-usap bahu Chanyeol. Sebenarnya namja mungil itu agak tidak tega dengan Chanyeol tapi ini adalah permintaan Heechul dan Baekhyun tidak enak untuk menolaknya.

"Hanya hari ini. Besok kita berangkat bersama seperti biasa" ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya pasrah. Mau memaksa Baekhyun pun percuma karena saat ini eommanya sedang berada di sana.

"Oh, ayolah. Kalian bahkan satu kelas!" ucap Heechul ketika melihat wajah anaknya.

Chanyeol cemberut lalu berjalan keluar dari kediaman Byun setelah sebelumnya dia berpamitan dengan malas-malasan.

.

.

.

"Kau ikut tidak, Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun.

Saat ini sedang jam istirahat, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang guru dan menyampaikan amanat Heechul sebelum pergi ke kantin.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Luhan bingung.

Baekhyun menoleh lalu menjelaskan kepada sahabatnya tentang amanat yang di berikan oleh Heechul yang di balas dengan gelengan kepala dari Luhan.

"Yah itu salahmu sendiri" ucap Luhan.

Chanyeol yang sejak tadi meletakan kepalanya di atas meja kini mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Luhan dengan tajam.

"Apa kau memberikan contekan kepada Sehun?!"

Luhan membulatkan matanya sedangkan Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu menunjuk Luhan dengan jari telunjuknya membuat Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya tidak suka.

"Sehun juga ikut pergi bersamaku! Tapi, kenapa nilainya bisa sembilan puluh? Kau pasti memberikannya contekan!" seru Chanyeol keras.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya lelah lalu memijat pelipisnya pelan. Kenapa sahabat tiangnya ini sangat bodoh? Jelas saja Sehun bisa mendapatkan nilai sembilan puluh dengan mudah karena ya ampun semua orang tau betapa jeniusnya si tinggi berkulit putih pucat itu!

Luhan menggenggam jari telunjuk Chanyeol dengan erat sehingga si tiang itu mengaduh. Luhan menatap Chanyeol tajam sebelum akhirnya dia menempeleng kepala Chanyeol dengan keras.

"BODOH! BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN AKU MEMBERIKANNYA CONTEKAN KETIKA NILAIKU BAHKAN HANYA DELAPAN PULUH?!"

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya.

"DAN LAGI SEHUN ITU BAHKAN SANGAT JENIUS DALAM MATA PELAJARAN FISIKA! JADI, UNTUK APA AKU MEMBERIKANNYA CONTEKAN HAH?!"

Chanyeol terdiam. Astaga! Dia melupakan hal itu! Pantas saja hari itu Sehun mau di ajak pergi padahal keesokan harinya mereka akan ulangan. Biasanya Sehun akan menolaknya karena dia ingin belajar tapi karena besoknya adalah ulangan fisika jadi Sehun mau-mau saja pergi.

Setelah berseru keras kepada Chanyeol, Luhan memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar kelas dan pergi ke kantin sambil mengomel tentang betapa bodohnya Chanyeol karena mengira dia memberikan contekan kepada Sehun.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya lagi lalu menatap ke arah Chanyeol yang masih terdiam. Namja mungil itu melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol tersadar dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Jadi, kau mau ikut atau tidak?"

Chanyeol menghela napasnya lalu mengangguk. Daripada dia menyusul ke kantin dan bertemu dengan Luhan yang Chanyeol yakin si mata rusa itu akan mengejeknya habis-habisan, Chanyeol memilih untuk ikut saja dengan Baekhyun ke kantor guru.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol yang wajahnya terlihat sangat suram sambil merangkul bahu Luhan. Setelah saat jam istirahat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengatakan tentang tutor untuk mengajar Chanyeol kepada Kim seonsaengnim, wajah Chanyeol menjadi sangat suram dan setelah Sehun bertanya apa yang terjadi, Baekhyun mengatakan kalau Chanyeol akan di tutori oleh Kim Keybum, salah seorang senior mereka yang sangat pintar tapi sayangnya dia sangat galak.

Dan ngomong-ngomong, Keybum jugalah tutor Chanyeol yang sebelumnya.

"Hei, Park. Semangatlah"

Chanyeol mendengus.

"Aku mati"

Sehun tertawa kecil. Selain Baekhyun yang menjadi tempat curhatan Chanyeol tentang tutor fisikanya, Sehun juga mendengar curhatan Chanyeol tentang Keybum sunbae yang kata Chanyeol sangat galak.

"Hei, setelah di ajarkan oleh Keybum sunbae nilaimu meningkat Yeol" ucap Sehun.

"Itu karena dia mengancamku! Demi Tuhan, dia mengatakan akan mematahkan leherku kalau aku tidak bisa mendapatkan tujuh puluh lima untuk remedial! Sialan" umpat Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol prihatin. Selain mendengar dari Chanyeol, dia juga mengetahui tentang betapa galaknya seniornya yang satu itu saat sedang mengajari orang lain. Tapi, Baekhyun yakin kalau sebenarnya Keybum sunbae adalah orang yang baik.

"Tujuh puluh lima adalah skor yang kecil. Kau akan mudah mendapatkannya, Yeol" ucap Sehun santai.

Chanyeol melotot dan hampir melempar sepatunya kepada Sehun kalau saja namja tinggi itu tidak berlari keluar dari kelas bersama dengan Luhan.

"Sehun sialan! Mudah baginya tapi tidak untuk-ku!" umpat Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya lalu menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dengan erat membuat Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun dengan bingung tapi namja tinggi itu tetap membalas genggaman Baekhyun karena dia merasa nyaman.

"Hei, aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya. Kau sudah pernah melakukannya sebelumnya jadi kurasa itu akan menjadi lebih mudah dari sebelumnya kan?"

"Aku tidak tau, Baek"

Baekhyun mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Chanyeol lalu tersenyum manis. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan intens. Jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat keras ketika dia melihat Baekhyun memberikannya senyuman favoritnya.

"Aku yakin kau bisa, Yeol. Dan aku akan memberikanmu apa saja kalau kau bisa mendapatkan nilai bagus"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh semangat.

"Apa saja?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Asalkan hal itu masuk akal"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

Dia yakin kalau dia pasti bisa mendapatkan nilai bagus setelah di ajarkan oleh Keybum sunbae.

.

.

.

Atau mungkin tidak.

Sudah satu minggu namja tinggi itu di ajarkan oleh Keybum dan sudah satu minggu pula namja tinggi itu baru bisa tidur setelah jam menunjukan pukul dua dini hari.

Keybum menjadi orang yang lebih menyeramkan di bandingkan saat itu. Namja itu memberikan Chanyeol lima puluh soal setiap akhir sesi belajar mereka dan mengatakan kepada Chanyeol untuk mengerjakannya di kertas folio lengkap dengan cara kerjanya dan di kumpulkan keesokan harinya pada saat mereka bertemu.

Keybum mengajarkan Chanyeol sejak pulang sekolah sampai pukul enam sore. Setelah sampai di rumah, Chanyeol akan mengambil jatah makan malamnya dan makan di dalam kamarnya sambil mengerjakan soal dari Keybum. Bahkan saat Chanyeol mengerjakannya hingga pukul dua dini hari, ada beberapa soal yang belum dia kerjakan dan itu mengakibatkannya untuk mengerjakannya saat jam istirahat seperti sekarang.

"Bisakah kau menyingkirkan buku fisika itu dari atas meja?" tanya Luhan.

Chanyeol melirik Luhan sekilas sebelum akhirnya namja tinggi itu kembali mengingat-ingat rumus yang di ajarkan oleh Keybum satu hari sebelumnya. Luhan menghela napasnya. Sejujurnya dia agak kasihan dengan keadaan Chanyeol, namja tinggi itu memiliki kantong mata saat ini dan dia tidak bisa lepas dari buku rumus fisika miliknya.

"Chanyeol, kau bisa melanjutkannya nanti" ucap Luhan.

Chanyeol tidak menyahut. Luhan tidak mengerti bahwa Keybum pasti akan memberikannya soal-soal yang lebih sulit kalau dia tidak mengumpulkan jawabannya hari ini juga.

"Chanyeol, makan dulu makananmu" ucap Minseok.

"..."

"Park Chanyeol, kalau kau masih menatap buku fisikamu dan tidak memakan makan siangmu aku akan menyobek lembar jawabanmu saat ini juga dan kau tau aku tidak pernah bercanda" ucap Baekhyun santai.

Mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung menutup seluruh buku fisikanya dan meletakan pensilnya di atas meja lalu mulai memakan makan siangnya dengan cepat. Walaupun nada bicara Baekhyun terdengar santai, namja tinggi itu tau kalau Baekhyun tidak pernah bercanda saat dia mengatakan dia _tidak bercanda_. Jadi, daripada lembar jawabannya di sobek, Chanyeol memilih untuk menuruti perintah Baekhyun.

Luhan mendengus ketika melihat Chanyeol yang langsung melaksanakan perintah Baekhyun. Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. Kenapa tidak sejak tadi saja Baekhyun menyuruh Chanyeol untuk makan?

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang memakan makan siangnya dengan cepat agar dia bisa kembali mengerjakan soal-soalnya. Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya. Dia benar-benar tidak tega melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang seperti ini.

'Haruskah aku melakukannya?' pikir Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Chanyeol langsung berjalan keluar dari kelas menuju ke perpustakaan setelah bel tanda pelajaran berakhir berbunyi. Namja tinggi itu harus tiba lebih dulu dari Keybum atau Keybum akan memberikannya soal-soal yang sangat sulit dan tidak akan mengizinkannya untuk pulang sebelum menyelesaikan soal-soal itu.

Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya di bangku sambil menghembuskan napasnya lega. Dia benar-benar bersyukur karena Keybum belum tiba sama sekali di sana. Chanyeol memilih untuk mengeluarkan buku-buku miliknya dan juga beberapa lembar kertas folio yang berisi jawaban dari soal-soal yang di berikan oleh Keybum sehari sebelumnya.

'Ini baru satu minggu. Semangat Chanyeol kau akan bebas satu minggu lagi' batin Chanyeol.

Sejujurnya dia benar-benar lelah karena hal ini, tapi ketika dia mengingat Baekhyun yang memberikannya semangat dan juga janjinya yang akan memberikan Chanyeol apapun yang Chanyeol inginkan kalau Chanyeol mendapatkan nilai yang bagus.

Chanyeol menegakan tubuhnya ketika dia mendengar langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Chanyeol sudah siap untuk menyapa Keybum ketika dia melihat bukan Keybum yang mendekat ke arahnya melainkan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun?" panggil Chanyeol ragu.

Apa Baekhyun mau meminjam novel? batin Chanyeol. Chanyeol lalu menganggukan kepalanya sendiri ketika dia memikirkan kemungkinan itu tapi keningnya mengernyit ketika dia melihat Baekhyun membereskan buku-bukunya dan mengambil kertas-kertas folionya.

"Baek?"

"Masukan bukunya ke dalam tasmu. Kita pulang"

"E-eh?"

"Jangan membantah tutormu, Park. Cepatlah, kita pulang"

Tanpa menunggu Chanyeol yang saat ini sedang membulatkan mulutnya dan juga matanya, Baekhyun berjalan keluar perpustakaan dan dia melihat Keybum yang berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu perpustakaan.

"Chanyeol sudah menyelesaikan semuanya?" tanya Keybum.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya lalu menyelesaikan kertas-kertas folio milik Chanyeol kepada Keybum.

"Sunbae yakin ingin mengoreksinya sendiri?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja. Aku yang memberikannya soal-soal itu jadi aku yang akan mengoreksinya sendiri. Kau tenang saja, Baek"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya lalu dia melihat Chanyeol yang berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka berdua dengan pandangan bingung.

"Keybum sunbae" panggil Chanyeol pelan.

Keybum tersenyum tipis lalu menatap ke arah Baekhyun dan mengacak-acak surai Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol agak kaget melihat interaksi Keybum dan Baekhyun tapi Chanyeol memilih diam saja.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Kalau kau tidak bisa mengajarinya katakan padaku ya Baek?" ucap Keybum sambil berjalan menjauh.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya lalu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Baekhyun menghela napasnya lalu berjalan lebih dulu.

"Baekhyun!" seru Chanyeol lalu mengejar Baekhyun dan berjalan di sebelah namja mungil itu.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa..."

"Aku akan mengatakannya di perjalanan. Jadi, bisakah kita berjalan lebih cepat, Park?"

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja, Byun seonsaengnim~"

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya lalu mengambil pensil yang berada di atas meja dan memukulkan pensilnya ke dahi Chanyeol dengan pelan. Namja mungil itu benar-benar jengah dengan tingkah Chanyeol sejak tadi, bukannya mengerjakan soal latihan yang sudah dia berikan namja tinggi itu malah memperhatikannya terus-menerus.

"Kerjakan soalmu, Yeol. Jangan melihatku terus" tegur Baekhyun.

Bukannya menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun, Chanyeol malah menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya yang dia tumpukan di atas meja ruang tengah keluarga Byun dan menatap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol tidak mencintai sahabatnya yang selalu berbuat baik padanya meskipun sikapnya sangat cuek, Chanyeol yakin sekali kalau sahabat mungilnya itu sangat peduli dengannya. Buktinya, Baekhyun sengaja menghadap kepada Kim seonsaengnim agar Baekhyun saja yang menjadi tutornya dan menggantikan Keybum sunbae.

"Park Chanyeol" tegur Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar lalu mulai mengerjakan soal-soal yang tadi sudah Baekhyun berikan. Chanyeol jelas tidak ingin membiarkan Baekhyun menegurnya untuk yang ketiga kali karena Chanyeol yakin sahabat mungilnya itu pasti akan marah kalau sampai menegurnya hingga tiga kali.

Sungmin melangkah mendekati Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang berada di ruang tengah dengan sebuah nampan di tangannya. Wanita itu meletakan nampan tersebut di atas meja membuat perhatian Baekhyun dan Chanyeol segera teralih ke arah Sungmin.

"Eh, terima kasih eomma" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk lalu membalas senyuman Chanyeol. Wanita itu lalu melihat ke arah buku tulis milik Chanyeol yang berisi tentang proses-proses untuk menyelesaikan soal.

"Apa kau belajar dengan baik, Chanyeol-ah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Baekhyunnie itu pintar sekali mengajariku. Aku lebih mudah menerima penjelasan darinya daripada Kim seonsaengnim" ucap Chanyeol semangat.

Sungmin tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Chanyeol sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mendengus karena ucapan 'berlebihan' Chanyeol itu.

"Ya! Jangan makan terus! Kerjakan dulu soal-soalmu itu" tegur Baekhyun lagi ketika dia melihat Chanyeol mengambil kue kering untuk yang kesekian kalinya dari dalam toples.

.

.

.

Chanyeol duduk di hadapan Kim seonsaengnim dengan perasaan gelisah. Namja tinggi itu baru saja menyelesaikan soal-soal remedial dan saat ini sedang menunggu gurunya yang sedang mengoreksi hasil remedialnya.

Kim seonsaengnim menghembuskan napasnya lalu tersenyum. Chanyeol menatap ke arah Kim seonsaengnim dengan pandangan penuh harap.

"Apakah aku lulus?" tanya Chanyeol pelan.

Kim seonsaengnim tersenyum lalu menganggukan kepalanya. Guru itu lalu menyerahkan lembar jawaban Chanyeol yang langsung di ambil dengan cepat oleh pemilik kertas tersebut. Mata bulat Chanyeol berbinar senang ketika dia melihat angka delapan puluh lima di bagian pojok kanan atas. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar lalu berseru dengan keras membuat Kim seonsaengnim menegurnya karena berbuat keributan di ruang guru.

Chanyeol hanya meringis lalu membungkukan badannya ke arah beberapa orang guru yang menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan tak suka.

"Tingkatkan terus nilaimu, Chanyeol" pesan Kim seonsaengnim.

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu segera pamit pulang yang di tanggapi dengan anggukan kepala oleh guru fisikanya itu. Chanyeol memakai tas ransel hitamnya lalu berjalan keluar dari ruang guru dan ingin segera berlari ke parkiran kalau saja sebuah suara tidak menghentikan niatnya.

"Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol berseru keras ketika melihat Baekhyun berdiri di samping pintu ruang guru dan menatapnya dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar lalu memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat. Pada awalnya, namja mungil itu benar-benar terkejut dengan tingkah Chanyeol tapi pada akhirnya dia tetap membalas pelukan Chanyeol.

"Tebaklah berapa nilaiku!" seru Chanyeol ketika pelukan keduanya sudah terlepas.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan kening.

"Delapan puluh?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"kau hampir benar! Tapi, aku mendapatkan delapan puluh lima!" seru Chanyeol lalu melambai-lambaikan lembar jawabannya.

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang menurutnya seperti anak kecil itu. Baekhyun mengambil lembar jawaban milik Chanyeol dan tersenyum lebar.

"Selamat Yeol"

"Terima kasih" ucap Chanyeol sambil merangkul bahu sahabat mungilnya itu.

Mereka berdua lalu berjalan menuju ke arah parkiran sambil berangkulan ketika Chanyeol mengingat suatu hal.

"Tunggu dulu"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang kini juga menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ada apa? Ada barangmu yang tertinggal?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

"Bukankah kau seharusnya sudah pulang bersama dengan Luhan dan Minseok? Kenapa kau masih berada di sekolah?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas ketika mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Dia kira Chanyeol kenapa, ternyata dia hanya bertanya tentang hal yang menurutnya sangatlah tidak penting.

"Kupikir apa" jawab Baekhyun datar.

"Ya! Jawab pertanyaanku Baek~" rengek Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menjawab ucapannya sama sekali.

"Si bodoh ini benar-benar ya! Tentu saja aku menunggumu. Aku kan penasaran dengan hasil remedialmu" ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan kesal.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar sambil mengeratkan rangkulannya pada bahu sahabat mungilnya itu.

"Oh iya Baek"

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Bukankah kau bilang aku boleh meminta sesuatu kepadamu kalau nilaiku bagus? Bukankah delapan puluh lima adalah nilai yang bagus?"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ya, asalkan permintaanmu masuk akal"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Sejak kemarin, dia sudah menentukan hal apa yang dia inginkan dari sahabat mungilnya itu untuk itu dia belajar dengan sangat giat agar nilainya bagus dan dia bisa meminta hal yang dia inginkan itu kepada Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menata rambutnya ke atas sehingga seluruh dahinya terlihat dengan jelas. Namja tinggi itu menyemprotkan parfum di beberapa bagian tubuhnya sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum puas melihat penampilan dirinya yang sangat tampan – menurut Chanyeol sendiri.

Yoora mengernyitkan keningnya ketika dia melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum sendiri di depan cermin sambil menatap penampilan dirinya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Yoora sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu kamar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Yoora sambil tersenyum lebar. Namja tinggi itu lalu memakai sepatunya dan mengambil dompet, ponsel, serta kunci mobil miliknya dan berjalan menuju ke arah pintu.

"Kencan~" ucap Chanyeol riang sambil mengecup pipi Yoora.

Yoora melongo mendengar ucapan Chanyeol sambil memegang pipi sebelah kirinya yang baru saja di cium oleh Chanyeol. Baru saja Yoora ingin bertanya kepada Chanyeol tapi namja tinggi itu sudah berjalan menuju ke lantai bawah.

Chanyeol menekan klakson mobilnya beberapa kali di depan kediaman keluarga Byun dan tak lama kemudian sosok mungil yang sejak tadi di tunggunya keluar dari dalam rumah dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Selamat pagi Baekhyunnie"

"Pagi, Yeol"

"Kau sudah siap?"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya sambil memasang sabuk pengaman. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar lalu mulai menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Baiklah! Lotte World kami datang~"

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak habis pikir dengan permintaan Chanyeol. Namja tinggi itu meminta kepada Baekhyun agar mereka berdua pergi bersama ke Lotte World di akhir pekan dan karena permintaan Chanyeol _masuk akal_ , Baekhyun akhirnya menyetujui permintaan sahabatnya itu.

"Hei Yeol"

"Ada apa?"

"Kupikir kau akan meminta sesuatu padaku"

Chanyeol mengernyit bingung. Bukankah dia memang meminta sesuatu pada Baekhyun? Dia kan meminta Baekhyun untuk pergi ke Lotte World.

"Bukan itu maksudku" ucap Baekhyun ketika dia melihat wajah bingung sahabat tingginya.

"Lalu apa maksudmu?"

"Yah, kupikir kau ingin meminta hadiah padaku seperti gitar baru"

"Untuk apa? Aku bisa memintanya kepada appa"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Habisnya kau hanya meminta untuk pergi ke Lotte World bersama saja. Padahal tanpa aku menjanjikan akan menuruti permintaanmu aku akan pergi ke Lotte World bersamamu kalau kau memintanya"

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti membuat Baekhyun ikut berhenti dan menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung.

"Kau bilang apa tadi Baek? Kau akan pergi ke Lotte World bersamaku kalau aku memintanya?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Bukankah aku memang selalu menemanimu kemanapun? Bahkan kau akan merengek kalau aku menolak permintaanmu itu"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar lalu menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dengan erat. Yah walaupun dia terkadang – selalu – memaksa Baekhyun untuk menemaninya dia tidak tau kalau ternyata Baekhyun ternyata _tidak terlalu_ terpaksa ketika Chanyeol mengajaknya pergi ke suatu tempat.

.

.

.

Chanyeol meneguk air mineral dari dalam botol dengan cepat sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat beberapa tetes air mineral menetes ke arah kerah baju Chanyeol.

"Pelan-pelan Yeol. Bajumu basah" tegur Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berhenti meneguk air mineral miliknya lalu melihat ke arah bajunya yang terdapat beberapa tetes air. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar lalu kembali meneguk air mineral miliknya, kali ini lebih pelan dari yang tadi.

"Aku haus sekali" ucap Chanyeol sambil melempar botol air mineralnya yang sudah kosong ke dalam tempat sampah.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Jelas saja Chanyeol haus, namja tinggi itu sejak tadi menarik-narik tangannya sambil berlari dari satu wahana ke wahana lain.

"Kau masih mau bermain?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melirik ke arah jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya sebelum akhirnya dia menggeleng.

"Kita istirahat dulu. Ini sudah lewat jam makan siang. Kau bisa sakit kalau telat makan, Baek" ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan membalas genggaman tangan Chanyeol sambil berjalan menuju ke arah _food court_ di sana. Mereka lalu masuk ke dalam salah satu restoran dan memilih tempat yang berada di bagian pojok dan jauh dari jendela karena Chanyeol bilang cahaya matahari terlalu menyengat dan dia akan kepanasan.

"Kau mau pesan apa Baek?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan daftar menu.

"Ayam goreng"

Chanyeol mendongak lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan bingung. Tumben sekali namja mungil itu pesan ayam goreng. Biasanya dia akan memesan bulgogi atau jjajangmyeon.

"Kenapa melihatku begitu?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu dua porsi ayam goreng dan nasi, satu jus stroberi, dan satu cola dingin" pesan Chanyeol.

Setelah membacakan ulang pesanan mereka, pelayan tersebut segera pergi dari sana. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan membuat namja yang lebih tinggi menatapnya balik.

"Ada apa Baek?"

"Setelah ini kita bermain lagi?"

"Apa kau lelah?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, kita lanjut bermain lagi" ucap Chanyeol semangat.

Tak lama kemudian, pesanan mereka tiba dan mereka segera melahap makan siang mereka. Tidak ada pembicaraan apapun pada saat mereka sedang makan. Bukannya tidak ada bahan pembicaraan, tapi keduanya sangat lapar sehingga mereka tidak berniat sama sekali untuk membuka percakapan.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya bingung sambil menatap bill yang berada di tangannya. Melihat wajah bingung Chanyeol, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"Ada apa? Uangmu kurang?"

Chanyeol mendongak menatap Baekhyun lalu menggeleng. Tanpa banyak bicara, Chanyeol segera menyerahkan bill yang ada di tangannya kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera menerimanya dan keningnya mengernyit bingung ketika membaca bill mereka.

"Hah? Kenapa hanya ada minumannya saja di dalam bill? Apa mereka salah memberikan bill?" ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya lalu segera melambaikan tangan ke arah pelayan yang sejak tadi melayani mereka. Pelayan tersebut segera berjalan menuju meja mereka dan tersenyum sopan.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

"Err, kurasa bill yang kau berikan salah" ucap Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan bill kepada pelayan itu. Pelayan itu terdiam lalu mengecek bill yang di serahkan oleh Chanyeol lalu menggeleng.

"Billnya sudah benar, Tuan"

"Tapi, tidak ada harga makanannya di dalam bill" ucap Baekhyun.

Pelayan itu tersenyum lalu mengambil daftar menu dan menunjukan sebuah halaman kepada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun restoran kami, selama akhir pekan kami akan menggratiskan beberapa menu makanan yang di pesan oleh sepasang kekasih dan ayam goreng merupakan salah satu menu makanan yang kami gratiskan. Oleh karena itu, tidak ada di dalam bill Anda" jelas pelayan itu.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan pelayan itu hanya melongo. Bukan karena apa, tapi pelayan itu mengira kalau mereka adalah sepasang kekasih! Chanyeol menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya sambil berusaha untuk mengabaikan telinga perinya yang terasa panas karena malu. Chanyeol segera mengeluarkan beberapa lembar won dan menyerahkannya begitu saja kepada pelayan tadi dan segera menggandeng tangan Baekhyun untuk segera keluar dari sana setelah Chanyeol mengatakan terima kasih dan berkata untuk menyimpan kembalian uangnya.

"Astaga..."

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan melihat ekspresi tidak percaya yang masih terlihat jelas di wajah sahabat mungilnya itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja bagaimana bisa pelayan itu mengira kita adalah sepasang kekasih?" ucap Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Mungkin karena kita berjalan masuk ke sana sambil bergandengan tangan?"

Mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang masuk akal, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Lagipula lumayan juga, mereka hanya perlu membayar minuman saja.

"Apa kau sengaja Baek?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah, kau kan tidak biasanya memesan ayam goreng dan tiba-tiba saja kau memesan menu itu. Apa kau sudah tau kalau mereka menggratiskan ayam goreng?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengetahuinya kalau dia sendiri masih agak terkejut dengan hal tadi.

"Tapi, kebetulan sekali ya?" ucap Chanyeol.

"Ya, benar-benar kebetulan"

"Tapi, aku bersyukur dengan hal itu"

"Hal apa?"

"Ya itu. Mereka menggratiskan makanan kita padahal kita bukan sepasang kekasih. Uang ku kan jadi tidak terpakai" ucap Chanyeol sambil menyengir sedangkan Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menyalakan mesin mobilnya lalu melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang memasang sabuk pengaman miliknya sambil memeluk boneka pikachu berukuran besar. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar ketika mengingat bahwa dirinya lah yang memenangkan boneka pikachu itu untuk Baekhyun.

"Kita langsung pulang?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melirik sekilas ke arah Baekhyun.

"Ya. Eomma sudah mengirimkan pesan padaku untuk segera pulang"

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya lalu memutuskan untuk mendengarkan musik. Biasanya kalau dia mendengarkan musik, Baekhyun akan menggumamkan lirik dari beberapa lagu yang dia ketahui dan Chanyeol sangat senang saat mendengarkan gumaman Baekhyun.

Pada awalnya, Chanyeol masih bisa mendengarkan gumaman Baekhyun sampai akhirnya Chanyeol merasa kalau dia tidak mendengar suara Baekhyun lagi padahal setaunya Baekhyun menyukai lagu ini.

Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun dan dia tersenyum tipis karena ternyata Baekhyun tertidur sambil memeluk bonekanya dengan erat. Ketika mereka berhenti di salah satu lampu lalu lintas, Chanyeol menurunkan jok mobil Baekhyun agar namja mungil itu bisa tidur dengan lebih nyaman.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian, mereka akhirnya sampai di kediaman keluarga Byun. Chanyeol segera membuka sabuk pengaman milik Baekhyun dengan pelan dan segera menggendong tubuh Baekhyun dengan bridal style. Namja tinggi itu sama sekali tidak tega untuk membangunkan Baekhyun karena dia yakin Baekhyun pasti merasa lelah karena sudah bermain seharian di Lotte World.

Sungmin membuka pintu utama kediaman Byun dan dia agak terkejut ketika melihat putranya berada di dalam gendongan Chanyeol sambil memeluk sebuah boneka pikachu dengan erat.

"Baekhyun tertidur?" tanya Sungmin dengan pelan.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Sepertinya Baekhyunnie kelelahan, eomma. Aku tidak tega untuk membangunkannya"

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya ketika mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Wanita itu lalu membuka pintu agar terbuka lebih lebar sehingga Chanyeol bisa masuk. Chanyeol lalu berjalan menuju ke kamar Baekhyun yang berada di lantai dua setelah sebelumnya dia menyapa Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah sambil menonton televisi.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun dengan sedikit kerepotan karena kedua tangannya dia gunakan untuk menggendong Baekhyun. Setelah mencoba beberapa kali, pintu kamar Baekhyun akhirnya terbuka dan Chanyeol menyalakan lampu kamar Baekhyun dengan dahinya dan segera berjalan menuju tempat tidur Baekhyun.

Chanyeol meletakan Baekhyun dengan hati-hati di atas tempat tidurnya. Namja tinggi itu juga membuka sepatu Baekhyun dan meletakannya di samping tempat tidur namja mungil itu. Chanyeol lalu menarik selimut milik Baekhyun hingga ke bawah dagu Baekhyun dan setelah itu mengusap dahi Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menemaniku Baek"

Chanyeol menundukan badannya dan mengecup dahi Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu. Selamat tidur, Baekhyunnie"

Setelah itu namja tinggi itu segera mematikan lampu kamar Baekhyun dan menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun dengan perlahan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke, aku tau ff ini bener-bener aneh dan mungkin agak memaksa(?) karena aku memang menulis cerita ini ketika aku bener-bener bingung harus menulis cerita yang seperti apa. Selain itu sepertinya summary dan juga isi cerita juga tidak nyambung. Tapi, kuharap kalian tidak kecewa dengan cerita buatanku dan mau menghargai cerita ini dengan meninggalkan jejak review untukku~**

 **Aku juga ingin mohon maaf lahir batin sama para reader yang tidak bosan-bosannya membaca ceritaku dan meninggalkan jejak. Terima kasih karena dukungan kalian jadi aku semangat buat nulis cerita padahal sebelumnya aku bener-bener ragu buat ngelanjutin cerita ini dan mempost cerita ini.**

 **Untuk kak** _ **asdfghjkyu**_ **, ini salah satu idenya yang meminta Baekhyun untuk menjadi tutor Chanyeol. Aku tau ff ini mengecewakan kak jadi kalau ada waktu aku akan berusaha untuk membuat ff lainnya dengan ide yang kakak berikan hehe.**

 **Untuk** _ **Fanfreaktion**_ **, lebaran sudah lewat dan aku bener-bener menunggu ff ToD mu hehe. Jadi, cepet post ceritanya ya!**

 **Oh iya apa disini ada yang punya instagram? Follow-follow-an yuk. Akunku baecyeol. Di situ rencananya selain untuk fangirl aku juga mau mempost semacam** _ **hint**_ **untuk ff yang akan aku post di sini. Yang mau follback tinggal comment aja ya nanti pasti aku follback!**

 **Terakhir,**

 **Mind to review?**


	8. Chapter 8

Di antara semua orang yang pernah Baekhyun kenal, hanya ada satu orang yang bersikap sangat kekanak-kanakan di usia yang sudah bisa dikatakan matang itu.

Park Chanyeol.

Sosok yang sudah sejak kecil ia kenal dan menjadi sahabatnya sampai mereka tumbuh dewasa.

Dan sosok itu juga menjadi suaminya sekarang.

Sejak dulu, Baekhyun selalu bertanya kepada Chanyeol apa yang Chanyeol inginkan sebagai hadiah dari Baekhyun menjelang ulang tahun namja tinggi itu. Dan tentu saja tahun ini pun Baekhyun menanyakan hal yang sama kepada namja tinggi yang berstatus sebagai suami sah-nya tersebut.

"Hei, Yeol. Apa yang kau inginkan untuk kado ulang tahun-mu tahun ini?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap sosok namja yang kini sedang terbaring di pangkuannya.

Mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera bangkit untuk duduk dan menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan berbinar. Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya. Dia tahu kalau Chanyeol adalah sosok yang penuh semangat, terutama ketika Baekhyun sudah menanyakan tentang hal ini padanya. Tapi, baru kali ini Baekhyun melihat sosok Park Chanyeol yang _sangat_ semangat seperti ini.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya lelah.

'Sial. Aku merasakan sebuah firasat buruk' batin Baekhyun.

"Hei, Baek. Kau akan selalu mengabulkan apapun permintaanku kan?" tanya Chanyeol semangat.

"Aku akan mengabulkannya asalkan itu masuk akal, Park"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Permintaanku masuk akal kok"

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Benarkah? Katakan apa permintaanmu?"

"Aku ingin mempunyai seorang anak, Baek!" seru Chanyeol semangat.

Baekhyun membulatkan kedua mata sipitnya sambil menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya.

"APA KATAMU, PARK?!"

 **Gay or Straight?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Pair: Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Length: One Shot**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: All the casts aren't mine but the story's originally mine.**

 **Warning: BoyxBoy, Shou-ai, OOC, typo(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Park Chanyeol adalah sosok paling kekanakan yang pernah Baekhyun kenal sepanjang hidupnya. Apa jadinya kalau Chanyeol meminta anak sebagai kado dari ulang tahunnya tahun ini? Apa Baekhyun akan mengizinkannya? Atau justru menolaknya?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

SRAK!

"Ah, sial"

Baekhyun meremas kertas sketsa yang berada di tangannya dan setelah itu namja mungil itu melemparkan kertas itu ke sebuah tempat sampah yang sudah sangat penuh di dalam ruangan kerjanya hingga isinya yang seluruhnya adalah kertas berjatuhan ke lantai.

Selama beberapa tahun berkarir di dunia desain, baru kali ini Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa mendapatkan ide untuk produknya. Selama ini, namja mungil itu selalu bisa bersikap profesional dalam hal pekerjaan dan juga pribadi sehingga ia tidak pernah mendapatkan sebuah masalah di pekerjaannya.

Tapi sepertinya kali ini berbeda.

Hanya karena permintaan dari seorang pria tinggi berotak dangkal yang menyandang status sebagai suaminya, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa bekerja.

CKLEK

"Kau baik-baik saja, Baek?"

Minseok berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan yang biasanya sangat rapi dan tanpa sampah berserakan di lantai itu dengan kening yang mengernyit. Memang sudah beberapa hari ini Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menanyakan saran tentang sebuah desain kepadanya tapi Minseok tidak menyangka kalau keadaan Baekhyun seburuk itu.

"Aku benar-benar buruk. Bagaimana mungkin sudah hampir satu minggu dan aku belum menggambar sebuah desain satu pun?!" seru Baekhyun dengan kesal.

Kening Minseok semakin berkerut dengan dalam ketika ia mendengar seruan kesal dari seorang Baekhyun. Biasanya namja mungil itu ada lah seseorang yang sangat tenang dan juga profesional.

"Kau mempunyai masalah? Mau bercerita sesuatu?" tanya Minseok sambil duduk di kursi yang berada di depan meja Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap ke arah Minseok lalu menghela napasnya lelah. Namja mungil itu meneguk segelas air mineral yang berada di mejanya dan segera menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi kerja miliknya.

"Biar kutebak lebih dulu" ucap Minseok.

"Apa?"

"Pasti ada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol kan?"

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap ke arah Minseok dengan bingung. Bagaimana mungkin sahabatnya ini bisa mengetahuinya?

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Minseok tersenyum dengan bangga.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Hanya Chanyeol yang bisa membuatmu kacau seperti ini. Jadi, ada apalagi?"

Baekhyun menghela napasnya – lagi – lalu mengacak-acak surai kecoklatannya itu dengan agak kasar. Sejak dia bertanya apa keinginan Chanyeol untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya, namja mungil itu benar-benar merasa pusing. Karena bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol meminta seorang anak padahal dirinya sendiri bisa saja lebih kekanak-kanakan dari anaknya sendiri?

"Chanyeol menginginkan seorang anak" ucap Baekhyun datar.

"Lalu? Apa masalahnya? Bukankah itu hal yang wajar?" tanya Minseok bingung.

Bukankah itu hal yang wajar? Toh mereka berdua sudah menikah kan?

Baekhyun mendengus.

"Tentu saja itu hal yang wajar. Tapi, kalau Chanyeol yang memintanya itu bukan-lah hal yang wajar"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau Chanyeol yang memintanya?"

"Ck. Ayolah. Namja tinggi itu bahkan bisa lebih kekanak-kanakan dari anaknya sendiri nanti" ucap Baekhyun sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa tahu Chanyeol akan bersikap kekanak-kanakan ketika kalian belum mencobanya sama sekali?"

Belum juga Baekhyun menyahut ucapan Minseok, ponsel miliknya yang berada di atas meja bergetar dan membuat kedua namja itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka dan menatap ke arah ponsel milik Baekhyun.

Yoora noona.

Baekhyun mengambil ponsel miliknya dan segera mengangkat panggilan dari kakak Chanyeol yang kini sudah menjadi kakak iparnya sendiri.

"Yeoboseyo noona"

"..."

"Ne?"

"..."

"Ah, tentu saja aku tidak keberatan sama sekali"

"..."

"Ya, noona. Tentu saja"

Baekhyun meletakan ponselnya di atas meja lalu menatap Minseok dengan penuh tantangan. Minseok mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

"Apa?" tanya namja berpipi gembul itu.

"Aku akan membuktikan kalau Chanyeol akan tetap kekanak-kanakan meskipun kami sudah punya anak"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

.

.

.

"Aish! Bisakah Anda bersikap profesional, Tuan Park Chanyeol?" ucap Sehun dengan tajam dan penuh dengan penekanan.

Chanyeol benar-benar orang yang sangat beruntung. Karena dimana lagi namja tinggi itu akan mendapatkan sekertaris yang sangat sabar seperti seorang Oh Sehun?

Sehun mendengus kesal.

Sudah hampir seminggu Chanyeol uring-uringan dan menjadi malas bekerja dan hanya ada satu jawaban untuk hal ini.

Byun – Park – Baekhyun.

Sehun sudah sering mendengar tentang masalah yang kini sedang melanda Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Hal ini tentu saja membuatnya geleng-geleng kepala karena bagaimana mungkin seorang Park Chanyeol mau memiliki seorang anak? Sejak awal, namja tinggi berkulit putih pucat itu mengira kalau Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya akan hidup berdua saja dan tidak memiliki seorang anak.

Sehun berpikir mungkin saja Baekhyun ingin seorang anak tapi Sehun tidak yakin kalau Baekhyun masih ingin memiliki seorang anak kalau sikap Chanyeol masih seperti ini.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol! Bisakah kau berikap lebih profesional dan mengerjakan pekerjaanmu? Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun mengabulkan permintaanmu kalau kau bahkan bersikap seperti seorang anak kecil berusia lima tahun yang sedang merajuk?!" ucap Sehun kesal.

Chanyeol yang sedang memandang keluar jendela ruangannya menoleh ke arah Sehun lalu menghela napas.

"Benarkah aku seperti itu, Sehun-ah?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun mengernyitkan kening dengan bingung.

"Seperti apa?"

"Anak kecil berusia lima tahun yang sedang merajuk"

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya tanpa ragu.

"Dan kurasa itu adalah salah satu alasan mengapa Baekhyun menolak permintaanmu"

Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah, kau tahu mungkin saja Baekhyun menolak untuk memiliki anak denganmu karena sikapmu ini. Mungkin dia merasa kalau kau terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Ah tidak, kau memang kekanak-kanakan"

"Jadi, kalau aku bisa mengubah sikapku kemungkinan besar Baekhyun akan mengabulkan keinginanku?"

Sehun mengangkat bahunya.

"Yah, mungkin saja"

.

.

.

Chanyeol menutup pintu mobilnya dengan pelan lalu menghela napasnya. Sudah hampir seminggu ini dia pulang dari kantor sendirian karena Baekhyun memilih untuk membawa mobilnya sendiri ke butik.

Chanyeol membuka pintu rumah milik mereka dengan pelan dan samar-samar dia bisa mendengar suara tawa merdu milik Baekhyun dan juga tawa seorang anak kecil.

Kening Chanyeol mengernyit.

Anak siapa yang sedang tertawa itu?

Chanyeol mempercepat langkahnya menuju ke ruang makan karena suara tawa keduanya memang berasal dari sana. Mata bulatnya berbinar ketika ia menatap seorang anak kecil yang kini sedang duduk di sebuah kursi khusus.

"Daegyul?" panggil Chanyeol dengan riang.

Anak kecil yang tadi sedang sibuk dengan mangkuk makanannya dan juga Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol dan langsung tertawa dengan senang karena dia mengenali salah seorang pamannya.

"Yeol~ yeol~" pekik Daegyul dengan senang.

Chanyeol tertawa ketika mendengar panggilan dari keponakannya itu. Sudah cukup sering Chanyeol, Yoora, ataupun suaminya Yoora mengajari Daegyul untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan samchon tapi Daegyul selalu menggelengkan kepalanya dan berseru 'Yeol' dengan keras seolah-olah ia protes kepada semua orang.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat lalu menggendong tubuh keponakannya yang berusia dua setengah tahun itu. Ia mengecup pipi gembil milik Daegyul sebelum akhirnya ia meletakan Daegyul kembali di kursi khusus miliknya.

"Bagaimana Daegyul bisa ada di sini? Yoora noona juga berada di sini?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap ke arah Baekhyun yang kini sedang sibuk mempersiapkan makan malam untuknya.

Baekhyun menghentikan pekerjaannya sebentar lalu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol sambil menggeleng.

"Yoora noona sedang menyusul Daehyun hyung ke Jepang. Yoora noona juga menitipkan Daegyul kepada kita untuk beberapa hari"

Mata Chanyeol kini semakin berbinar.

"Jadi? Daegyul akan tinggal dengan kita selama beberapa hari?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ya, apa kau merasa keberatan?"

Chanyeol langsung buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku justru merasa senang karena Daegyul akan tinggal dengan kita selama beberapa hari"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya dalam-dalam ketika ia samar-samar bisa mendengar suara tangisan milik seorang anak kecil. Pelukannya pada Baekhyun mengerat. Pria tinggi itu berusaha untuk kembali tidur tapi pergerakan Baekhyun yang berada di dalam pelukannya mengurungkan niatnya untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

"Chanyeol, lepaskan aku dulu" ucap Baekhyun sambil mendorong dada bidang milik Chanyeol dengan pelan.

Chanyeol melenguh sambil berusaha membuka matanya. Dia benar-benar mengantuk karena tadi malam dia mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaannya yang tertunda hingga cukup larut.

"Ada apa Baek?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara serak.

"Daegyul menangis, Yeol. Kita harus melihatnya" ucap Baekhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Chanyeol dengan pelan.

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya lalu menyalakan lampu tidur milik mereka. Cahaya yang menyala itu membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun harus membiasakan mata mereka terlebih dulu sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan menuju kamar Daegyul yang berada di depan kamar mereka.

Chanyeol masuk lebih dulu ke dalam kamar Daegyul dan menyalakan lampu agar ia dan Baekhyun bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas. Baekhyun berjalan dengan cepat mendekati Daegyul yang menangis di atas tempat tidur miliknya dan menggendong tubuh Daegyul.

"Daegyul tidak buang air, Yeol" ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Lalu?"

"Kurasa dia haus. Bisakah kau membuatkan susu untuknya? Susu miliknya berada di lemari dapur bagian atas. Ada petunjuk untuk membuatnya di sana" jelas Baekhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk bokong Daegyul dengan pelan.

Chanyeol mengangguk perlahan lalu berjalan keluar. Dia memang sangat menyayangi keponakannya itu dan mereka memang dekat. Tapi, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak pernah membuatkan Daegyul susu karena noona, eomma, atau Baekhyun-lah yang membuatkan susu untuk Daegyul. Chanyeol lebih banyak bermain dengan Daegyul.

"Lemari atas, lemari atas" gumam Chanyeol sambil membuka lemari bagian atas yang berada di dalam dapur.

Namja tinggi itu segera mengambil kotak susu yang berada di sana dan juga botol susu yang Baekhyun letakan di sana. Kening namja itu mengernyit sambil membaca petunjuk untuk membuat susu bayi.

Setelah membaca petunjuk untuk membuat susu bayi, Chanyeol dengan cekatan segera membuatnya sambil sesekali melihat ke petunjuk tersebut. Setelah memastikan bahwa suhu susu tersebut sudah pas, Chanyeol segera berjalan menuju ke kamar Daegyul dengan sebotol susu hangat di tangannya.

"Ini Baek" ucap Chanyeol sambil memberikan botol susu tersebut.

Baekhyun mengucapkan terima kasih lalu segera memberikan susu tersebut ke Daegyul sambil menepuk-nepuk bokongnya. Chanyeol tersenyum lembut ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya. Ini memang bukan yang pertama kalinya ia melihat Baekhyun sedang memberikan susu kepada Daegyul sambil menggendong tubuh bayi tersebut, tapi entah kenapa Chanyeol selalu merasa terpesona ketika melihat pemandangan tersebut.

Chanyeol membayangkan suatu saat nanti ia akan melihat hal ini tapi bukan lah Daegyul yang berada di dalam gendongan Baekhyun melainkan anak mereka kelak.

"Yeol?" panggil Baekhyun pelan sambil menggoyangkan lengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tertegun lalu segera menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dengan bingung.

"Dimana Daegyul?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah tempat tidur Daegyul dengan dagunya. Rupanya bayi itu sudah kembali tertidur dengan nyenyak.

"Apa yang tadi kau pikirkan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menutup pintu kamar Daegyul dengan pelan.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja aku membayangkan kalau suatu hari nanti kau akan melakukan hal seperti tadi. Tapi, bukan Daegyul-lah yang berada di dalam gendonganmu melainkan anak kita" ucap Chanyeol pelan.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Chanyeol berjalan lebih dulu ke arah kamar mereka meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tertegun di depan pintu kamar Daegyul. Baekhyun benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang ingin membuka pintu kamar mereka berhenti lalu membalikan tubuhnya ke belakang. Keningnya mengernyit ketika ia melihat Baekhyun yang masih berada di sana.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Ayo cepat kita tidur. Besok kau harus bekerja kan?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kembali tersadar sebelum akhirnya ia menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang masih menunggu dirinya di depan pintu kamar mereka.

.

.

.

"Selamat siang Minseok-ah~"

Minseok yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan beberapa dokumen di tangannya mengangkat kepalanya sambil menatap ke arah Chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Hei, Chanyeol-ah. Sudah cukup lama aku tidak melihatmu ke butik" ucap Minseok.

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu mengusap tengkuknya.

"Yah, kau bisa menebaknya sendiri bukan?"

Minseok tertawa kecil lalu menganggukan kepalanya paham.

"Tapi, kalian sudah baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Minseok.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

"Yah, aku berharap begitu. Baekhyun ada di dalam?"

Minseok menganggukan kepalanya. Lalu ia juga menyuruh Chanyeol untuk segera masuk ke dalam karena Baekhyun mungkin saja sudah menunggu Chanyeol sejak tadi bersama dengan Daegyul.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan langkah cepat ke arah ruangan milik Baekhyun. Entah kenapa ia sudah tidak sabar untuk makan siang bersama dengan Baekhyun dan Daegyul. Sudah hampir satu minggu mereka tidak makan siang bersama dan Chanyeol benar-benar senang karena ia tidak perlu menyuruh Sehun untuk menemaninya makan siang dan membuat Luhan harus makan siang dengan rekan kerjanya yang lain karena Sehun makan siang bersama dengan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol membuka pintu ruangan Baekhyun dan memasukan kepalanya ke sana untuk melihat ke dalam ruangan. Senyumnya mengembang ketika ia melihat Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan buku sketsanya sedangkan Daegyul yang sedang duduk di bangku khusus sambil memakan biskuit bayi miliknya.

"Baek?" panggil Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan buku sketsanya segera mendongakan kepalanya ketika suara bass favoritnya terdengar olehnya. Senyum Baekhyun mengembang ketika ia melihat Chanyeol yang datang lima belas menit lebih awal.

"Kukira kau akan datang lebih lama" ucap Baekhyun.

"Pekerjaanku selesai lebih awal jadi Sehun mengizinkanku untuk pergi lebih dulu. Lagipula aku merindukanmu Baek" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar.

Baekhyun hanya mendengus lalu menutup buku sketsa miliknya. Setelah selama hampir satu minggu ia tidak bisa membuat desain sama sekali, akhirnya hari ini ia bisa menggambar desain lagi.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat lalu berdiri tepat di depan meja kerja Baekhyun. Pria tinggi itu membungkukan badannya lalu mengecup kening Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Yeol~ yeol~"

Chanyeol melepaskan kecupannya pada kening Baekhyun dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Daegyul yang kini sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum lebar dengan remah-remah biskuit di sekitar mulutnya.

"Hai jagoan! Merindukan yeol-yeol?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengecup pipi Daegyul.

Daegyul tertawa dengan riang ketika Chanyeol mengecup pipinya. Setelahnya ia mengulurkan tangannya agar Chanyeol menggendong tubuhnya. Chanyeol tertawa lalu segera membawa Daegyul ke dalam gendongannya.

"Kupikir kau akan datang lebih lama, Yeol. Jadi, aku memberikan Daegyul biskuit miliknya karena ia sudah lapar" jelas Baekhyun sambil memasukan ponsel dan dompetnya ke dalam saku celananya.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Pekerjaanku selesai lebih awal jadi Sehun mengizinkanku untuk pergi lebih dulu"

Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya ia mengajak Chanyeol untuk segera pergi karena bukan hanya Daegyul saja yang sudah merasa lapar tapi dirinya juga.

.

.

.

Chanyeol meletakan Daegyul di atas sebuah kursi khusus dan menarik sebuah kursi lainnya agar Baekhyun bisa duduk di sana.

"Terima kasih, Yeol" ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lalu menganggukan kepalanya. Setelah itu mereka melihat-lihat menu restoran tersebut sampai akhirnya suara nyaring Daegyul mengambil alih perhatian kedua pria dewasa yang berada di dekatnya.

"Yeol~ Baek~" seru Daegyul.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengernyitkan kening mereka dengan bingung ketika mendengar seruan Daegyul itu. Tumben sekali Daegyul memanggil mereka seperti itu.

"Ada apa Dae?" tanya Chanyeol.

Seolah mengerti dengan perkataan Chanyeol, Daegyul berseru sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah televisi yang berada di dalam restoran keluarga tersebut. Lalu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun segera menatap ke arah yang baru saja ditunjuk oleh Daegyul.

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol tidak mengerti.

Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol bisa memahami maksud Daegyul yang hanya menunjuk ke arah televisi yang sedang menayangkan sebuah iklan?

Baekhyun berdecak lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar kau ini. Maksud Daegyul adalah dia ingin pergi ke sana" ucap Baekhyun.

Kening Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Ke sana? Maksudmu ke depan televisi?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas lalu menepuk keningnya dengan gemas. Kenapa Chanyeol bisa sebodoh ini?

"Iklannya, Yeol. Daegyul ingin datang ke sana"

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti. Jadi, Daegyul ingin datang ke acara pameran tokoh-tokoh Disney itu?

"Ah, jadi Daegyullie ingin melihat tokoh Disney, eoh?" tanya Chanyeol kepada Daegyul.

Daegyul yang mendengar kata 'Disney' di dalam ucapan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dengan lebar karena sepertinya pamannya itu memahami maksud ucapannya tadi.

"Baiklah, hari Minggu besok kita akan ke sana? Oke, Daegyul-ah?"

.

.

.

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya ke arah Chanyeol dan setelah itu ia masuk ke dalam butik miliknya yang cukup sepi karena sekarang masih jam makan siang.

Beberapa pegawai butiknya yang sudah kembali dari makan siang mereka menyapa Baekhyun sambil membungkukan badannya dengan sopan. Baekhyun tersenyum sambil sesekali menganggukan kepalanya ke arah pegawai-pegawainya tersebut.

"Apa Minseok sudah kembali dari makan siangnya?" tanya Baekhyun kepada salah seorang pegawai.

Pegawai itu terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ya, Minseok-ssi sudah kembali lima menit yang lalu. Saat ini dia sedang berada di meja kerjanya" ucap pegawai itu.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya lalu mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan menuju ke arah meja kerja milik asisten sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

"Kau sudah kembali?" tanya Minseok ketika Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Minseok.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Dimana Daegyul?"

"Daegyul tidak mau berpisah dengan Chanyeol jadi Chanyeol membawa Daegyul ke kantor"

"Apa itu tidak masalah?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Chanyeol bilang dia tidak terlalu sibuk siang ini dan juga dia tidak perlu menghadiri rapat hari ini sehingga ia memiliki waktu yang cukup luang untuk Daegyul"

"Ah, jadi begitu. Lalu? Ada apa kau ke sini?"

"Kurasa kau benar"

Minseok mengernyit.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah, kurasa kau benar. Aku terlalu cepat menyimpulkan hal ini"

"Tunggu dulu, Baek. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kita bicarakan? Aku sama sekali tidak memahami maksud dari ucapanmu itu"

Baekhyun berdecak.

"Tentang ucapanku bahwa Chanyeol akan bersikap kekanak-kanakan kalau kami memiliki anak. Kurasa ia tidak sepenuhnya seperti itu. Maksudku, dia memahami Daegyul dan juga bisa merawatnya dengan cukup baik"

Minseok tersenyum ketika mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun.

"Yah, kau memang salah karena sudah menghakiminya dengan seperti itu" ucap Minseok.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Mungkin aku akan berpikir-pikir lagi mengenai hal ini"

.

.

.

"Chanyeol-ah! Bisakah kau menemani Daegyul? Aku mau mandi dulu"

Chanyeol yang baru saja selesai memakai parfum segera membalas seruan dari Baekhyun yang berada di lantai bawah.

"Tentu! Aku akan segera ke sana!"

Setelah memakai jam tangan kesayangan miliknya, Chanyeol bergegas keluar dari dalam kamar dan menuju ke ruang keluarga dimana Baekhyun dan Daegyul berada.

"Kau mandi-lah. Aku akan menjaga Daegyul" ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya lalu setelah itu ia segera bergegas menuju ke lantai atas untuk mandi. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Baekhyun, ia lalu segera mendekat ke arah Daegyul yang sedang duduk di atas karpet bulu sambil menonton acara Disney.

"Hei, Daegyullie akan segera bertemu dengan mereka kan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil membawa Daegyul ke pangkuannya.

Daegyul tidak menyahut dan hanya menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di tubuh Chanyeol sambil terus menonton televisi. Lima belas menit kemudian, Baekhyun bergabung bersama dengan mereka dan segera mengajak Chanyeol untuk pergi ke acara pameran yang berada di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di Seoul.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata pamerannya sebesar ini" ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap ke arah sekelilingnya yang kini sudah penuh dengan aksesoris Disney.

"Key~ Key~ Yeol~ Key~"

Chanyeol yang merasa kalau Daegyul menarik kerah kemejanya segera menoleh ke arah Daegyul dengan kening mengernyit.

"Key? Siapa Key? Hei, Baek. Siapa tokoh Disney yang bernama Key?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

Baekhyun mendengus.

"Mungkin maksudnya adalah Mickey, Yeol. Bagaimanapun juga Daegyul belom bisa berbicara dengan lancar jadi dia belom bisa mengucapkan nama-nama itu dengan sempurna"

"Ah~ begitu rupanya!" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya paham.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita cari Mickey dan yang lainnya" seru Chanyeol semangat sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah badut Mickey yang berjarak tidak jauh dari mereka. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat Chanyeol kini sudah berdiri di depan badut Mickey dengan Daegyul yang meronta di gendongannya karena ingin digendong oleh badut Mickey tersebut.

Setelah hampir selama dua jam mereka berkeliling di pameran tersebut, Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol agar mereka segera pergi menuju salah satu restoran yang berada di sana karena jam makan siang sudah lewat setengah jam yang lalu.

"Hei, Baek. Sepertinya Daegyul masih belum rela untuk pergi dari sini" ucap Chanyeol sambil melirik Daegyul yang berada di dalam gendongannya dan menghadap ke arah tempat pameran itu berlangsung.

"Tapi, kita harus makan lebih dulu Yeol. Aku yakin Daegyul juga sudah lapar. Kalau dia memang ingin kembali ke sana kita bisa kembali ke sana setelah makan siang"

Mendengar penjelasan dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Lagipula dia juga merasa sedikit lelah karena sudah selama dua jam mereka mengelilingi pameran tersebut.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya dan juga Baekhyun dengan perlahan. Pandangan namja bermata bulat itu mengedar ke seluruh ruangan untuk mencari sosok namja mungil yang menjadi pendamping hidupnya itu.

Chanyeol berjalan masuk lalu menutup pintu dengan perlahan juga. Pria bertubuh tinggi itu berjalan ke arah balkon yang berada di kamar mereka karena ia melihat pintu kaca yang menjadi jalan ke arah balkon tidak tertutup sepenuhnya. Jadi, sudah bisa dipastikan kalau Baekhyun berada di sana.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis ketika tebakannya benar. Pria mungil yang sangat ia cintai itu ternyata sedang berdiri membelakanginya dengan segelas coklat panas yang berada di tangannya.

"Kau di sini rupanya" ucap Chanyeol sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang sejak tadi sedang menatap ke arah langit tertegun sejenak. Baru saja ia ingin memutar tubuhnya sebuah tubuh yang berukuran lebih besar darinya memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku" bisik Chanyeol di antara perpotongan leher Baekhyun.

"Maaf? Karena apa?" tanya Baekhyun pelan. Pria mungil itu menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya ke tubuh besar milik Chanyeol dengan nyaman. Sudah cukup lama ia tidak merasakan kehangatan dari tubuh Chanyeol dan sejujurnya Baekhyun merindukan hal ini.

"Karena tingkahku. Aku yakin kau cukup pusing dengan tingkahku yang kekanak-kanakan dan aku menambah bebanmu dengan ingin mempunyai seorang anak" ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam lalu membalikan tubuhnya sehingga kini ia menatap kedua bola mata Chanyeol dengan dalam.

"Kurasa aku-lah yang seharusnya meminta maaf kepadamu, Yeol"

Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Kau? Tapi, kau tidak salah apa-apa Baek"

"Aku meremehkanmu. Kupikir sikap kekanak-kanakanmu tetap akan mendominasi ketika kita sudah punya anak nanti. Tapi, setelah mengurus Daegyul selama beberapa hari kurasa kau bisa menahan sikap kekanak-kanakanmu itu"

Chanyeol tersenyum maklum. Sejak dulu, Baekhyun memang sudah cukup sering mengatakan dirinya kekanak-kanakan tapi Chanyeol sama sekali tidak masalah dengan hal itu selama Baekhyun masih mencintai dirinya tapi Chanyeol rasa dia harus sedikit berubah karena bagaimana pun dia akan semakin tua. Lagipula Chanyeol adalah pemimpin keluarga kecil mereka jelas saja Chanyeol harus bersikap bijaksana bukannya kekanak-kanakan seperti mereka remaja dulu.

"Chanyeol"

"Ada apa Baek?"

"Kurasa aku akan berpikir-pikir lagi tentang mempunyai anak"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya sambil menatap penuh antusias kepada Baekhyun. Kedua tangannya menggenggam dengan erat tangan mungil milik Baekhyun.

"Benarkah Baek? Benarkah kau akan berpikir-pikir lagi tentang hal ini?" tanya Chanyeol dengan penuh semangat.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Buktikan padaku, Yeol. Buktikan kalau kau memang pantas menjadi seorang ayah"

"Tentu saja, Baek" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengecup kening Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC(?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Halo! Setelah ff ini tidak di update untuk waktu yang cukup lama akhirnya aku bisa update ff ini lagi. Kalian bisa menghujatku untuk ff gagal ini HAHAHA.

Pertama, aku minta maaf karena ff ini pendek banget dan juga gaada fluffy-fluffynya sama sekali di ff ini karena jujur aku ngetik ff ini dengan waktu mepet banget bahkan aku updatenya telat.

Aku minta maaf karena sudah mengecewakan kalian tapi di chapter berikutnya aku akan bikin ff yang lebih panjang dengan fluffy yang lebih banyak.

Dan di sini Chanbaek belum punya anak. Baekhyun masih nguji Chanyeol aja buat tau gimana sikapnya kalau misalkan di kehidupan mereka ada anak kecil dan Chanyeol bisa _menghandle_ -nya dengan cukup baik.

Malam ini update jamaah dengan **RedApplee, Hyurien92, Pupuputri feat Sayaka Dini, JongTakGu88 feat Flameshine, Summerlight92, Myka Reien, PrincePink feat Oh Lana, Oh Lana (di wattpad: Ohlan94), Chanbaexo, Lolipopsehun, Cactus93, Honeymellow, Ichativa, Mashedpootato, ParkAyoung, Baekbychuu, Sayaka Dini, Railash61, Uput0461, ChiakiBee, Brida Wu,** dan **Mtrdm** dalam rangka ulang tahun **Park Chanyeol**! Cie yang diucapin lewat instagram sama istrinya make foto bibir wkwk. Selain itu ada juga kak **Ichativa** tanggal 19 November, kak **Honeymellow** tanggal 21 November, dan kak **Mashedpootato** tanggal 26 November (hari ini). Selamat ulang tahun kakak-kakak authornim^^.

Oh iya kita juga berdoa buat kesembuhannya kak **SilvieVienoy96** yang baru aja kecelakaan. Semoga cepet sembuh kak^^

Terakhir,

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
